DreamBoy (or the coincidence of being a Sea'n WeedBrain) BOOK 1
by LeSauterell
Summary: As if being an idiotic clumsy child of a God! isn't worse enough. No, on top of that, you're also the reincarnation of the fantastic Hero of Olympus! Who died 64 years ago. Not to say that his girlfriend is still alive, guilty and heartbroken (not that you know that) and that you had that fantastic idea of going find that freaking Pillow you Dad has lost, together. K/T Discontinued
1. Waking up in the camp of fools

-slightly rewritten first chapter, combined now with the second and third.. and a whole new beginning..-

* * *

"If I were to come back in another life, I'd like to be reincarnated as my own clone." _  
**―** **Jarod Kintz,**_

* * *

 **The beginning of the end...**

* * *

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _He whispered, his voice almost breaking..._

 _But she didn't answer, she just stared at the blue horizon behind him. The ocean, wild and turbulent, full of life and death.. and him. Sea Green Eyes, and Black hair. Lost forever..._

 _Or so she thought._

 _Because now, it's standing right in front of her: her way to have him back. A way with a name. A beautiful name she had cherished for four long years full of adventures, fears, happiness... and love._

 _Four Years of laughing at the goofy kid._

 _Three Years of admiring his bravery._

 _Two Years of sharing with him every moment of her days, every laugh, every tear..._

 _One Year of loving him, with whole her heart._

 _One month of finally excepting that even while he wasn't his reincarnation – as he'd swore her many times – , he would still be her future. And that Percy, after almost seventy years, finally lay in the past. As a memory of so much joy and happiness... and love... she would cherish it with whole her heart and all her eternal life. A life she would share with the other, another who hold her heart, just like he did. Another with blond hair, and brown eyes... and just as big a hero as him._

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _At least, so she thought until one hour ago. Until that moment when he finally told her the truth. A truth tearing her apart. A truth breaking in a few words every stable thing in her life. A truth destroying her peace and her future in one single sentence._

" _I lied to you. I am."_

 _And now she was standing there with him, on the beach, looking at the ocean, avoiding his gaze. Not able to move, not able to speak, not even able to cry, because she didn't have any tears left. With such a pain burning in her chest that she could almost not breathe..._

 _Because she could have him back! Because he wasn't lost forever! Because she could hold him in her arms again! Because she could tease him and joke with him... and love him... again._

 _Because the only thing that would have to be done to bring him back – him: her Seaweed Brain – was to the other to die. For her handsome, funny, smart, kind, loving Straw-Head... to die.. to disappear of this world, to stop existing. Because he would have given his place to one another. Another wit Sea Green Eyes._

 _Just as simple._

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _Just as heart-breaking._

* * *

...

 _ **"You would wind up as a cat, I told her. They don't need anyone else.  
I need you, she replied.  
Well, I said. Maybe I'll come back as catnip."  
**_― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

...

* * *

 **Chapter One: The moment you suddenly realize that this weird dream... is actually not a dream. You really are here, in a camp of fools!**

* * *

You know, the things is about having weird dreams... is that somehow they ruin your whole biorhythm. And it's worse of course, if you're having those dreams every night... no exception. And so when you wake up somewhere in the middle of UNKNOWNLAND (because honestly I don't have any idea where am right now!) with a blond girl sitting at your side, sobbing... Wait sobbing...? And saying that she misses you... What the...! You really think that you're still in that stupid dream...

But the last thing YOU remember about your dream, is having your head being pushed into some toilet, with the toilet in question exploding just before they can actually do it. And find the logic between exploding toilets, and sobbing girls, please.

And don't start about stupid things as: there is no logic in dreams. I've heard enough of that bullshit. Perhaps that counts for you, but my dreams are always completely logic. Believe it or not.

However, the thing is, that waking up in an UNKNOWN place with such a girl sobbing, it kind of makes you feel really really weird – having a sobbing girl next to you is already awkward enough... but having a sobbing girl next to you when you don't even know where you are... that... let's say: complicated. - As if, at one hand, you want to give her a hug so she would stop crying – hey, I am a soft guy! - and on the other hand you want to fly as fast as possible, and never meet her again. And if you can't choose between the two... than you're the idiot called Sea'n Weedbrain. – You guessed it, that is me! – And in that case you start rambling like a fool:

"Who are you? And how do you know my name? And why do you miss me?"

"What?" (that's the girl)

"You just said it, you said you missed me.. me.. Sea'n WeedBrain. Why?"

"What...?" (come on, is she stupid, or just really, I don't know, obvious...?)

"Why did you say my name?" Be really clear, then she won't miss the point.. Hopefully.

That's when it hit me: I must have lost my memory, just like in such a stupid cliché story. She knows me, I don't remember her. She doesn't understand why I don't remember her... and.

Come on!

"I don't know you, don't I?" Can't be proud to tell that I was slightly panicking. "Why... d-do you miss me? Are you f-family of mine?" such a beautiful girl..? That would be awesome! "And why..." Did I just say all that aloud?

Oh god, perhaps she didn't even know me... I'm making a fool of myself again... Come on Sea'n. Remember! Remember... And I remembered the cow. The big giant angry cow, chasing me through miles and miles of forest, in the dark. Walking on it's posteriors! With pants on. What the...

Oh god. I killed the cow. Holy fucking shit.

Have you ever seen the movie Scott Pelgrim v/s the world? With the vegan bad-guy with superpowers, who ate some meat by accident and was severely punished for that (as in being ripped off his fantastic superpowers by the Vegan Police, and killed by the good-guy) Killing a cow must be much worse than eating some meat...

Oh god oh god...

I looked at the nearest door, almost expecting the VeganPolice to burst inside. I may have no superpowers (except if you call weird dreams: superpowers) and may have never met the VeganGuild... But you never know.

Oh god oh god.

I killed a cow. I killed an animal. A sweet gentle sympathetic animal. Who could have been my best friend... because hey cows are fantastic!

Oh god!

The last thing I knew before blacking out, was the girl pushing my hair out of my eyes and whispering something as:

"Trust me. Save. Remember. Friend."

* * *

When I woke up again, it was because some guy was shaking me like a fool. And when I say, like a fool, I really mean it! I had been lucky not to been shaken out of my bed.

"Percy Percy!"

What the..?

I tried to sit up, but the guy didn't give me the time for it. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me as hard as he could. Guess my ribs haven't forgotten their meeting with the giant angry cow yet, because I felt them crack and a blast of pain shooting through my body.

But even though I yelped of pain, the guy didn't calm down. He just pressed me closer. And so I waited, 5 long, suffocating minutes, until he pulled me just far enough away to look me in the face.

"Oh Perce, it so..."

The guy stopped in the middle of his sentence, fault of worlds, with panicked eyes. It gave me a precious few seconds to look at him. The guy was kind of a Latino giant Elf (as in Human Height), with curly black hair, pointy ears, and his eyes.. I guess he must have drugged himself, or something... or a least have drank kind of ten litre coffee. Not the kind of guy you want to meet at an unknown place.

I tried to pull away from him, just before he would completely go insane. Just in case.

His face dropped.

"No Percy...?" he asked with that same panicked face.

"Nope."

"Really not..?"

Did I really have to answer that one? I guess so...

In my head I quickly counted my options. a) just lay down again, ignore the guy – with the risk of being shaken like a fool again – b) continue his game of weird conversation we had at the moment – risking to make it even weirder – c) just present myself and hope that he doesn't turn insane.

Let's stay on possibility c).

"So... nice to meet you... My name is Sea'n." I said. "And you are...?"

The guy blinked at me.

"Yes...?"

And realized suddenly that I had been speaking to him.

"Oh I am Leo.. The Leo, as in Awesome, Team Leo, The Fantastic Repair Boy, yeah: the Leo!"

The guy smirked sadistically.

Oh great...

Can I please go back to the giant angry cow?

* * *

"Leo.. The Leo, as in Awesome, Team Leo, The Fantastic Repair Boy, yeah: the Leo!" was now, still sitting on my bed, trying to make a.. something... with a lot of stuff he just pulled out of a really really little pocket in his belt. And don't understand me wrong.. I am not implying he's some lab freak making things as little as molecules or so... not at all. It's just that all the materials he needed to make his... helicopter?... were pulled out of a pocket big as my fist, while the thing was much much bigger than that. Find the logic in that, please.

"Hold this."

Wh-hat? Before I could protest, a sort of... yellow stick? was pushed in my hands. At least I thought it was a stick, because having a better look at it, I saw that the stick had some strange button on it. A red button. A fascinating red button. And so, just like any twelve year old boy would do when he sees a red button you clearly shouldn't push on, I pushed on it.

Three things happened at the same time:

Leo yelling: Don't push on that! (seriously?)

Leo yelling: Gaia! you did it.

Leo yelling: hide yourself!

And don't ask me how he was able to yell this all at the same time. He just did.

My eyes widened: "What?! Is this going to explode or s..."

Leo was already gone.

I looked at the stick again. It hadn't changed a tiny bit. Leo wouldn't have given me a really dangerous thing, don't you think...? Nobody would give that to an unknown kid...

Then I remembered his eyes, his creepy drugged eyes... his weird elfish face, and the 'shaking me awake'... Leo definitely could!

At that moment, the stick began to glow.

Oh god. Oh god oh god...

I looked around me... nobody else here... at least, so it looked... and there was a window – an open window! at only three meters. I threw the stick out the window. I tried to throw the stick out of the window. The stick was glued to my hand.

Oh god oh god oh god.

"LEO!"

The stick was glowing really really bright now.

Seriously, I haven't survived a fight with an angry cow to be killed in some explosion because of a foolish elf! I grabbed the other side of the stick and pulled as hard as I could. Trying to unglue the now dazzling stick.

Great. Now both hands are glued.

So you guessed it, I did the only logical thing to do: I ran out of the room, shouting for help. Yelling my lungs out: "Heeeeeeelllluuuuupppp!"

I ran a while like that - like ten meters or so - until I suddenly realized that not only nobody reacted to my 'Yelling my lungs out ', but also that was in the weirdest place I had ever seen. And I like watching weird places on my computer.

The first thing that stuck me, were the buildings: they were all antic, old, as out of another time. I had seen such buildings once or twice in my live, at school when studying the prehistory (which is everything before the Renaissance, at the time people still put woman knowing about medicinal plants on fire, because they thought they were some witches or so... – now we are more evolved, we put them in a madhouse!) But I'm still in my time, right? In my sympathetic year 2074.. right?

Then I noticed the people. They all wore orange shirts - shirts! I must be in my time, in prehistory they didn't know T-shirts! And they all had a weapon in their hand or hanging at a belt. And I am not speaking about a laser-gun, or teaser, or something like that... no I'm speaking about bronze swords, spears, daggers, shields, axes... prehistoric weapons!

And none of them was holding a phone, or had lighting sneakers (most of them we wearing leather sandals), or even a cam-recorder flying above their head, following every movement, so they could share their live on the internet! There was not even a robot or an outside TV-screen in sight!

NOTHING was normal!

Not a person (wait were the all kids?!) had something a NORMAL kid would have.

Even I hadn't. I had a fucking glowing stick that could probably explode every minute!

And as it had heard my thoughts, the stick started to count down out loud:

"10...9... 8..."

At that moment one of the non-normal kids in orange T-shirt with strange weapon saw me (you also realized they didn't seem surprised at all when I came out of the building, shouting? And didn't even give me a second look?). The kid looked at the stick and became white:

"Hephaestus Alarm! Hide yourself!"

Oh Great!

"7...6..."

I tried to shake the stick as hard as I could.. hoping it would come of.

"5...4..."

All the kids were gone. -Not as if one even thought about helping me...!"

"3...2..."

Get the fuck lose!

"1..."

A hand appeared out of nowhere, and a finger pressed on the button. The glowing went out.

Instantly. And the button came loose, coming out of the stick... and – as I wasn't really holding the stick as it had been glued to my hands anyways – the stick itself fell on my feet.

"Autch!"

Somebody laughed. A scaring, weird, cat-like laugh.

I lifted my head, and looked right into the eyes of the Death!

I almost yelled, tumbling backwards, biting my tongue, looking him right in the..face?

He actually was a person. A real human being. A weird one. Sure. But still a Homo Sapience Sapience – we now are twice as smart you know, so the second Sapience is more than earned!

The Death was a actually even a skinny, pale person, and quite young: he looked like a freaking lunatic goth teenager! Still... His skin was so thin I could see his bones and the red lines of his blood vessels... and his eyes were deep, endless deep, so deep I almost lost my guts.. just staring in them...

I quickly looked away – before I would crash down to the ground in the most less honorable way – , and noticed his clothes: dark. So black you're wondering if they're really there... or if you're just looking at Nothing. A Nothing with a skull-form of white Something in the middle of his shirt..

With red stains on his pants. With skulls on the toes of his black shoes with spikes...

Oh gods...

The Death suddenly grabbed my shoulder, with his long bony fingers... Smiling... showing to lines of snow-white teeth...

"You're the new one, aren't you?" his voice was as creepy as the rest of him. Much to high for a guy...

He pulled me closer, breathing deeply in (as in smelling my scent/taste?!), still smiling.

"I am..." smiling sadistically.

Smiling dangerously...?

"N..."

I yelled.

* * *

The Death stumbled backwards as quick as he could, protecting his ears. Looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wow-wow-wow.. cool down kid!"

He extended his hand towards me, in a way I would think he was trying to calm down a frightened animal. As if I were afraid!

"Cool down... Sea'n.. isn't it?"

I did a step backwards. Just in case.

"I am just Nico... okay..?" The guy was stepping closer. "Just Nico.. okay.. son of Hades..."

What?! I had read enough books about Greek to know what Hades meant. My best friend – or former best friend - had even an action figure of that... Hades. My friend had been some fan of an antic game – mythomagic or so – but that was normal, his dad was Archaeologist.

And now I was standing in front of a guy pretending to be a son of Hades, god of Underworld. Guess I hadn't been so wrong about confusing the guy with the Death.

Then it stuck me. The kid who had shouted to everyone to hide, had yelled something about Hephaestus.

Another god, of that same stupid Greek game.

And then another thing stuck me. Because I suddenly realised what the cow had been. I had already seen it before. It had been an action figure, too. An action figure of the unbeatable Minotaur of the Labyrinth. Who ate virgin kids.

Do I really have to precise that I am a virgin too...? I, a twelve year old kid... could it be otherwise..?

I had almost been eaten by a humanivore cow. Not killed, no: eaten! And now I was in a UNKNOWN place in front of the child of Death.

A Ghost Prince, perhaps...

I never had such a vivid weird dream... wake me up... please.. wake me UP!

"DiAngelo!"

Someone indeed did wake me up... not out of this dream (who actually isn't really a dream.. I'm afraid)... but out of my daydream letting me hope that maybe – even while I am standing in front of a freaking son of HADES! – there still was a little possibility to have no crazier things then the Death and _'Leo..._ _The Leo, as in Awesome, Team Leo, The Fantastic Repair Boy, yeah: the Leo!'_ around here.

There was. Something much weirder, and much more freaking, and much more dangerous than Leo and the Death combined.. there was the grandpa...

The Yelling-Museum-Relic

"DiAngelo, over here right now!"

Even the Death turned white when hearing his voice – and he already was impossibly pale! –. He turned around, completely frozen in his movements, watching the old man hobbling towards him – toward us! I suddenly realized.

The Death tumbled backwards, looked at me with wide, frightened eyes... and then had the idea of the century: he hide himself behind me!

And now I was standing there, while an angry old man came hobbling/running toward me, yelling. The man was probably old enough to be in an museum and was as curved as an banana. He of course was also holding that kind of grandfather cane – richly decorated and all – that shouldn't been given to any old angry person. That's much to dangerous! But what hit me the most ,was his hair: it was completely blonde – as in sunshine blonde; as in that kind of blonde that shouldn't even exist. – And no old person should have anything else than no- or grey hair. Right?

But the most frightening about him was not his strange hair, no it was the way he was looking: so much anger was in those eyes, he could probably make Superman pee in his pants...

And I was standing between him and his victim.

Oh god!

"DiAngelo! Get your ass over here if you want me to still look at you for the coming ten days!"

The Death made himself much littler behind me.

"I warn you..."

"You can always kiss me eyes closed!" I heard the Death say behind m... wait... what?!

"And you can sleep on the floor also, DiAngelo... now get your ass over here!"

Sleep on the floor.. what am I missing?

I didn't have much time to think about it, because by now the Yelling-Museum-Relic was standing in front of me, looking right at my chest, as if he could see through it.

"DiAngelo..." there was so much warning in that old voice, I would have stepped out of his way if the Death hadn't decided to grab my shirt right at that moment. It was the last straw. The Yelling-Museum-Relic did one step aside, turning half around me, and kicked the Deaths skull with his cane...Hard... Really really hard... I feared to hear some bot break. But the Death only howled out of pain and stumbled backwards, trying to flee away.

In two movement much too quick for an old man, the Yelling-Museum-Relic kicked him in his stomach, so that he fell on his back, and put the pointy point of his cane on the Death throat. The Death stopped moving, completely panicking and... smiling?

"Come on, mio Buio, I was just teasing you..." He pleaded... "I haven't done anything wrong..."

The cane pressed harder on his throat, and he closed his mouth as fast as he could.

"No DiAngelo, you did everything wrong... how much do I have to tell you again: no Shadow Travelling by day in the light?!"

"But I'm..."

The Yelling-Museum-Relic bended down and grabbed the Death by his collar, speaking up again:

"No listen closely... who is the doctor here? I don't care a shit you pretend to be immortal and all, but immortal or not you can still become an angsty Puddle of Shadow. And I don't want you to become an angsty Puddle of Shadow. So you will not become an angsty Puddle of Shadow... Do you understand me?! No Shadow Travelling in the light! And I'm not saying it an fortieth time!"

My head was rambling... Shadow Travelling? Immortal? Puddle of Shadow? It was way above my capacities of understanding. I had to get out of here. And quick!

But at the moment I decided to just turn around and run and that I'll just see where I would end up, the Yelling-Museum-Relic looked up at me:

"And you, newby, you better not move a feet! – And Sunshine," he was speaking to the Death again, "I give you three seconds to go in there, take some nectar, and jump under the sheets of some bed, and not move out of there before I come to get you!"

The Death was already gone, laughing, disappearing in the building I just came out. The Yelling-Museum-Relic sighed, and brushed some hair out of his face.

"That kid is becoming too tiring for my age..." he tried to stretch himself, but curved as he was, it failed miserably. He then turned over to me again, "So, newby, what's your name?"

"Sea'n... I mean Sea'n Weedbrain!" I quickly answered. This guy was not someone I wanted to upset, not at all. Apparently I still did, because I saw him frown at my answer, eyes widening. He stood there silent for a moment, before smiling brightly. His smile was so stunning I stumbled back – I was looking at a smiling sun! What the...

The Yelling-Museum-Relic laughed at my reaction:

"Oh don't worry kid, just a present of my dad – comes of it if your Dad is the God of the Sun. So I am Will Solace, the head of the infirmary even if everybody want to have me to retire. As if I am that old!" The Yelling-Museum-Relic – no: Will – laughed again (not that I saw it, I was literally blinded by his smile...)

"And that guy you just saw me beat the Underworld out of him – even if I doubt I would ever succeed in that, it's complicated as he's a big part of the Underworld himself... but however that's Nico di'Angelo, my annoying idiot of a husband."

Oh.. right... a 17 year old kid married with an old man... I have to get out of here...!

"No you don't, Sea'n, stop acting like a kid!" I AM a kid! "And no, I am not some kind of pedophile, my husband just happens to be immortal and hasn't grown older since 64 years... but it has its perks! You know in..."  
Will smirked. Oh great, a non-pedophile sex maniac, apparently.

"I am twelve years old, Sir."

Will got red:

"Oh shit... sorry I forgot a moment that you're that young... we have so much of people walking around here who are much older than they seem... that you sometimes forget... I'm keeping my mouth shut and..."

Now he was rambling... what does this place have with people looking cool and dangerous and everything and the next time searching their words in panic?

"It's, okay, Sir."

"Will! No calling me sir here, I'm way to young for that!" He winked at me. "So, Sean, welcome to camp Halfblood. Do you already know who your godly parent is?"

What the f...

"I don't have a godly parent. And so do you! They don't exist!"

Will's face fell... yup.. I looked straight through your game, old man...

Or not.

"Guess we should begin with the introduction video then..." he mumbled, disappointed, "Follow me, kid."

Introduction video...? Whatever, just don't think about it. The less you think, the less everything will feel weird... and the less you will freak out Sea'n! Just don't freak out! Everybody knows that if you'll have to run for you life because they happen to be disguised humanivore cows, you'll need that clear, awake, non-panicked, non-freaked out head! Or you will die!

And so I followed him through this weird camp, at a obeying kid, while in my head I was already counting my survival/run away options... until I suddenly heard him mumble: "And I would have thought it too... I... guess it's not him, than."

No! Just don't say it. He is not speaking about me. He is NOT!

* * *

I lay in my bed in the Hermes cabin... thinking. Trying to get this all right in my mind. So I was the kid of some Greek God – Guess they weren't going to eat me after all! – . Who I never have met, and I wouldn't even know it when I would meet him, because I wouldn't even recognize him... or even know who he is – what God. I just know it is a man, because I know my mum... I'm sure she's my real mum.. completely sure.. yeah...

Oh stop rambling!

And now I am in some camp with kids just like me – and adults just like me,– in the cabin of the God of thieves and travelers. Great. My room mates already managed to steal my boxer while I had him on... Fantastic!

You get the point, don't you?

I also met the Chief of the Camp, Mr. J, some blond 17 years old guy who was in the same case of Nico the Death: immortal. His wife wasn't there, as I heard my roommates say they were in their sixty-fifth 'I need some time for myself" what I translated to 'breakup'. But apparently that happened every year at this period of June, and ended around half- August.

I also met the Camp trainer Chiron – who was a fucking Centaur! But really kind too.

And of course Will Solace, the most weird old man I had ever seen. Quick as a haze, dangerous as an angry Rhino, fierce as a cat, and soft as a Teddy-Bear. Yeah.. kind of the doctor you adore and are completely frightened of at the same time.

But the most weird encounter wasn't even Will Solace and his husband. No it was Annabeth Chase, the sobbing girl. I had seen her again from a distance, and asked Will if he knew her. He had turned pink a moment, then said he did. But it was everything he had wanted to tell me about her. As he said: "Some mysteries are meant to stay mysteries."

So I had asked my roommates and they had all the same answer: Annabeth Chase had been at Camp as long as they remembered. She was never participating to any training, didn't do any Capture the Flag, didn't eat on the same table as all the other kids. She was even rarely there at Eating-Time. And if she was, she was sitting on the Poseidon Table, while everybody knew she was daughter of Athena. They also knew she was probably the most dangerous person in camp, and they all knew the story of Annabeth Chase beating the Hell out of a Hermes Kid who had drawn a mustache on the statue of the Hero of Olympus. The kid had stayed two months in the infirmary before coming out, and Annabeth hadn't been punished. Since then, everybody just walked with a long bow around the statue, because nobody knew, perhaps breathing on it could be enough to upset her. And nobody wanted to come at her bad side.

And most of all, nobody had ever seen Annabeth cry or show any real emotion.

Except me.

The newby.

Why?


	2. Having a talk with a decapitated statue

_**Note of Autor: I do not own the world, and the characters of this story. This all belongs to Rick Riordan, author of the PJO and HOO series. I do own the storyline, though.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **There may also be some minor changes to the book, due mostly too my bad memory, but also to some parts of the story-line. But I hope to keep the characters in character. If at some point, you notice them being out of character, feel free to warn me.**_

* * *

"He would reach for me in the middle of the night, nearly every single night, wrapping one of those solid arms around my waist and pulling me in close. So. Close." _  
**― Chelsie Shakespeare, The Pull**_

* * *

 _That morning, when she woke up in the others arms, the first thing she noticed, was that the color of the his hair was not right... Second that she wasn't even actually laying with him in a bed.. more like crashed down next to him, still half on her chair, with her arm kind of dropped on his chest... And most of all, that he was much too little to be..._

 _Him._

 _She sighed, completely thrown out of her short hope that he was actually really there... Her eyes became blurry again. They always became blurry at this time on the day... When she woke up once again not in his warmth, but lonely in a cold abandoned bed..._

 _Except today. Now she woke up in someone other's arms..._

 _She carefully stood up, trying not to wake the other. Ready to run away, to never see him again..._

 _She shot him one last look, and suddenly felt the urge to brush his curls out of his face... staring at it._

 _But even his face was not right._

 _Not him._

 _And still, when she saw him tumble down the Hill, a broken horn in the hand, she had thought it.. just a second. He's back! He's there again. Young, and Brave and Stupid... and there!_

 _And when he crashed down her feet, exhausted, bloody, but oh Hail what alive, she could only laugh, pulling him into her arms, pressing him against her chest, crying and laughing, and smiling, and sobbing... and oh it fell so so right..!_

 _And when he had whispered, lifting his head up, looking her in the eye: "Princess Curls..." she had thou.._

 _Brown Eye in Grey._

Brown Eye...

 _It hadn't been him..._

 _Again._

* * *

 _Softly she pressed a kiss on the little boys head, pulling the covers back over him. Not as a lover, but as mother. Now._

It hadn't been him.

 _A tear rolled down her cheek, and fell on his nose._

This kid didn't even drool in his sleep.

" _I miss you, Seaweed Brain." she whispered to nobody and everybody at the same time..._

 _And his sleepy eyes flipped open, fixing at her._

" _Who are you? And how do you kn..."_

 _Two Brown Eyes fixing her..._

 _Two Freaking brown eyes!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Having a talk with a decapitated statue and her lover.**

* * *

You know, the things is about having weird dreams every night... is that somehow they break your whole biorhythm. And it's worse of course, if suddenly you don't have any weird dreams the whole freaking night along! You just have normal dreams, like any normal person, about what you've lived the day before. Which was, in my case, discovering that your a Greek Halfblood.

Even dreaming that can be weird of course, but it is nothing compared to dreaming about exploding school buses, falling in a shark pool and happily swimming around, being beaten up by a strange ugly stinking man you've never met before, and I can continue like that for a while.

Those dreams have all something in common: they have nothing to do with what you're living at that moment, they are just weird.

And thus is dreaming about a strange camp full of Halfbloods, while you just arrived at such place yesterday, quite normal... and having normal dreams isn't in my vocabulary - usually.

So you can guess that that morning I woke up from the worst night I had ever had of my live... At 6 am. Apparently children of Hermes are early kangaroos, and they like to play basketball in a 5x5m room.

"There are people sleeping here!" I yelled.

"Not anymore!" some girl called Lana Diablo shouted, "You're awake know!"

"Shut up!" Do I have to precise that I am not a morning person? I mean, not before 8 am. I pulled my covers over my head and started to fake snore as hard as I could... And to ignore the ball bumping on my bed.

Wrong idea: next thing I knew is a bucked of water emptied above my head. Cursing something as "I hate all of you!" I ran out of the cabin, socking wet, and with a terrible mood. But guess that's comes with being an unclaimed Halfblood, stuck in the cabin of Thieves.

Gladly it was already quite hot outside – but that's normal: it's in the beginning of June, around the fourth or fifth I think – and so I didn't freeze in my wet pajamas...

Oh great...

I was still walking around in the Teddy-Bear pajamas my roommates were so kind to lend me. Everything for the first impression at your new "Place-to-Be"...

I thought a moment about heading back to my cabin, but hearing the hard laughs of Lana, Elliot, Jo, and.. .I don't remember the rest of them; plus some breaking sounds and a little explosion of something, I decided just to ignore the pink blush quickly covering my face because of those stupid pajamas, and to keep walking. Head high!

Walking around the camp, I realized fast enough that a) almost everybody was still asleep. b) nobody was even looking at my pajamas. c) half of the few kids outside, were actually wearing stupid pajamas. All with the same flustered blush on their face.

I wonder what they did to deserve wearing such stupid things.

After a while I got a little lost – It was amazing how much cabins were around here! – until I arrived at a place Will had shown me from a distance the day before: the Statue of the Hero of Olympus.

Curious I walked closer, until I was only a few meters away from it. Strangely it wasn't as big as I thought it would be, barely bigger than a tall men. But most of all, I realized suddenly that there wasn't just one person on the statue. There were two. The two of them were standing back to back, holding a weapon in one hand, and with the other they were holding the others hand, their fingers intertwined. It was the way they were standing like that, ready to battle, but so close, that stuck me. They were protecting each other backs.. and I doubted it would only be in fight.

Those two were lovers obviously. And that made the state of the two statues only more unlikely. It was strange to see one of the statues – a boy – with black stone for his hear, and green emeralds for his eyes, handsome and all, in perfect state... While the other was dirty... and, most of all, the statue missed his head, decapitated.

It had clearly been a quite pretty, muscular girl – the kind of girl most of the boys would fall for – holding a dagger in her hand. But with the dirt, and paint, and obscene writing all over her – not to mention her missing head – there was nothing left from her glory. It was making me nauseous...

"Do you know why she doesn't have a head?" I jumped when hearing the voice. "It's because she killed him."

"Who...?" I asked, not daring to turn around – I knew this voice.

"Her lover."

Holy shit. "Then why didn't they take her whole statue away...?"

"They didn't," the voice said, "She did it herself. She just never managed to destroy her whole statue, they stopped her before she could, letting her promise on Styx never to try to destroy it again. She would always been allowed to repair it, though... not that she wanted it."

"You mean, they stopped her from destroying the murderer of their hero, herself by the way?" I heard the person flinch behind me.

"Yes... because they never blamed her, it had just been a stupid coincidence, from their point of view. But she knew better and thus never forgave herself."

"Wow. That must be hard."

"It is.. I mean.. I suppose it is."

"Was it long time ago?"

"Almost 64 years."

64 Years... where had I heard that number before...? Then it stuck me.

"Nico and Mr. J have been immortal for 64 years now too, isn't it? Why haven't they tried to convince that girl it's not her fault? So she could forgive herself?"

And why couldn't they save him...? I would have a talk with Will and Nico later... now I waited for my answer.

It took a while before it came. But when it did, I would never have expected what the person behind me said:

"Some people don't want forgiveness, Sea'n."

I froze, letting the words sink in. _She couldn't know..._

"But that's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

There came no answer, and when I finally turned around, Annabeth Chase was long gone.

* * *

The talk I had with Annabeth got stuck in my head. At least, I supposed it was Annabeth, I was quite sure to recognize her voice.

" _Some people don't want forgiveness, Sea'n."_

What exactly did she mean by that? I mean, I knew what she wanted to say with it... but I there was something else.. a hidden meaning I couldn't get. She couldn't be know it, could she? She just couldn't...

Just don't think about it, Sea'n!

But I already had.

And so the whole morning until breakfast, and breakfast came really late, my brain kept repeating it over and over again...

" _Some people don't want forgiveness, Sea'n."_

And I knew exactly what she meant...

Gladly Nico the Death saved me of my thoughts after breakfast, with the simple phrase: "You are going to learn some Death tricks."

"What?!"

"Come on, just having some fun, newby!" And he dragged me along. While walking I noticed that Nico was much better looking than the day before, and much less scary... but after having been put in the infirmary to keep him company the whole afternoon – It was Will Solace's idea – I kind of get used to him. Even if most of his questions only got weirder, the time passing. Like:

"But you know some Halfbloods can breath underwater, you know." Sure I know, that's why I almost drowned when I was 5, after dreaming I could breathe underwater.

"Do you think this is just a pen, or could it be..." A pen?

"Has your mum been kidnapped by that Minotaur?" Wait... what... why...?

And so he kept asking for nearly an hour, finishing really disappointed. That's when he just send me away, claiming there was so much jumping around kid in me, it was giving him a headache.

As if I had moved even a finger in the whole discussion!

But however I ended up outside, and got to meet my sympathetic Hermes Cabin mates. And a few other kids I'll tell you about later on – right now I don't want to think about them, at all.

You really want though?.. so lets say if I say Ares and Toilets... do you get your point? That's why I don't like water – along with the almost drowning experience and some other, little cases.

But Ares better watch out next time they see me, because Nico is learning me some Death tricks!

* * *

Oh great.

Apparently he didn't mean "How to learn to kill your opponent" or anything in the same genre. No, he more meant something as in:

"How not to be eaten up by some crazy HellHouuuuuuuund...!"

The Hellhound in question was called Mrs. O'Leary. That was probably why my head didn't go on alarm when hearing the name. You wouldn't expect a bloody dangerous giant Hellhound to have a Lady's name, would you? More something like, "Rex", or "Fang", or "Grizzly", maybe even "Reaper"! But not Mrs.

So here I am, being watched by half the camp, running around the arena, chased by a drooling giant bulldog. Yelling my longs out. Glad I am a fast runner, and that there are some hiding places around here. I ducked into some cage, closing the door. The teeth of the beast biting in nothing.

I could hear Nico laugh. The whole bloody camp laughed. Yeah... I like it here more and more. Make up a plan Sean, come on, just make a fantastic plan so you can show everybody you were indeed that fantastic guy who killed a Minotaur bare hands – If you would have heard the stories already going through camp! – but the thing is... I don't even remember killing that Minotaur.

The last thing I knew was falling in the dirt, and the cow grabbing my leg.. and then standing in front of a layer of silver dust, with a bloody broken horn in my hand. At least I know yet what that dust is... But it isn't as if I could use any tactics I used against the Minotaur... could I?

Than the idea stuck me: there were no weapons here in the arena, and I honestly doubt that Nico would appreciate it if I would kill his PlayMate or whatever that dog is...

So there must be another way out... And Mrs. O'Leary is a dog after all. And I have experience with dogs. So picking up all my courage, I stepped out of the cage, looked the dog straight in the eyes and said:

"Couché!"

Mrs. O'Leary was startled for a moment, and I was sure it would work... Then she jumped forwards, shaking her head in happiness, throwing slobber all around her, and tackling me before I had time to blink. She grabbed me by my armor – at least Nico had given me some– pulled me up and shook me happily around. Have you ever been in such a Roller-coaster with ten looping one after the other, and sick making spins...? I had once... that's a toddler train ride compared to being the toy of some Maniac Hellhound.

I'm going to get si-h-h-h-ick...!

But I'm glad to be able to tell you, that somewhere in this whole shaking process, with my brain shaken out of my head and all... and my heart been lost on the way somewhere too... I managed to yell just a few words:

"Di'Angelo! - - - - If - - - You - - - Not - - Save - - Me - - Now - - Swear - - - Styx - - kill - - YOU !"

It had the wanted effect.

But once he had gently told his dear Mrs. O'Leary to let me down, he just lifted up an eyebrow, whispering:

"You know that I am immortal, kid?"

I held my head high – As good as I could as everything was spinning around me – and looked him straight in the eyes:

"So what?!"

And I had never heard such a hard laugh before.

"I like you, kid, you've really remember me of someone... even if..." he trailed off, looking at Mrs. O'Leary, who clearly wasn't interested in my anymore, chewing some kind of giant bot, which appeared out of nowhere on Nico's arrival. His face fell. "She doesn't seem to like you..."

She doesn't like me..?

As if I care!

* * *

At lunch, however, I was frightened like Hell. All the campers knew now that I probably just killed the Minotaur by luck.. and you know, it's not like it'll help my reputation in a good way.. it was more like a big mark on my head saying: "ToiletGUY!"

So I just grabbed my plate and sat down at the very end of the Hermes cabin table. Waiting for the cooks to arrive... before remembering – when all the food appeared out of nowhere on the other plates – I just had to think about my favorite food. So I did, and just like my moods are always overwhelming my thoughts... it just happens to be the case with my food too:

Hamburgers... And Hot-dogs... Great! Guess I will have to live on the bread today.

But than a kid I hadn't seen before sat down next to me.

"Hey, you're Sea'n, aren't you?"

He really was sitting next to me, for me.

"Yeah...? And you are..?"

"Chaim Solangelo, Son of Hestia. Nice to meet you."

Hestia.. Hestia.. Hestia..? Who the Hell was Hestia again...? But Chaim saw the expression on my face.  
"I know, lot to take in suddenly. My mum is the Goddess of Hearth. That makes me kind of an exception by the way. She's a virgin goddess, and I'm the first kid she created out of her fire. It's pretty cool! And because of that, as because she's the Goddess of Hearth and all, I can sit at every table, and even have a bed in every cabin. She's the Goddess holding us all together you know."

"Ah..."

Chaim laughed brightly. "So I saw you in the arena this morning..."

I sighed... "I know, messed everything up.. surprised I haven't heard anything of the Ares cabin already..."

"WHAT?!" he almost yelled. "Do you know that all newbies have a little meeting with Mrs. O'Leary when they arrive?"

No, I didn't.

"And do you know that even most Ares pee in their pants just looking at her. Most of the kids just stay locked up in that cage for hours until Nico frees them – and he always takes his time, even letting appear some skeletons sometimes – You didn't survive very long, sure, but at least you tried something smart... even if you could have better used English to have her lay down... not sure if she knows French..."

Chaim laughed again.

"And are you going to eat those...?" He pointed at my plate with pleading eyes...

"No, mind messed up so food messed up... I'm vegan." He pushed the plate towards him.

"Than just choose something else, VeganMan."

"You can?"

"Were kids of Gods, VeganMan, of course we can."

Ten minutes later I was finishing my delicious fresh tomatoes pizza, full of legumes, still laughing and talking with Chaim... mostly with mouth full.

I pushed my plate away, and saw Chaim immediately look up at me, his question already on the point of his tongue, as he had been chatting about nonsense to let me eat.. and now the real question could come:

"So, I heard you met Annabeth Chase, this morning."

Oh this conversation was going to be só interesting... At that moment, I noticed Annabeth sitting at the Poseidon Table, looking straight at me. No smile, no emotion, just an eyebrow a little higher than the other.

"You know, Chaim, we'll better speak about that later, just a feeling... Couldn't you tell me some stories of Camp..."

Because I was pretty sure she would hear everything I said, no matter how far away she was...

If she couldn't already read it in my thoughts...

* * *

After lunch, I followed Chaim to the arena – even if I had quite some trouble going there, because every single part of my body yelled me the same thing: HUGE HELLHOUND... EAT... ME...! Never had that feeling..? Now than I'm sure you're not an Halfblood. Lucky you.

My interesting way of walking towards that arena, totally amused Chaim – and I'm pretty sure he'll remember me the rest of my live –. And you know why? I had one foot wanting to go the other way – no kidding. It's the weirdest feeling I ever had. Did I already tell you that I'm a frightened giant mouse, most of the time? My classmates really liked that... especially when I yelled like a little girl the time they put a giant not fake-looking plastic spider in my bag. But hey, I was only eight!

And so I expected all my campmates to make fun of my attitude, too. It would just be normal.

But nobody did... of course there were some smiles, and lifted eyebrows here and there... but most of them looked concerned. One girl with dark skin, and amazing brown curly hair, even tapped Chaim on the shoulder asking him if I was okay.

Chaim shrugged, and than exclaimed to the whole group:

"Heil Sea'n WeedBrain, the O'Leary Roller-Coaster Tester! Bravest of all!"

I got a waterfall of applause and laughing!

Perhaps it wasn't so bad here after all.

"What's happening here? What's so funny? You know what happens when the Camp Director get too curious...!" A voice suddenly called from behind me. I turned around and saw Mr. J standing a few meters behind me, in armor, with a big smile, and a golden coin in his hand. Looking straight at me, of course.

"So newby.. care to share?"

I shrugged. "Oh Chaim just said something about my little encounter with Nico's dear Hellhound Pet."

"He did? And what did our dear Chaim say..?"

"Eh.. something about a O'Leary Roller-coaster tester... sir."

And Mr. J exploded in laughing, holding his stomach, almost falling on the ground. I just stood there, startled, watching him.

When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he mumbling something as "I'm so gonna tell Nick...", and walked over to me.

"So, newby, or perhaps should I call you Sea'n now, as you've passed the initiation.."

"Initiation?"

"Roller-Coaster." he winked.

Seriously?

"Have you already fought with weapons in your live, Sea'n? I've heard you're quite handy bare hands, but what about weapons?"

"I don't know, Sir...

" – Jason!"

"...Jason, the first monster I met of my live, was that really sympathetic cow. We should ask him over dinner sometime..."

Jason laughed again. "You and Leo... it's a match! – but I would say, you are at the perfect place here, because I'm going to learn some sword-fighting for beginners today! ... So I would say Sea'n, go pick up a sword over there, and join the others!"

I smiled and ran finding myself a training-sword, or so I thought. Because they didn't have beginner training swords (made of wood, or plastic, or so).. no they had only real completely dangerous sharp swords of... Celestian Bronze..? And they wanted me to fight with that?! They want me to kill someone?!

Guess they did.

I picked up the lightest sword I saw, which happened to be really heavy, and walked back to the others. Jason already had started the explanation of a few movements. Chaim was standing next to a little blond girl, making big movements with his hands – sing language? He really was amazing. And I was listening half word to what Jason was telling everyone. He was talking much to quickly and about things I never heard about... Parade? Faint? Triple-Spinn..? I ended up just blank looking at him, not hearing what he was telling anymore.. too complicated for me.

And then it happened.

* * *

 _The blond guy explaining how to sword-fight. Showing movements and all, and even if my sword was heavy and unbalanced, once the training began, I did it really well. Until the blond trainer walked towards me and showed me a more complicated movement – to make the other drop his sword. We started fighting, and somehow I managed to block all his attacks... and then I made the movement. And the blond guy's sword flew away._

 _I had defeated the trainer... this was amazing..._

* * *

"Sea'n? Have you followed anything I said?" Jason was standing right before me. "Because it's five minutes that you're standing there like a frozen tree.."

I blinked. The memory of that other fight was still in my head. How could I have beaten Jason, while just standing here?... have I fought with him before?... at least I guess he's the blond trainer I saw...

The thing is, that I was pretty sure this was not a memory from myself. I resembled to one of my dreams. Daydreaming..? No – I suddenly realised – I just remembered what I had dreamed tonight. I had dreamed this training. For sure.

"Sea'n.. Are you okay..? Need to lay down..?"

I recomposed myself quickly.

"No sir, I just blanked out, happens sometimes when I didn't sleep well... and you know, with the Hermes Cabin and all, it's quite difficult to sleep."

Jason smiled. "I know, I've been one night in the Hermes cabin, when I arrived at camp. Quite tiring. – But sure you don't want to sit down?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, here I will show you some really easy movement, okay?"

Yeah.. Just do as in your dream Sea'n, I told myself, than everything will be okay...

Jason began to show a few movements, and then suddenly yelled: "Ready?! Go!" and charged me.

I blocked the first strike, by miracle. And the second too. I stumbled backwards, trying as good as I could to not been hit by Jason's sword. Where did he even got the sword? He didn't have it in hand while explaining the movements to me! I stumbled another few steps back. Jason was clearly enjoying. Yelling things as: "Good!'" "Like that Sea'n!" "Perfect!" "Higher!" "Do you want to die or what?" – last one was when I tried to block his sword a meter lower than it actually was...

He finally stopped, leaving me out of breath in front of him.

"Not bad, newby.. for a first try. But if you're gonna fight like this with a real opponent, you're dead within two seconds."

"You're that bad a fighter?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"No. I just know when to fight bad, so I won't kill the newby I'm so gentle to give personal training." No smile this time.

"Sorry, it..."

"I know, but be careful with what you say, around here. Gods and Halfbloods are good to have grudges, and they don't forgive easily. I've known it myself..."

Shit, I just made the Camp Director my enemy...

"Don't worry so much, Sea'n. – You have to do that all lot more to come at my bad side. That counts for the whole learning staff here, by the way. We're too used to a certain idiot friend of us who never could keep his mouth shut! You don't want to know how much trouble he got us in because of that."

Jason laughed. "By the way, you want me to show you a more advanced trick, just for fun? Before I leave you to train with your friend Chaim?"

"Yes!"

"Here you are.." and he showed me the trick of my dream. The "how to turn your sword around you opponent's weapon, so you can pull it out of his hands"... It seemed quite easy. He gave a few demonstrations against me, disarming me. And then he showed it on another halfblood Kid, he'd asked for help, before looking at me.

"Want to give it a try, Sea'n?"

Sure! I already imagined myself disarming Jason with the same ease as in my dream... I positioned myself in front of him. I turned my sword around his, copying his former movements... and gave a very hard pull.

Easy! Right..?

The last thing I knew, was his sword not going to side, as it should, but following mine.. when I pulled it to my body. Oh god oh god oh...

Jason's sword spun towards me..

Before I had time to duck..I felt a sharp pain just above my ear..

And everything went black.


	3. How to drown a Sea'WeedBrain

_**Note of Autor: I do not own the world, and the characters of this story. This all belongs to Rick Riordan, author of the PJO and HOO series. I do own the storyline, though.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **There may also be some minor changes to the book, due mostly too my bad memory, but also to some parts of the story-line. But I hope to keep the characters in character. If at some point, you notice them being out of character, feel free to warn me.**_

* * *

 _She was back in time again.. back to that little 13 years old girl she once was, happy oh so happy she would finally see her dad again! He wanted her back! She could come back! She would be home aga..._

 _And then she suddenly felt it. A sharp pain snapping in her chest, blasting through her body._ Luke! _She dropped her books, she dropped her clothes and bags and everything.. and ran outside, toward the forest. As fast as she could._

Luke! _Something terrible was happening! She had to find him !_

Luke! _And then she saw him, lifeless, carried by hysterical wood nymphs. Her heart was bursting of pain. He couldn't be... She dropped down next to the body, pulling him into her arms, as close as she could.._

Luke.. Luke.. Luke! _He couldn't be.. he couldn't be..._

 _She caressed the hair out of his cold, twisted in pain face... He couldn't.._

 _Black Hair._

 _She froze, almost dropping the body. It wasn't Luke. It was someone else.. and while she stared at the boys face, a tear dripped down her cheek._

" _Percy.."_

 _He almost died that day, if it hadn't been for Chiron._

 _Sea'n almost died today, if it hadn't been for her._

 _She carefully knelt next to the unconscious body, laying on the ground. Blood everywhere, floating out of the giant cut at the side of his head. White of Skull bot... exposed through the blood... And the pain. Burning in her chest.. paralyzing.. ripping her apart... The same image playing all over again in her head: the sword hitting him. As hitting her. Cleaving through their skin._

 _She breathed deeply in, concentrating. She had never done this herself. Will had, Nico had, even Piper had once... but she not. She wasn't a healer. A strategist. A killer. A smart ass, perhaps.. but not a Healer.._

 _She bent closer to him, pressing her lips to the cut. Breathing in and out. Slowly. Closing her eyes, searching, deep inside her, to the source of her life... following the flows of life-energy, and bending a new one. Out of her body, in his... Giving him her own life. She was immortal, she had more than enough. At worst she would become a few months older, a bit tired perhaps.. but she would live.._

 _And so would he._

* * *

"Immortality like this is about as useful as sunscreen on a submarine." _  
_**― Elizabeth Marx, All's Fair in Vanity's War**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: How to drown a Sea'Weedbrain**

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in my bed in the infirmary. My head felt as if a ton of coco-nuts had been dropped on it... and the right side of my head was anything but sharp pain.

Then I remembered... I almost killed myself with the disarmed sword of my opponent! Could it be more humiliating?

I tried to sit up, but two hands immediately pushed me back down.

"Don't move, are you crazy..?"

I slowly turned my head towards the voice, and saw a young boy from around the fourteen sitting next to me. With red hair, a lot of freckles on his noise.. and interesting big noise too, by the way. And reddish eyes... Reddish eyes?!

Chaim. – I suddenly realized.

"So VeganMan, so tired of the Camp already you wanted a quick pass away..?" He laughed at me, but his eyes stood worried.

"No, just a little fight with my sword." I smiled bravely... "Nothing bad.."

"You're kidding me right?!" he exclaimed, almost angry. "I thought you were death! There was blood all over you're face! Mr. J – Jason – was completely panicking, yelling for Nectar and my da – Will!"

What..? "Your dad..? You mean.. Will's your father..? But I thought he and Nico..."

"Not the right moment for that, VeganMan! What I want to say, you're lucky to be alive! And you're saying that's nothing bad?!"

"He can't be you dad, can't he..."

"You're going to have a scar on your face for the rest of you live, you almost cut off your ear and almost destroyed your right eye!"

"But I thought you were the son of Hestia!" I couldn't stop myself.

Chaim looked at me, ready to explode!... but then he sighed and nodded, looking away...

"Will always wanted to have a kid... I think Nico secretly too. So they thought about adopting some orphan Halfblood.. but somehow none of the toddlers could stand Nick – must be to much Underworld in him or so – ... And thus my mum, who really liked them both, mostly for what they represented, created me. Perfect match for both of them. Enough fire in me to survive Will sun energy, and enough light and danger inside me to like Nico. Technically I'm the Fire Boy. You can even see it in my hair!"

He smiled. Pointing at his head. And then I saw it: I hadn't noticed it before, because there was a bit of wind outside. But in the infirmary there wasn't any wind.. and still his hair was slightly moving, as flames licking around his head. And the colors... I had thought it had been the sunlight outside, but even here, inside, with only a bit of light, his hair was as bright as outside, if it wasn't more.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, quite cool isn't it. I'm the son of the Hearth, around which are sitting both the Light and the Darkness. Did you know, that Will even glows when he's happy?! And if Nico is, everything becomes darker..? With the two of them near each other, you can't see it, but when you're just playing around with one of your dads.. than it's so obvious! I love it! And... – Oh, before I forget, drink this!"

He gave me a glass of a strange substance... smelling so so so delicious. And tasting even better! It warmed up my whole body. I looked up at Chaim, smiling.

"So you were telling about your dads..."

"Yeah! Sure. You know..." and Chaim kept rambling about both his fathers... and I could say I liked it. It remembered me... the past. From before... the.. I pushed the thought away, laughing at some joke Chaim just told about Nico, which I hadn't heard...

And sadly I didn't follow his rambling really long... because quickly enough I felt my eyes close, and I drifted off to sleep..

And for once I didn't dream, at all.

* * *

When I woke up again, Chaim was gone, but instead of him, there was someone else sitting next to my bed. A certain girl... Annabeth Chase.

She was sitting on a chair, one knee high, her foot reposing on the seat of her chair, and the other leg lay on my bed. How could such a position be comfortable by the...

Wait.. it couldn't be... but yes, Annabeth Chase was fast asleep, drooling a little bit, and snoring quite loudly! Don't ask me how she could have fallen asleep in such position...

She had knotted up her hair in a ponytail before coming here, for sure, but the pony-tail had almost gone loose... She was also wearing the traditional orange T-shirt – smeared with dried blood? – , like all the other kids – except the kind of blood of course – , and most of all: a beautiful necklace full of pearls (those must be the famous Year-Pearls Chaim had told me about at lunch – they weren't really made anymore, as there were now so much campers getting old, that they got a backache because of their weight... I'm not kidding!), and also another necklace.

A necklace, with the same kind of pearls, made of leather, bounded around her shoulder down to her waist. Stronger. Cooler...

Intriguing... as if she had been counting the years..

But she couldn't.. could she? She wasn't immortal, was she? I wasn't quite sure, but I guess she wasn't. Just some kind of weird intuition... she wasn't im-MORT-tal, she was already...

I kicked the thought away, I wasn't ready to go down that road yet. Just not. I almost killed myself, remember!

Whatever. She was there, sitting next to my bed, with a terrible pale face – almost white? Almost transparent? Just like Nic..? – while her arms were quite tan. There were thick curves under the eyes, little scars all over her faces – easy to see now, with such white skin –. No lipstick, no make-up.. I didn't even smell perfume.

And she was grimacing, her chin a bit forwards, biting her lip. Having a nightmare..?

I tried carefully if I could sit up, but there came no pain. I thought I had been pretty badly hurt...? But who cares, I seam to be fine! So stood up, and walked over to Annabeth, and pushed some lost little hair out of her face. She mumbled something in her sleep... I bend closer, listening as good as I could and then I heard it: "I love you Seaweed Brain..."

What? I tumbled away, confused. Why did she love me.. she didn't know me right..? Or... was she speaking about someone else? I didn't know. I did another step aside and stepped on a cap.

An old Baseball cap, from some team I never had heard about. A little creased – but that's probably because I walked on it! – with a bit of dirt on it – that couldn't come from my feet! – and also a little stain of blood...

I carefully picked it up, having a closer look at it. But it was most certainly a normal Baseball cap. Annabeth's probably, as it had been laying next to her, she must have lost it in her sleep. I walked back to her, pushing that same hair out of her face again...

She sighed at my touch, and a little smile was drawn around her lips. I didn't know if she had been speaking about me.. or someone else... but if I could make her happy just being here, than everything was okay.

And smiling I put the cap back on her head..

And she was gone.

Disappeared into nothing.

Oh GOD!

* * *

I jumped backwards, towards my bed, a startled scream leaving my lips.

My leg hit something hard but quite soft too, which was stuck between my bed and Annabeth, horizontally...

Someone yelled!

I lost balance, tumbling over the thing...

And hit the ground. Hard.

My head!

I felt dizzy again – apparently I wasn't healed that much after all... Two hands grabbed my shoulders, carefully, and I heard a familiar voice whisper:

"Oh gods, Sea'n... You okay..?"

But there was nobody.

"You know I would be feeling better if I could actually freaking see the freaking I don't know what who is speaking to me..." Not the moment to be sarcastic Sea'n...!

The person laughed, one hand left my chest, and Annabeth appeared, holding her cap in the hand. "What did I miss...?" I said, barely hearing my own voice.

She smiled again – what was it why she looked so much better when she smiles, looking actually alive..?

"Invisibility cap. I must have fallen asleep while watching you... – I mean, Will asked me to keep an eye I on you!"

An invisibility cap..? Awesome!

"I know, you had a nightmare." It had already slipped out of my mouth

"I was speaking aloud?!" she looked suddenly worried.

Yes you were... "No you weren't." I said, "But your cap had fallen off, so I saw you grimacing."

She stare at me for a while, her gray eyes calculating.. and then she suddenly burst out in laughing again. "You mean, you actually put my cap back on..?! And I just..."

"Disappeared in front of my eyes..? Completely! Right answer! 100 points for Annabeth Chase!"

"Yeah..." She kept smiling, staring at me again. It was something in her eyes, a longing, a happiness, a certain lov...? I lifted an eyebrow, confused. She didn't give any reaction to it, as if she hadn't Sea'n it. I was as if she wasn't really looking at me, as if she was looking at the phantom of something else – someone else..

Her Seaweed Brain...?

"Annabeth..?" I was starting to panic, slightly.

She just smiled brighter, bending a little closer... and I suddenly realised I was kind of laying on my back, with her kneeling kind of half next to me, half on top of me... while she was seeing the guy she was in love with.. in me...

Oh god!

"Annabeth!" I yelled, pushing her away. She snapped out of her... daydream? Standing up as fast as she could and looking at me with horrified eyes.

"Di immortalès! I didn't..." She was completely panicking. The door of the infirmary opened slowly.. "... I should go!" she yelped.

And she was gone, again, disappeared into nothing. Stupid cap!

And I just lay there on the ground, trying to understand what just happened. I almost had been kissed by a 16 year old girl thinking I was the guy she loved. A guy with almost the same name as me... A guy who had probably probably left her... or had died, being a halfblood and all...

But most of all I felt the slight panic in chest when she had bended closer.

I had almost been kissed...

Oh Gross!

* * *

So... Yeah... let's say... that...

...perhaps almost killing myself with my own sword – and almost been kissed by a freaking Annabeth! – hadn't been that bad after all. Because honestly what's wrong with making a fool of yourself and being the center of all jokes for the rest of the week (or perhaps the whole summer). Personally, I love it! (got the sarcasm?).

It's always the worst during sword-training. Nobody wants to train with me, and especially not when Jason gave me a foam sword to train with. I personally prefer that... but not when everybody laughs at your face when seeing the sword.

Sword-training had became one of my worst classes. But sadly not the worst...

Because you know, since my "almost being kissed by an ugly fury" incident with Annabeth (that's kind of how I explained my strange psychological situation afterwards to Chaim – without mentioning her name, but comparing her to the most ugliest fury I had seen of my live – .. not to mention the fact I pretended it had only been a nightmare, and not real... and that that dream kind of tilted with him bending closer to look at my bandage – I actually thought he was going to kiss me too!).

… Since that incident, more and more strange things are happening here in camp. Rumors spreading, about me and the Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson... And that always in the same sentence.

Ares kids, while trying to push my head in the toilet, suddenly stopping, looking at each other and mumbling things as: "Why doesn't it explode..?"

Nico who keeps hanging out with me, still asking the same weird questions...

The head of the Athena cabin blinking when I told her I don't have dyslexia, and that I love reading...

The Apollo kids wondering why I just can't stay on those stupid fucking Pegasuses – I don't like horses, okay?! – and asking me over and over again if I understand what they say. Since when does a horse talk?!

But worst of all, nobody believing that I can NOT swim.

Today, day six since I arrived here, I was even asked twenty times, if I wanted to come to the lake. 19 of them by the Aphrodite girls (obviously I am their next target) and one time by Chaim because he wanted to show me some of his tricks ( about what summoning darkness, light en fire can do with water splashing around, or so...)

But no! I will not come more than 100m close to the lake. People here are not trustworthy enough here... And I'm completely right at that point! Don't object!

And Annabeth? Forget it, she doesn't come near me anymore. As in, even making a detour when I'm on her path. But I know she's still staring at me when I don't look. It's called intuition. I don't care, I've more than enough on my mind right now...

And that's called capture the Flag game.

The worst of my classes.

* * *

At this moment, I am standing next to the river: the frontier between both territories.

With an oversized helmet with blue plumage on it.

With a much too big shield...

...and my good old foam sword – Yes, indeed, you also wonder what I can do with a foam sword when twenty kids of Ares attack me with real weapons..? No kidding!

I think you get it why I don't like capture the Flag.

And you can of course say.. why don't they use my strong points, instead of putting me on a frontier guard post... but the thing is, my strong points aren't... understood by them.

I mean.. I already know that this is not the place to be for me, and that within a few minutes I will probably be attacked by four kids of the Ares cabin - those who like to make me kiss the toilets. One of them will have an electric spear. They will beat me up, and then – as if I couldn't have less luck – I will be attacked by a Hellhound. Ending up in the Infirmary again.

I of course told the Athena cabin, but they don't believe me at all. They know of course about weird Halfblood dreams... but I quote: "The place where you are is one of the most difficult places to come, and it's really dangerous to cross the river here, so you won't be disturbed by any Ares here – they are not that stupid – And you can do your job perfectly."

Telling me that nothing can happen to me here, and thus I will not disturb them in their perfect super fantastic strategy, is another way to understand it. Especially when my job is actually to _**prevent**_ Ares to cross the river.

But here I am, at the Ares side of the river, waiting for bad things to happen. And of course the worst thing possible happens. Suddenly the bushes at the blue team's side break open, and I see four Red run towards the river...

...with the blue flag in their hands!

Oh great!

And apparently the river and I are the only ones standing between their territory (and thus their victory) and them.

Oh god oh god oh god

And of course I suddenly decide NOT to run, but to do my job. A guy with a foam sword against four heavily armed Red in armour. A suicidal guy... clearly!

"Isn't that foam boy over there..?" Seriously?

"Sad that there isn't any toilet here!" (I told you, the toilet guys!)

"Already pissed in you pants, kid?" Very very funny guys...

"Could be dangerous you know... with the river and all... you never know, perhaps he'll summon a giant Goldfish to eat us..." What?!

And so they kept talking, taking all their time to walk to the river, smirking, and joking, and leaving me more than enough time to think.

Think Sean.. think. The whole blue team is counting on you... surely they must be on their way to save you pretty ass right now.. you just have to win them some time.. and then they'll...

The first Red stepped into the river.

Think Sean... think think think think think...

THINK!

And the answer was given by the Ares stepping into the river. At the moment he stepped into the water he yelled, tumbling back, grabbing his feet... crying like a baby.

And smirking like a fool.

"Oh no, the reincarnation of the big Hero of Olympus just let the water bite me... I'm going to dieheheheheee.." The whole group bursted out in laughing, fake-helping the "victim"on his feet and making faces to me.

And I ignored my fear of water and stepped into the river.

"Indeed, guys! Just laugh a little more. The river loves that."

I once.. a few months ago, watched a few episodes of an ancient TV-series during my History class, called The Last Airbender or so... and I remembered some girl controlling water making weird fighting movements...

And so I took the same position as she did just before a fight. Moving my feet under water to make some ripples in the river. Looking as death serious as I could.

"I give you five seconds to run... or you can explain yourself with the river... and I doubt you'll like that." I bent a little down, starting one of her movements... really really slow...

"Letting toilets explode is so cliché you know... rivers on the other hand."

The Red were looking at each other, confused.

"Five!"

They looked around them, hesitant.

"Four!"

Each one of them signed another to approach the river...

"Three!"

One of them did almost a step closer...

"Two!" Come on... run..!

Another turned around, while the one did a step closer.

"ONE!" leave..!

He turned around too... staring at the forest behind him...

"ZERO!"

And the river around me exploded.

All around me!

Water everywhere... pulling at me... pushing, striking, swirling...

I was pulled under, tumbling over, losing any idea of what was up and what was down...

I tried to swim – but I can't swim! – Trying to find the bottom of the river... just to know where – how! – I was.

Breath was missing, bells of air – my air – slipping out of my mouth. Where was the upside? My feet hit a stone... sharp pain in my leg..

HELP!

Help!

..help...

.. hel...

...he...

...hg...

And then I suddenly saw the trees, already almost unconscious... but the ground was beneath me... the grass was beneath me... the water was still shocking me... but less...

And then I saw two green eyes... staring at me.

Smirking...

And the water dropped me... on the stones, on the earth, on the grass.

And all I could hear was the Red laughing:

"He really can't swim!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh god! Never forgetting this!"

"This was so fun, Perseus!"

And then I heard footsteps coming closer, and felt someone's breath on my ear, whispering:

"Don't bluff you can control water, kid, when Poseidon's Son is just standing before you... You could upset my father..."

With the last of my forces I tried to look up, rolling myself half over... and looked right into a familiar face.

I had seen it already, but made out of stone, the same black hair, the same jaw, the same green – sea green eyes – And I had heard his name.

"Perseus." As in Percy/Perseus Jackson

It couldn't be...


	4. How a hero got lost in the river

_**Wow.. never thought that the last chapter would be such a big deal.. really not. Between "Y-you are a monster! He was supposed to be Percy!" and "PERCY MY BABY THIS BETTER NOT BE A TRICK OMG AAAHAHAHAH" or "Omg! Percy is back!"... the pressure is quite high.**_

 _ **But I am not the fan writer where the events just come falling out of thin air... everything has it's own logic. So don't judge me to fast... just read.**_

 _ **By the Way: I do not own the PJO and HOO series... uncle Rick does. I just own Sean, and Chaim and the story line.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: About a "Hero" lost in a river... – And a Son of Poseidon by the way!**

* * *

In some moments in your live, your brain just bugs. It is then as if all those neurones and protons and nerves and cells and proteins and eh... dirtjeans... in your head collide with each other at the same time in an exploding pile-up!

If this would have been some fantasy book, there would even have been some smoke coming out of my airs, for sure. But this is, sadly, the real reality – even if the reality happens to involve Gods, Immortals, Giant Cows and Bulldogs and some Puddles of Shadow too – and so, I just had the feeling as if a pan of boiled oil had been poured into my brain through my left ear hole (the one Perseus had whispered in), boiling everything inside my skull.

And so, as my mind was just a puddle of baked brain cells right at this moment, the only thing it was able to do, was making me ramble something as: "W-w-wait... W-w-wHAt?"

Perseus pulled at my hair, lifting my head up, earning a gasp of me. He growled:

"Don't EVER pretend to be a brother of mine, newby. You don't even come to the heel of the weakest of my five year old siblings. Weak and miserable... Never PRETEND to belong to family of mine again!"

Yo. this guy was really the kindness self don't you think?

"You heard me?!"

Somewhere all what he said just went one ear in, the other out... everything he said just made my poor just drowned brain bug more. He was supposed to be a hero, a fantastic, kind, super sweet, super loyal, super tolerant hero. Someone who fought for the good, and for who everyone – as long as they didn't try to eat or kill him – was family. And, most of all, who was supposed to be death since 64 years...

"Percy...?"

Perseus sniffed his nose, lifting his eyes to the sky, growling again:

"My name is PerSEUS!"

Wait... didn't Chaim tell me that the Hero of Olympus despised his real name, or at least didn't like it at all...? Even getting furious when anyone except his parents would call him something else than "Percy"? And now he...

"You're supposed to be death!" It came out of my mouth before I could stop my tongue.

The guy fell still, freezing. "What did you say?"

"You died 64 years ago!" I yelled, panicking.

And the guy burst out in laughing.

"Nope... completely alive... even though, 64 years ago I was death. Technically I didn't even exist." He smirked. "But I am flattered you compare me to the Hero himself, but that's normal, I'm just as awesome!"

"What?!" I was understanding less and less of this whole thing. And I am not the obvious kind of person!

His hand began to caress my hair, as if I was some.. pet?!

"And I am twice at powerful as he... at least!" he smirked again, pulling my head farther up. "And I at least wasn't so stupid to fall in love with some egocentric daughter of Athena.. who murdered him once she didn't need him anymore!" He smiles, proudly...

...and I was going to beat that arrogant smile out of his face!

"She would NEVER do that!" I yelled. I pushed him away, tackling him, jumping on his chest, punching every part of his body I could reach. I didn't know were it came from, but my whole body was on fire: boiling, fuming, furious fire. And he was going to pay, for everything!

"Don't talk about her like that... ever ever ever again... Miserable arrogant non-worthy brat!"

I didn't know were it all came from, but the one thing I knew was this: I was beating up an around 15 year old guy, who had probably been trained at camp for years now (and thus must have a black belt in fighting or so)... and who was surrounded by his dear Ares friends: really strong, really mean, everything but sympathetic bully friends. Before I realised it, they pulled me of him, turning my arms behind my back, squeezing hard.

Perseus stood up, with a black eye, and a little cut in his lip, gazing at me as if... he shrugged his shoulders, turning his head from left to right. I could hear his neck crack.

"You are going to pay so much, dear friend." he growled. "You should know who to have on your bad, and on your good side."

He slowly walked over to the river, taking all his time. I could see I had hit him quite well, he was struggling breathing.

At least I did something good. And at that moment I also realised they still hadn't crossed the river. They still hadn't won the game...

I really had done something good: I had brought us Blues some time...

...but what were they waiting for to save me?!

One of the Ares noticed me looking hopefully at the forest, and giggled. Oh... I hadn't realised it was a girl, they all look the same. "Don't hope too much, Foam Boy, Perseus came back from his quest, just before the game... I really doubt your team even knows he's here. They don't expect us to cross this part of the river. It would be suicidal. At least, it is without a Son of Poseidon."

I looked at Perseus again. He had stepped into the river, knee deep. I saw the water slowly crawl up on him, enveloping him in some kind of second transparent skin. I saw his head being covered by it... I saw his black eye slowly disappear, just like the bruises on his face, and the cut in his lip...

He smiled and let the layer of water fall down again, stepping out of the river. When he walked back to us, I could notice the ease he was breathing with, and he wasn't limping slightly anymore. The water had healed him... and he was completely dry!

He stopped right in front of me, smiling brightly, kindly... but his eyes stood still full of anger.

"And now that I feel a little better... it's up to us." He smiled again.. and kicked me.

I didn't see the punch coming, I just felt the pain. Exploding in my stomach. I choking, falling on my knees, trying to catch my breath. It hurt... so... much!

"Hold him up!"

I felt hands grabbing my shoulders, pulling me up my feet. Someone grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at Perseus, while he armed himself for another kick. And I realised he probably wouldn't stop after one or two or three... more like continuing until I couldn't stand on my feet... I had to find a way...

"Please... I'm sorry..."

He shrugged and his fist came down, hard, extremely hard. I collapsed, only the Ares preventing me from falling again. I didn't feel my stomach anymore, just the pain.

And he punched me again.

"Please..."

And again...

"...please..." my vision became blurry...

And again...

"...plea..."

And again...

"...ple..."

And again...

"...pl..."

And again...

"..."

* * *

They finally let go their hold on me, and I dropped to the ground, curling into a ball, sobbing. I heard Perseus spit on the ground next to me, and knew he was rolling his shoulders right now, caressing his bruised fist. But _he_ just needed to bend down in the water and it all would be the past... it wasn't my case.

For me, the pain was overwhelming, everywhere, knocking me out.

But I still heard them walk toward were they had planted the Blue Flag, the time they... took care of me. And I still knew that in the end I had failed.

I could have found a way to prevent them from winning the game. I could have find a way to prevent the others in time.. I could even, at least, have spit Perseus in the face for what he was doing to me... as a real hero.

But I had begged him for mercy. Like a frightened little kid. The frightened little kid I promised myself never to be again.

I rolled over, looked through my eyes half closed by the pain, and saw Perseus walk over to the river, spreading his arms. I saw the river split in two, forming a path to the other side, just like in the story of Moses.

I saw Perseus step into the river, towards his victory... and I forced myself up on my feet.

"Don't move." I exclaimed, filling my voice with every authority I had left in my body.

Perseus froze, turning around, lifting up his eyebrow.

"So the newby is stronger than we thought." He continued to walk, holding up his Flag.

The Ares stayed on the river side, unsure what to do, looking at me and then at the son of Poseidon again.

"I said stop!"

Perseus stopped, gazing at me, smirking: "And what are you going to do? You are miserable, you aren't even capable of holding as sword. You are weak and young, and thin, and small. A little mama's boy, not even capable of defending himself against a little mouse... You can't do anything against me. Foam boy."

I couldn't see anything anymore, a red mist blocking my view. I felt angry, so much more furious as I was when I had attacked him before. As if my whole body was boiling of hate towards this guy. Toward this arrogant brat.

I felt a strange pull in my stomach, and the river exploded!

But not like when Perseus controlled it before, no, suddenly the water regain his natural way of flowing, with such force, with such anger, it splashed all around. I didn't even see Perseus eyes widen, I just saw them roll away, showing the white of his eyes globes... and then he was taken under, disappearing in the river, swept away by the whirling wild water.

Not reappearing...

He was gone...

Oh shit.

* * *

But there were no Ares running towards the river, trying to save their friend... I suddenly even realised there hadn't been any Ares shouting at the horror of the spectacle. There hadn't even been any sound at all.

When I turned around to look at them, I saw them all laying on the ground.

Motionless.

What had I done?


	5. Playing the river-rescuer who can't swim

_**Hello guys, here the next chapter, because I'm motivated to write the last days (mostly in the middle of the night, though, when I should sleep... so I don't know how long I keep this rhythm up).**_

 _ **As my last chapter was a bit confusing, here just some facts, you shouldn't forget:**_

 _ **1) This story is happening in the future, to be precise, in June 2074. And that is 64 years after the fight against Gaia.**_

 _ **2) At least Nico, Jason, Piper and Leo are immortal... and Annabeth of course.**_

 _ **3) And their stories had spread quite widely over the whole halfblood world, including some mortals having relationships with gods...**_

 _ **4) Sean is 12 years old, almost 13, just like Percy when he arrived at camp.**_

 _ **So that's everything I'm going to tell right now, and I can only say one other thing: enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **PS: I do not own the PJO and HOO stories: uncle Rick does.**_

 _ **If at the end of this chapter still nobody has any idea who Sean's dad is, than I really am a bad writer...**_

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT: as it really troubles some readers the Sean is pronounced Seen, it'll be written Sea'n for the rest of the story... even though it officially (thus also for Sea'n himself) it's written Sean.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: About a Dreamboy swimming as good as stone playing the river-rescuer**

* * *

 _ **Sea'n**_

I stared at the Ares, laying there, in front of me. I didn't move, I couldn't move. My breathing was becoming quicker and quicker, my body started trembling.. big shivers shaking through my spine. My vision was blurry, seeing everything in a white foggy mist.

 _I killed them... I killed them... I killed them... I killed them..._

I fell on my knees, digging my fist in the ground, howling out of anger...

out of guilt.

 _I killed them... I killed them... I killed them..._

It came all flashing back to me, pictures out of a suppressed far away past. Images I thought I had forgotten, had pushed away out of memory... So I could keep smiling... could keep living.

 _I killed them... I killed them..._

The body laying in front of me.. my hands covered in blood... the blank eyes fixing me... eyes who would never see again... and the dagger laying at my feet.. the bronze bloody dagger.. my fingers knew too well...

 _I killed them..._

And then I heard the sound, and I was back in present again, looking up at fast as I could. One Ares, one of the guys, had moved. Just a tiny bit, but he had. I jumped on my feet, running towards him, dropping down on my knees next to him. I bent forwards to press my fingers against his throat, to feel the heartbeat... and then I heard him again, moaning.

"Don't mama... please don't let me eat that... please please please... no Brussels Sprouts... please please... someone help me!"

He was having a nightmare, and a quite bad one too... having to eat Brussels Sprouts, how awful! I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Brussels Sprouts... I have something to blackmail him now, if ever he and his friend attack m...

The others! I quickly ran over to the others, checking them all. But they all were breathing and moaning, and sighing...

They were all sleeping. They were all fast asleep, having a fantastic nightmare...

And I burst out in laughing, because they weren't death.

 _I hadn't killed them... I hadn't killed them... I hadn't killed them...!_

I fell on my knees again, some tears dripping out of my eyes, still laughing. _I hadn't killed them...!_

I never had been so relieved... and right at that moment, I heard the resound of a horn, far away in the forest. Three times! The Blue had won the game... and I had done that. I had prevented the Red to cross the river with the Blue Flag. I had done my jo..

And then it hit me. Indeed the Ares were still alive, just sleeping. But nobody could survive being swept away by a whirling wild river... while being asleep... so fast asleep he wouldn't wake up... wouldn't be able to swim..

 _Perseus._

And suddenly it hit me what had happened. I never had controlled the water, forcing it the regain it's natural flow... I never had done anything with the water. I just had made Perseus lose control, by making him fall asleep. He just had lost his control over the water, and had been swept away by his very own weapon... by my fault.

I let someone fall asleep in the middle of a wild furious merciless river.

Oh god...

I run towards the river, as fast as I could, looking for some sign of orange T-shirt.. or black hair. But there was nothing. I ran downwards, following the flow, searching in the water. I had to find him. Perhaps it wasn't too late.. perhaps I could still.. I don't know... re-animate him?!

Branches kicked into my face, rocks rolled away under my feet, making me lose balance, making me trip... I fell. One. Twice. I didn't care.

I had to find him!

And then I saw something black in the middle of the river. Black hair. I saw a motionless body laying head down in the water, blocked by a rock.

 _Head down!_

And I couldn't swim. And river was deep, and wild.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

 _Annabeth Chase watched as the blond haired boy waited on his guarding spot, bored. She knew all to well why he was here. She never had seen anyone fight that bad with a sword, or any other weapon, of her entire live. And she had lived long, much too long._

 _So there he stood, bored, doing his job as frontier guardian on a place nobody would come. Bored and... frightened? Annabeth Chase had always been good at reading people, she was a pure blood strategist.. she needed to know her opponents... even if this guy wasn't an enemy._

 _It was just a kid playing Capture the Flag for the first time, with a foam sword because he couldn't handle a real one. She didn't even really know why_ she _was here. She hadn't watched any Capture the Flag for years now. She wasn't in the... mood anymore._

 _But here she was, watching this kid, because he intrigued her. And it wasn't because she had thought a moment he could – he might – be a reincarnation of... DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM! She pressed the thoughts away, before they would hit her, before she would be kicked back into memories, before the pictures would play again in her mind... images of the last time she saw him. 64 years ago. When her world came to end..._

 _She shivered, her body starting to tremble._

" _Perc..."_

 _DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!_

 _But it was too late, she was back in the past again, and all those precious moments she ever shared with him, came back to her, as sharp stones piercing though her heart, over and over again._

 _It hurt. It hurt so much every time she thought about him.. every time she that realised again she would never see him... she would never feel him.. she would never smell his delicious skin again... never looking in those eyes again... never having his strong, sweet body pressed against hers again, while he moaned her name into her ear... and that for the rest of eternity. It hurt... every time she realised again that she had lost him forever._

 _A shout brought her back to the present, and she looked up, alarmed._

" _She would NEVER do that!" And she saw the same blond kid pushing a guy down, a black haired guy, and starting to kick him, with all the force he had in his little body. Beating him up like Hades._

" _Don't talk about her like that... ever ever ever again... Miserable arrogant non-worthy brat!"_

 _Who was he speaking about..? How long had she been out? She only then noticed the Ares, pulling the kid of the guy, turning him his arms behind his back. She winced. Knowing already what would come... she had seen it many times._

 _She winced again when she recognized the guy with black hair: a symbol of parents stupidity. He didn't deserve his name, none of them did... all those Jasons, Pipers, Franks, Leo, Perseus' , Hazels, Nico, Reynas and even Clarisses and Grovers, seaming to pop out of nowhere because their Halfblood parent thought those name would bring them glory... Some were okay, most of them had just a too big head for their own good! Why didn't parents understand that names don't bring glory, just your acts did..._

 _At least nobody remembered her name..._

 _And she deserved that._

 _She watched as the black haired Son of Poseidon, Mr. Cliché-Name number 3, walk over to the river, to heal himself, and then back to the kid... already rolling his shoulders, to be ready to..._

 _And she almost run forwards, to stop them. To protect the kid. She didn't know why. She only knew she wanted to save him. She only felt her blood rush in anger, ready to make them stop – breaking a few bones in the process to, preferably! But she didn't move. She promised herself long ago she wouldn't care. This would be happening for the rest of time, over again. Bullies and victims. It was nature._

 _But when she heard the kid gasp when the first kick hit him, she breathed deeply in, her body starting to tremble again. And when the second kick hit him, she fell to her knees. Not able to breathe, using all her willpower not to run over to them, and make them wish they were never born. Until they would be crawling at her feet and begging the kid for forgiveness._

 _But she wouldn't. She wasn't a hero... she never was... and she would never try again to play one..._

 _Tears fell down her cheeks, while she watched one blow come down after the other... and she heard the kid gasp and yelp and cry.. she felt every punch as it hit herself, and ten times worse... It was as if she was seeing a dear friend, a beloved friend, being beaten up, without doing anything to help him... and that hurt. So. Much._

 _But the thing is, the kid wasn't a friend of her, and he would never be... She promised herself she would never care again... and for 64 years she hadn't... then why did this tear her apart so so much? Why was the only thought crossing her mind over and over again: Save him! Save him!_

 _Why did she suddenly care?_

* * *

 ** _Sea'n_**

My brain bugged even more than when I chose not to run, and to try to prevent Ares to cross the river. This time, it told me clearly, in understandable words, without any way to miscomprehend it's meaning, that I needed to jump. Jump from stone to stone, toward that rock in the middle of the meters deep river, were Perseus was floating... were he was dying.. if I wasn't already too late.

I felt my own body calculate how to jump on the first stone, without losing balance, without having my foot slip away and me falling into the river, being swept away by the water... and drowning.

That wasn't a good perspective right? But still I felt myself jump to the first stone, standing there balancing on one feet, while trying to prepare myself for the next jump.

 _I had to save him!_

Saving the guy who first almost drowned me, and was then ready to beat me to unconsciousness... and all that without any sign of guilt. It would be perfectly in my right just to turn around and leave, you know. But of course I didn't. I had to play the hero, again. Hadn't my last time... times as playing the hero showed enough of my non-hero-ness? As in O'Leary Roller-coaster? In almost drowning when playing the fake son of Poseidon, reincarnation of the BIG HERO, because an actual Son of Poseidon was standing before me? Coming up for someone I didn't even knew (some daughter of Athena long death) and being beaten up for it? Pretty good results don't you think? Can be glad I even survived this first week of camp!

And now there I was, balancing on slithering stones, trying to save the same guy who would probably let me drown if I was in his case – and that while risking my own live!

Did I already tell you that I can't swim. I really can't swim? I just sink as a 1000 pound stone! Well, I guess you now suddenly realise why I am being suicidal again!

I jumped towards the other stone. I almost slipped, almost falling in the scumming water... I love your ideas Sea'n!

… Wait... Am I talking to myself now?

And then it happened, of course it did. At only two meters away from Perseus, I fell. Suddenly the stone just seamed to disappear under my feet (or just I jumped to far), and I felt myself tumbling down. I hit the cold water, gasping for air. I tried to grab something.. the edge of the stone... anything... but nothing.

My head got under... the river swept me away, pulling me farther down. I coughed.. breathing even more water in, coughed again... and then a hand grabbed my shirt. Someone pulled me up, out of the water.

"Do you want to die or what?" A really angry, but worried voice yelled into my ear. I looked up and saw myself floating into the air, just next to the stone I just missed... being held up by an invisible – but holy shit what strong! – hand.

Just one hand...

And then she appeared, holding her cap in the other hand.

Annabeth.

How could she even be strong enough to hold me like that?! She's like.. I don't know.. one head higher than me.. barely? And really doesn't seem that muscular... You now, I still have some baby fat! (god, hadn't wanted to tell you that little detail...)

She lifted up an eyebrow...

"Didn't know you were that suicidal, Sea'n!"

..and tossed me over her shoulder. And with an unnatural ease she just jumped back, from stone to stone, to the edge. I must be dreaming. But when she tossed me to the ground, sighing, I knew this was all happening for real. Because if you're dreaming you can't feel any pain, and I felt more than enough pain hitting all through my body, when I hit the ground. Guess Perseus had beaten me up quite well then...

I winced. She laughed.

And with the laugh still around her lips, she growled – is it even possible to growl and laugh at the same time? – something like:

"You better explain me really quickly why you were trying to play jumping from stone to stone in a river while you can't swim!"

What? Didn't she see...? I turned around quickly, but Perseus body still was floating there, motionless...

"Perseus!" I jumped on my feet, almost ready to try my failed rescue operation again.. because I couldn't just let him die without trying anything... could I? No matter what he had done to me...

Annabeth pulled me down immediately, growling again.

"Are you completely stupid Sea'n?! He is a Son of Poseidon! He can breath..."

Underwater.

He can breath. Under. Water.

Of course he could. How could I have been...

"Yes of course he can! How is he going to visit his dad otherwise? Come on, Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you were so..." She fell still, looking at me with a strangled expression, putting her hand against her mouth... completely panicking...

And then she was gone...

Invisible again.

And I just stood there, trying to process everything what just happened... she had called me Seaweed Brain again. Why? Why again?

And most of all: I almost died saving a Son of Poseidon lost in a fucking river! While he could breathe underwater! I really had been acting stupid, and I wasn't used to being that, at all.

* * *

I stood there for a while, thinking, until I finally decided to leave. Before Perseus would wake up... because honestly I don't think I ever have a chance to ever got on his good side again... more likely I will be stuck on his "hate" side for the rest of my live now... and being alone with him, awake, somewhere in the forest, didn't make that live really long. More like: I'll have a ticket to Underworld before I can blink my eyes!

So I turned around quickly when I suddenly noticed him move a slightly bit.. and ran!

* * *

That night, when going to my bed, I noticed a little piece of paper laying on my pillow, with small handwritten on it, in English:

 _Meet me at 6.30 am in the Arena. You need to learn how to fight properly, or you won't live long..._

And I fell asleep with a smile, the paper in my fist, knowing that the Hermes would wake me up at 6am if it wasn't earlier. That are the perks of having early kangaroos as room mates!

* * *

 _I dreamed about being moved to a lonely empty cabin. I dreamed that I had to sit at a lonely table during eating-time, ignored or hated by everyone... except my blond sword-trainer. Who kept training me, with the same smile, with a such intensity as if I would have to face the best sword-fighter in the whole world a less than two weeks..."Because I would need to know how to defend myself properly."_

When I woke up that morning, I wondered if it would be Mr. J training me...

I could never have been more wrong.


	6. Kisses, Daggers, Grey Eyes and Birthdays

_**And here is the next chapter, written in the morning this time, so you can feel the difference (I always write better at night, but I hope it's not too bad...)**_

 _ **However I want to special thank Sweet Cats, and Princess of Flames for their reviews (it's just awesome!)**_

 _ **And this chapter is dedicated to morethanjustastory ... because you supported this story right from the first chapter!**_

 _ **Important: I do not own the PJO and HOO series, uncle Rick does!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: About Kisses, Daggers, and some Grey Eyes... and why not a Birthday too?**

* * *

I was woken up by a kiss...a kiss! A terrible big wet kiss! A wet kiss leaving a sticky circle of cold slaver on my cheek! I howled, rolling away as fast as I could.. and fell out of my bed. Knowing that I'm sleeping in the highest of my bunk bed... Yeah... you got the picture.

"Crashed Sea'n WeedBrain to admire in the Hermes Cabin, Come and See!" It took me a few seconds to realise that I hadn't heard my own thoughts shouting (even though that's pretty impossible), but that someone else did. The kisser. And clearly it was a male kisser.

Why is everybody trying to kiss me this week?! First Annabeth, then Chaim for kidding, then a bunch of Aphrodite hanging around my neck... and now this guy...

Chaim?! I looked up, suddenly recognizing the voice. And there he stood... or better to say, there he hang. Kind of holding with one hand my bookshelf, with the other holding himself up on the head of my bed (which was higher than the mattress itself)... and both legs were posed on the foot of my bed, in a strange, shaky balance...

Don't get the image? That's normal, it quite impossible to explain without ruining the weirdness of his position... Not to forget he had managed to kiss me in this position!

"What the hell, bro!" I whipped his slaver from my cheek, loathing.

He smirked. "Tried to wake you up for half an hour... and everybody knows that a kiss wakes up every guy... especially a slobber one..!" He winked and I feigned to retch..

"You're crazy.! Sure you're not influenced by your dads?... you know not having anything against gays here... but don't want my best friend turning around me like a love-sick Aphrodite!" I laughed, and he too... but his felt off.. weird.. as if...

Just don't think about it!

"So, Chaim, why give me the honour of waking me up at... 5 am..." I looked at the consolidated, armed, clock at the wall (you need to take precautions in a Hermes cabin) "...in the morning, while it's still dark? You're not some crazy vampire, going to suck my blood out, are you?"

"Empousa."

"What?!"

"Vampires don't exist, Empousa's that are the real vampires around here..."

"Oh..."

"It's a combination between a Vampire and a Siren... using the mist they look like pretty girls, enchanting every guy... but if you're one of their prey.. than you're an unlucky, not to say, dead guy."

"Oh."

"And to answer your question...someone needs the Arena at 6.30, so your training has been moved up." I jumped up, already walking to the door. Half asleep or not... I wanted to learn how to fight!... and if someone wanted to give me personal training... then...

"So if you could please dress up, we can go... or want you rather face your trainer in your Teddy-Bear pyjamas?"

I looked down and turned red.

"Let's change!"

* * *

When we arrived at the Arena five minutes later, panting our longs out – or better to say, panting MY longs out, because Chaim didn't seem to be in any trouble –, there was nobody there. I crashed on my knees, gasping for breath. I don't like jogging. I do not jog. Never. Just no. -Chaim thought smart to let me jog to warm me up!

See the result, bro? Never do that again.

"Looks like we are going to have a little morning jogging around the lake every morning, now, Sea'n. You really are in a pitiful state. I'll need to keep you fit, mate!" He smirked. I growled.

"Really funny, bro."

"He wasn't kidding, Sea'n." an other voice snapped. A female voice. An invisible voice. Of course, I should have known. Annabeth Chase. She was my trainer. Of course she was.

I stood up, and bowed for her.

"At your service, Sir." She took off her cap. and lifted up an eyebrow.

She began to walk around me, observing me from head to toes... creeping the Hell out of me. She snorted.

"Where have you lived before coming here, Sea'n? I first thought I had seen at least a few muscles."

"Thanks for the compliment, Sir. I lived in the city, sir. Not much sporting possibilities there, especially if they don't like you... and could break a cam-recorder if you're playing football, and you...

" Take your shirt off, let's see if you have at least some abs."

She hadn't been listening to me at all.

"I was listening, just we are limited in time, and you could keep rambling for hours like that. Take your shirt off."

"Want to admire me shirtless?" … wait... where did that come from?

She lifted up an eyebrow. "Sure there is much to admire under there.. some pale skin and an magnificent absence of muscles perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes, took of my shirt, and she snorted again.

"Guess I was right. I really wonder how you even managed to kill that Minotaur."

"You tell me, Annabeth."

"No, Sir anymore now? I'm flattered. Kid. I don't know. But looking at you, you would have needed the help of all gods, and even then..."

"Sure, break the last of the little self-esteem I have resting me, that really helps." I was starting to be angry. What was wrong with her? I know I'm helpless, don't need to push it in a little further.

Her face softened.

"You know I saw what you did yesterday, Sea'n. That was something quite impressive you know."

"Drowning myself by jumping from stone to stone to save a guy would doesn't need saving because he can breathe underwater? Yeah. Sure that's impressive!" I wás angry now.

"I wasn't speaking about that, but what you did before... but I can say even your jump jump game was quite... great to see. Not every halfblood would risk his life to save someone who just beat him almost to unconsciousness..."

"WHAT?" That was Chaim. "What? Who? Where?" He was looking at me, fuming. "Tell me who beat you up! If I got that guy between my hands..."

"Cool down Chaim, I'm okay. Little Ambrosia and everything was fine. Capture the Flag by the way."

Chaim opened his mouth as to say something, but then closed it, still looking upset. "I am going to find the weapons. I leave it to you Annabeth."

"Sure, FireBoy."

Chaim run – flew – away, and disappeared into some building next to the Arena. It was silent for a moment, than I was sure I heard something break, and a startled shout of anger. I looked up at Annabeth.

"I didn't know he could be..."

"So upset because someone hurt a friend of his? He may be in good terms with everybody... but nobody hurts his friends. If you want to see Perseus two feet under earth sure tell Chaim... but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You serious?"

She shrugged. "Fire can be pretty destructive, you know."

I wanted to say something, but Chaim came already running back to us, his arms full of weapons.

Real weapons.

Were they crazy?!

He tossed them on the ground in front of us. Spear. Sword. Axe. Cudgel. Club. Trident... and a Dagger. A bronze dagger. I breathed deeply in, staring at the thing. Stay calm Sea'n... Stay calm...

How didn't I have such reaction earlier in the week..? I had seen plenty of daggers... Plenty of them...

 _The body lying in front of me.. my hands covered in blood... the blank eyes fixing me... eyes who would never see again... and the dagger lying at my feet.. the bronze bloody dagger.. my fingers knew too well..._

 _Blank eyes..._

I didn't remember... earlier. But now I did. Remember. The dagger. I just had forgotten the dagger.

 _I killed him._

Would I have remembered too, if Mr. J had given me a dagger in hands? Or would I just have fought with it, not caring. Would I just had fought with it, maybe handling it better than my sword... maybe handling it too good. Maybe hitting someone with it by accident. Because after all, I already had once...

"You okay, Sea'n?" I heard the worried voice of Chaim, and felt a hand on my shoulder... I pressed the thoughts away and looked up. Chaim was standing before me, looking really really worried. Annabeth was holding my shoulder, silent, reassuring...

"Yeah..." I said. "Just blacked out.. it happens sometimes.. you know.. when I didn't sleep well... you know... with the Hermes Cabin kangaroos and all..." I realised suddenly that it was exactly the same thing I told Mr. J during my first sword training... but then I had remembered a dream, now I remembered something else... or did I? Or was this just another dream, I remembered too clearly. Perhaps I never...

 _You did Sea'n. And you know that._

Of course I knew...

"Sea'n? Need to sit down? You blacked out again!"

I did?

"No, it's okay.. Let's start this training!" I walked forwards and picked up the first weapon I saw. The Axe. Pulling it up with all my strength, almost hitting Chaim in the process.

"Watch out!"

"Put that down, Sea'n! Didn't say you could pick anything up!" Annabeth snapped.

I dropped the Axe. Luckily not on my own feet. Annabeth looked me up and down again. Mumbling. She walked around me, picked up a weapon, and dropped it again. And continued like that for a while. When she finally stopped, there was only one weapon she hadn't touched.

The dagger.

God.

"Not enough muscles for an Axe or Club. Not the... energy for a Cudgel.. we can forget the sword, I have already see you handle one... A spear doesn't seem me a good idea either, you're clumsy enough to impale your neighbour with it by accident... And who thought it a good idea to try a trident on him?" She looked at Chaim, angry.

"Hey, You never know, he might be the rei..."

"If he is or not, he is no Son of Poseidon. And we don't want to upset the Seagod by having Sea'n fight with a trident!" She breathed deeply in, closing her eyes, trembling a bit... as if she was fighting something inside of her mind... What?

"Why do you think that, Annabeth? He might be..."

"Trust me, he is not. But you'll see soon enough, I bet he'll be claimed within a few days. You are already 13 aren't you, Sea'n?"

"I'm twelve. Almost thirteen. August 18th." Silence. Deep silence. Their eyes widen, looking at me with a strangled expression. Annabeth trembled again.

"August 18th? You sure...?" She whispered with the tiniest voice I ever heard.

"Yeah..? Why?"

She shrugged, her expression hardening. "Nothing, let's keep training!"

She bended down and picked up the dagger, holding it out for me.

"This is the weapon you need."

God.


	7. The choice of Blue or Red Teddy-Bears

_**Hey Guys, here is the next chapter. It's a short one, not especially because I didn't have time to make it longer, but because it just happened to be short, and I don't want to stretch it longer. However, even if it's short, it's quite... intense... and if you ever had experience with people being killed in your real live, and it hurts you to read about that, just skip this chapter (I think you'll understand about what was told here, next chapter, so you'll just miss the details... - and if not, just PM me, and I'll tell you.)**_

 _ **This is a T rated story, but don't worry, except a few chapters (like this one), I'll keep it cool.**_

 _ **I do not own the PJO and HOO series, uncle Rick does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The important choice of Blue or Red Teddy-Bears.**

* * *

'

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned"_

 _'_

* * *

You know, let's be philosophical... or at least let me try to be. Because you know, and some moments in your life, you have to make choices. It's then as if Janus himself (that's the god of choices right, guys?) is standing in front of you. With a big smile (wait, didn't he have TWO faces?)... so two big smiles, on his face(s). Asking you one, magnificent, ultra supra important question. And this, right now is the moment of choice.

There is no turning back. You can't walk around. You have the choose, right now. And Janus is standing there in front of you, asking you the supra important magnificent question:

" _Do you prefer blue Teddy-Bears or red ones on your Pyjamas?"_

Yeah... what do you choose..?

But let's stay in reality... Even if you don't like it... even if you prefer to flew away as fast as you can. Let's face the facts:

There is no Janus... and there are no Pyjamas.. it doesn't matter how much you wish that it would have been Janus with that question about Red or Blue Teddy-Bears... it's not real. It's just part of your imagination, trying to hide you from reality... from that one dragger.

And that's the big question. Do you pick it up, or not? And then suddenly you don't know anymore... It's not a question about Teddy-Bears anymore (by the way you prefer Red above Blue!)... it's a question about picking that dagger up – that same bronze dagger you murdered someone with, long time ago... or not pick him up, and have to tell them.

I didn't know what was worse.

* * *

And then finally you realise that, no matter what you choose, you have to. Because you can't stay here, staring at that bronze piece of metal. With two pairs of eyes (grey and reddish) looking at you, expectantly...and not understanding why you don't move.

But you can't choose.. because you don't know. Because for once, your intuition stays silent. Because for once there is nothing, no feeling, no little voice in your head telling you what to do.

You are suddenly alone. Alone to choose. Because a choice is always done alone.

And if you can't choose, then just do Head or Tail... at least you'll do something!

'...'

I had to take the dagger – I knew playing that game in your own head is sabotaged! – and face the consequences.

* * *

I breathed deeply in. Right Sea'n... You can do it. Just take that stupid dagger. By the way, you never ever have seen _this_ dagger before. It's just that it resembles to _that_ dragger. Keep calm. Keep steady. Annabeth and Chaim are expecting it from you.

Just pick up that stupid dagger!

My hand shot forwards and grabbed the dagger, my knuckles turning white, so hard I was holding it.

 _You can do it, Sea'n!_

Do what? Suddenly I noticed Annabeth tumbling backwards. I heard someone gasp: "Cool down, dude!"

I looked at the dagger. Blood. All over the blade. All over my hand...

WHO'S BLOOD?!

I started hyperventilating, breathing harder and harder. I saw a body lying in front of me, fresh, still warm.

WHO'S BLOOD?!

I crashed down on my knees, dropping the blade, pressing my hands against that giant hole in his chest. Where his life was floating out...

All that blood! The blood kept coming, slipping through my fingers, finding his way past my hand... dripping on the ground. Drop drop drop. A plash of blood was forming under us. My pants were red, drenched in blood, my shirt was stained, my hair was sticky...

All that blood...

I pulled the body closer, it didn't breathe anymore, it was still and motionless... and when I looked at the face, all I could see were those reddish eyes, staring blankly at me. Dead eyes. And when I stroke the hair, sobbing, howling out of guilt, I noticed it was red. Flaming Red..

Chaim!

I yelled, suddenly realising were I was, jumping back on my feet. The Arena. I was in the Arena. And Chaim was there. And they gave me a dagger. And then I...

And then I noticed the other body's. Next to me. Two people. A man and a woman. Dead.

Trembling I walked closer to them... It couldn't be... She couldn't be... A woman with black hair, and a soft, a so sweet face... with arms you would want to bury yourself in forever.. and her voice, that magnificent voice...

Silent. For Ever. Throat intersect diagonally.

And the guy, whose face resembles to me as two drops of water, just older... I _s it me?_ Nothing left of his body, torn to pieces.

They were all dead... And at my feet lay the dagger, my fingers knew too well... and just before I ran... the eyes of the woman suddenly flipped open, and she looked at me with her beautiful broken eyes... and with her last strength, she held out her hand to me... whispering:

"My sweet, Sea'n... my sweet..." And then her head dropped down again. And wouldn't move, ever again.

I fell to my knee, crawling closer to her, because my legs couldn't hold me anymore... I pulled her in my arms, my little arms, of a little boy... and I cried, my whole body trembling, pressing her still body close to me... never wanting to let go... until I hadn't any tears left into my eyes.

And then I felt two pair of hands grab my shoulders, and someone pulling me away... and in front of my eyes the body of the woman became transparent... and then disappeared.

And in front of my eyes, all the body's disappeared into nothing... until it was only me, crashed down in the Arena, sobbing. With two pairs of arms holding me close, protecting me from my own memories. Pressing me against both their chest, both their bodies forming a closed circle around me... protecting... comforting me. Flaming red and blond hair wrapped around me.

"It's okay Sea'n... You okay now... it's gone... it's all past and gone..." Their voices kept whispering, over and over again.

"It's okay now."


	8. Drown you in the fountain if you like

_**Okay.. I am sure now. 13 bings bad luck. I mean.. I must have re-written this chapter like 4 times, and it's still not really like I would want it to be. I still have posted it, because if I keep trying to re-write it longer, than I am going to go insane.. But perhaps, later on, it'll change a bit.**_

 _ **By the way: I am like Rick with my stories... and that means that I am not killing any of my characters without at very very very good reason! Keep that in mind, please.**_

 _ **And I do not own the PJO and HOO series, uncle Rick does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Drown yourself in it I you want, but better bring Sea'n something to drink**

* * *

'

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _'_

* * *

After a while, Annabeth pulled me up on my feet, pushing Chaim away. He groaned and grumbled, but she didn't even shot him a glare, staring at me.

"Go find some water, FireBoy." she ordered him.

"To do what?"

"Drown yourself in it if you want, but rather bring Sea'n something to drink."

He grumbled again, but stood up and left, leaving us on our own. Annabeth smiled at me, motherly, comforting.

"This is why you knew what I meant, when I said some people don't want forgiveness... right?" She asked me.

"I never told you that."

"I saw it in your eyes."

"But you left, and you were behind me."

"I wasn't, behind you, didn't leave you, it's called a Honkbal cap."

I almost laughed – I still forget that stupid cap! – but it kind of failed miserably. Annabeth stroke my hair, smiling again.

"Are you going to tell me who those people are?"

What? How could she know? I hadn't said anything! She couldn't know...

She gazed at me, still half smiling: "We saw. I've never seen something like that before, but we were with you, in the memory. Seeing everything. We saw the bodies... and it was not Chaim, you know that, right?" I nodded. Of course I knew... _Now_ I knew.

"So, are you going to tell me, or not?"

"Do I have to?"

"No." She said, and it surprised me. Because it wasn't a 'No but I would like to hear.' It wasn't even a 'No, I even don't want to know.. but if it helps you...' . It just was a 'No'. Nothing more, nothing less. I could tell, if I want too, or I couldn't tell, if I didn't want too... and she wouldn't care, no matter what I choose. And that surprise me. She really couldn't care any less. And thus, I told her.

"The guy, I thought was Chaim, it's a Son of Mars, Ethan Weedbrain..."

"I thought you didn't know about Halfbloods, before."

"I didn't, but I just know it. I never knew what he was... until I just.. saw... him. I just knew who he was for me."

"Who was he?"

"My dad."

Silence.

We were staring at each other, trying to fathom each other reactions. Would I close up again, or would she judge me? And at that point I realised I had been unbelievable calm, telling all this. Almost as if I was speaking about something else, about perhaps that new friend I met at school, or the last prank my room mates did... and not about a murder. And it wasn't that I didn't care: it still hurt me, every day. It was because she didn't judge me, wouldn't judge me, and so I felt I could just tell her.

As if it was something else.

"I know now it wasn't my real dad. I mean, not biological. But I thought he was, up until that day. I knew of course it wasn't logical, there where not blond people in our families, not in my mother's, nor my father's... but I still believed I was of his blood. Until that day..." I breathed deeply in. "That guy came to see us, the blond guy. And he told me he was my brother, and that my father had send him to check up on me... I know now he meant my real father, my godly father, not dad... but I didn't realise it then... And then my parents came home... and mum thought the guy was someone else... she called him "Hypo!", smiling brightly, jumping him in the arms... And... and... and.. dad just went crazy..." I fell still, searching the words... but they didn't come... I was back in the past, with the body laying in front of me, my hands covered in blood and...

"Sea'n!" I looked up, staring at Annabeth. Hyperventilating.

"Sea'n, just stop okay. Don't think about it. I got it. Chaim will be back soon. He'll bring some water... and then we'll just continue training... is that okay?"

I nodded, still trembling all over my body. I didn't understand. Why was it coming back. It never came. I never thought about it. It was just the past... long time ago... I had forgiven myself for years now... right? But I hadn't, I just had imagined the Red and Blue Teddy-Bears on my pyjamas, pushing the memories away by my own imagination.

I had been six years old. And I had been a halfblood. And I knew I was one. And my dad was sword-fighting with me, showing those moves I could kill a monster with, with my dagger, if need was there. That same movement, pulling the dagger out your belt in one fluid movement, and hitting, right in the chest... I had killed him with. I had been an halfblood, and I had hated myself for being one.

Because a normal kid would not have learned how to kill.

"I'll learn you another way of fighting, Sea'n." I suddenly heard Annabeth say. "It's inspired by the Martial Arts, bare hand fighting, but with bronze tissue on the parts of your body you hit with, so it's more effective against monsters. It's not used much, it's not as good as normal fighting. But it could save your life."

What? I had missed half what she said.

"Don't worry, Straw-Head, I'll show you." Straw-Head? Why?

"Your hair is blond, and while fighting, for the moment, you are as a dangerous as straw-man dummies..."

I laughed silently. "Straw-man don't let you fall asleep, Annabeth!"

"Try-me!" She gazed at me, challenging.

You want to play nicknames? At least it'll distract me...

"What you want, Thunder-Gaze!" It was the first thing that came up in my mind.

"Thunder-Gaze... where does that come..."

I didn't listen to her. Concentrating. Focussing on her, trying to remember that same feeling I had yesterday when I let Perseus fell asleep. Annabeth... sleep... Annabeth... your eyes are dizzy...

"You look the same as Chaim, the first time he tried – and failed – to make light in the night!" She laughed, trying to break my concentration.

So Chaim he also... I felt suddenly the now familiar pull in my stomach...

But nothing happened. She just stood there, smirking. I looked at her, confused. Why did nothing happen? Why didn't she...

"Told you, as dangerous as Straw-Man dummies, Straw-Head!" She laughed again, grabbing my arm, pulling her with me. "Let's finally start that training of yours! I don't know what Chaim is doing, but I'm tired waiting for him. You'll drink later."

"I thought he's quite... eh.. punctual... always... so why would he not just come back?"

"Because he met some cool, handsome Aphrodite guy and is flirting with him right now, or something like that..."

Whait.. what..?!

"You mean, he _IS_ gay?!" I yelped with a strangled voice.

"Of course he is, have you seen his fathers, they can be quite... influencing! And I think Will would be devastated if his own son comes home with a girl. Family tradition, you know!" She laughed again. I felt as if she was laughing all the time now... but the Hermes said she never showed any emotion...

I pressed my hand to my cheek, somehow it still felt sticky... oh god. My only and best friend of the camp is gay.

"You coming, Sea'n, or are you going to stay there the whole day, stroking your cheek?"

I blinked, suddenly realising Annabeth was already in the sand-part of the Arena, the bare-hand training ring. My best friend was gay... oh god.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, forcing the thought away...

 _You don't care Sea'n... you don't care!_

* * *

We were training for a good half an hour, when Chaim finally arrived, my glass of water in the hand. His hair was drenched, and even his clothes seemed a little wet.. and most of all: he had changed. I was pretty sure he wore another shirt when he came "giving me a Sleeping Beauty kiss" this morning.

He gave me the glass, slightly red, and looking completely embarrassed...

"Sorry guys... It all got a bit, awkward, that finding water... First Perseus messed up the closed fountain, and so I had to go to the other one, at the other side of the camp... and of course my dad was up, wanted to talk with me about something ultra important and..."

"Short it up, Fire Boy!"

"However, when I finally arrived at the fountain, just when I was about to fill the glass... I don't know what happened... but I blacked out! And when I woke up, I lay head forward into the fountain, totally drenched! It felt like I fell asleep or so.. It was so.. weird!" He looked at us with still quite panicked eyes, and completely red.

"... I mean... it happened sometimes with the Ares or Hermes when they pissed off the Hypnos cabin.. but still... I never did anything to them!"


	9. Biting the sand, that's delicious!

_**And the Next Chapter is up. There are now only two chapters (including this one) before the real adventure begins...**_

 _ **I do not own the PJO and HOO series, uncle Rick does.**_

 _ **Enjoy! (and please tell me what you find about it, what you like and don't like, especially you invisible readers... because I know you are there ^^, and I would like to meet you very much!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: My favourite food is sand... it's just soooo delicious!**

* * *

 **'**

" _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,"_

 _'_

* * *

In the end, I trained with Annabeth and Chaim not only until 6.30 am, but the whole day along. And all that in the Arena, while the place should have been used by other campers until the end of the day.

Instead of that, I was blessed to bite sand from morning to the night. Yeah, training with Annabeth Chase was more a curse than a blessing. The blessing because it's honestly one of the most funny trainings possible.. and a curse because it was actually only funny for Chaim and Ms. Annabeth Chase herself.

Because I honestly don't know what is funny about me eating the sand for a thousandth time that day, because Chaim dodged my attack again! Okay.. it may be perhaps a tiny little bit funny... I confess: I kind of laughed too, the first time... and perhaps the second... but not the hundredth! Come on guys! Just stop moving so I can actually hit you!

But they just smiled, and made fun of me, the whole day along. I didn't really get the point about showing me movements, and then not allowing me to actually hit someone to try them out. I of course asked them if I couldn't try it on straw-man dummies, but they refused because "dummies are nothing compared too a real opponents, and you're gonna die if you learn your techniques on some motionless straw-pupet!"

I'm gonna die too if I never learn how too use those stupid techniques!

After all, I think training with Annabeth Chase is more a terrible awful curse than a blessing. A terrible awful curse...

At this point, you must probably be asking yourself why in God's name I had training for more then twelve hours (excluding three half an hours for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and some frustration attacks of mine ending up in me destroying a straw-man, and the interesting intrusion of a few people...) It all began with Mr. J arriving in the Arena at 6.30, accompanied by none other than Perseus freaking NOT- Jackson!

At the exact moment Perseus entered the Arena, following our dear camp director, I was completely in the mood to have him bite the sand so I could laugh a bit too.

But I wasn't the only one ready for that: Annabeth Chases jaw clenched, her eyes shoot literally lightning, and the skin of her face wasn't white anymore... no it was completely red. She was full of adrenaline... and I don't want to know what she would have done if Mr. J hadn't been there. But he, as the obvious man he shouldn't be, just walked over to Annabeth, shouting a great "Hey! Annabeth! How's training going?"

She just shot him a glare, staring at Perseus as if it was her next prey, probably already calculating how she could take him down in the most painful way.

But Mr. J was probably used to that kind of behaviour, because he didn't seem to care, and just said:

"I am afraid, though, that I'll need the Arena now, to give some personal training to this amazing guy over here. I have never seen anyone of his age fight like that before... except of course us Nine."

"In your dreams, Jason!" She snapped.

That startled him, he froze at his place, looking with worried eyes at Annabeth...

"You alright, Annabeth...? In my dreams..? But I can assure you that he really is a fantastic fighter, it's not one of my dreams you know..."

She spun around, walking to Mr. J with such big and quick steps it shouldn't be possible, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Listen Closely Sparky, Sea'n here needs a lot of training. A. LOT. And I am not going to lent this Arena to _that_ guy, not now, not ever." She almost spit out the words.

"Come on Annie, I know his name upsets you, but isn't this a bit..."

She rolled her eyes, growling.

"Nothing to do with his name, you fucking know that Jason. I am speaking about the fact that _that_ guy is the REASON I have to learn Sea'n fight properly. He and his dear Ares friends."

"How do you know!" Perseus exclaimed.

Now she didn't even shot Perseus any glare, her gaze completely focussed on Mr. J.

Mr. J stepped backwards, completely uncomfortable.

"I do know, Mr. Cliché-Name 3," she told Perseus, without even looking at him, "because I was there. You should perhaps check your surroundings before beating a newby to pulp, without reason."

Mr. J blinked. "What?"

The whole thing got Perseus completely on his nerves. He walked towards Annabeth, his head towering above her, looking down at her, with angry sea-green eyes, and growled something like: "Then you also know he was searching for it."

"He wasn't," Annabeth spat back, "when I arrived he was attacking you, sure, but because you INSULTED someone he cared about! That's perhaps not the best behaviour, but at worst you tell the Head of Hermes about it, so he can be punished, not beating him up yourself!"

Perseus rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Come on, I wasn't speaking about anyone he knows, I just told him the truth about that egocentric bitch of Murderer of the Big Hero, whatever her name is. And you know that I am right at her point, don't you Annabeth. As you are the one writing all those stuff on her statue, aren't you..." His voice had became sneaky... and I was again, completely ready to beat the hell out of him!

Fortunately, Chaim grabbed my arm in time, and Mr. J reacted. There was a silence of exactly 2 seconds, before the storm broke lose. I could see it happening, the sky covering itself with dark clouds, appearing out of nowhere. Thunder was suddenly growling in the sky. Jason's hair began to glow, floating in a suddenly appeared wind.

"NEVER. TALK. ABOUT. HER. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN. IF. YOU. DON'T WANT TO DIE!" His voice thundered even harder than the thunder itself. Perseus looked like he was ready to pee in his pants, completely frozen in place.. I wasn't any better.. but Chaim was just smiling, and Annabeth smirked...

"Hear me, closely, Perseus Abrams, that egocentric bitch, as you call her, was one of my closest friends! IS one of my best friends! She was the one who made up that terrible story of murder. Not us. NOT THE GODS. She was the one who blamed herself, while only one of us blamed her, and just because he loved Percy Jackson like she did. It's the most tragic love story of history, and you know that! SO. NEVER. TALK. ABOUT. HER. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN. IF. YOU. DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Perseus was blazed over by a sudden terrible wind... and the storm disappeared just like it had appeared. Suddenly the sky was blue again, the darkness had vanished, and it was just Mr. J, a normal guy, staying with us in the Arena.

He looked totally exhausted, breathing deeply, but keeping the head high. He turned to look at Annabeth, and whispered: "You should stop writing like that, I already told you many times. I thought you had stopped.. if Piper hears this..." Mr. J sighed, "Forget it, you'll not listen to me or her, however."

He turned around, and walked away, ordering Perseus to leave the Arena in less than three seconds, and warning him better not to show his face again the whole day. Once Perseus was out of sight – he kind of flew away so fast you would think he's a son of Zeus instead of Poseidon - , Mr. J dropped on his knees, holding his head. Whispering something like: "I really should stop reacting like that, not good for my digestion... by dad's beard that exhausted me!"

He then stood up again, and looked at Annabeth, smiling, almost laughing "Hey Annabeth, you've a keeper there, you know that. Not everybody would just attack four older guys just because he heard them insult someone he doesn't even know. _Don't let him go!"_

He then signed us goodbye and walked away, exclaiming to the wall. "I will leave you to training now, and train him good!"

Still, it took a while before training continued, because it took a while before Annabeth regain sense of where she was, and moved. She stood there completely frozen, trembling a slightly bit, staring at where Mr. J left. Mumbling so soft I couldn't hear what said, except of course the "Seawaid Brain." she mumbled a few times.

Chaim didn't say anything, I just tried to listen, coming a little closer... until Chaim kicked me on the shoulder, snapping at me: "Give her some space, VeganMan!"

That brought her out of her bubble. She turned around to look at us, and send me on of the warmest smiles I had seen in my life... and then she shrugged, gazed at me and at Chaim – who stood there chuckling – and exclaimed:

"We've lost enough time like that, let's keep training!"

And she suddenly wasn't Annabeth the soft smile anymore, but Mrs. Chase, the merciless trainer!

* * *

The rest of the day passed in sweat and sand... and with a lot of ordering around by Annabeth Chase. Somehow she had decided to claim the arena the whole afternoon, not allowing anyone even to use the free space. It was quite interesting, seeing her send away every poor camper who came in sight... Especially when Nico arrived with some newly arrived camper, wanting to learn him some "death tricks" - Good luck, Newby! - Mr. the Death kind of flew away as fast as he could – I didn't even see him leave, I mean, he disappeared into the shadows! – when she told him kindly that "Mrs. O'Leary can play with me, if you don't disappear right now! I wonder how that's going to end!" before she shrugged, smirked, and said: "But I could of course give you some Celestian Martial Arts training, if you really don't want to leave... that's going to be soooo interesting! You can be my dum..." He didn't even hear the end of her sentence.

The next one was the Ares girl I thought was I guy, who arrived with a whole bunch of Ares, because they had reserved the Arena for the afternoon... she left limping, and stroking her back, after Annabeth explained her quite physically that if Annabeth says "Nope, no arena for you today, as if you even deserves it, Kimberly! I've seen you yesterday." you better not try to protest.

Kind of the same thing for the Head of Apollo Cabin, Clay Allen, who wanted to try out some archery in real fight, with his siblings and a bunch of Hermes... I already met the guy a few days earlier with Pegasus Riding, and he was probably the one who laughed the hardest when I fell for the hundredth time.. so I didn't really mind.

He just blinked when Annabeth told him kindly to leave with his group... but that was perhaps because she was playing with her dagger at that moment...

So yeah, I kind of had an interesting, but tiring day, and when, at 10 in the evening, I finally fell down in my bed, the only thing I could think about was if Annabeth Chase had made some enemies today.. but I highly doubted that. Nobody wants to be enemies with Annabeth Chase, especially if she has Mr. J and his wife with her... even Nico the Immortal Death not. I didn't know who she was - because she clearly was someone special here in camp - but she was awesome!

And chuckling I fell asleep.

Because, hey, it's awesome to have her as a friend! Except of course if she trains y...

Crying I fell asleep.

Because tomorrow I would have to train all over again.

Gods...

* * *

 _ **By the way, it has been decided. I will not stuck by my original plan with this story, at all ( and just hope I can keep it up, no promises on Styx though...), because I don't know how to finish this quickly, as I almost haven't began the real story...**_

 _ **So This story will be currently called BOOK 1: Team Pillow!**_

 _ **Once this one is over, I'll write the second book at home, entirely before posting it here (so it'll keep some time, which will give me also time to write on others stories, without being killed by impatient fanreaders ^^)**_

 _ **Book two will be: THROUGH HELL AND BACK AGAIN... and hopefully I will have the story finished then... but probably not... so perhaps there will also come BOOK THREE: ON THE SEARCH OF A DEAD HERO...**_

 _ **And Book FOUR: THE INTERTWINED SOULS**_

 _ **But don't worry for my well being, the later books will be probably quite short, or posted in one and the same story... At least, let me hope so...**_


	10. Let's save a pillow!

_**So, first I want publicly to thank Sweet Cats, More Than Just A Story, TigerL1li81, and Princess of Flames for all those wonderful reviews you give me... but feel free to tell me if there is something you don't like ^^**_

 _ **Second, please, dear quest reviewers, tell me who you are, so I can properly thank you though PM!**_

 _ **And last: I do not own the PJO and HOO series, Uncle Rick does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Yeah.. the most important thing to do in your entire live: Let's save a pillow!**

* * *

 _'_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

 **'**

I had a calm and easy live, for exactly three days, beginning with the day after my first Celestian Martial Arts training. At least, I know that now.

During those three days themselves, the only thing I could wish for was probably to die... to be buried somewhere deep, at a place NO Annabeth Chase could ever come... or to step through some intra-dimensional portal, to a world where she DOESN'T EXIST!

She was dragging me through hell, I was completely convinced by that. Training me from sunrise to sunset. Until I was crawling in the sand, not able to walk, not able to speak... not even able to eat because my teeth were full of sand! The night even my weird dreams abandoned me, and the only thing I could dream about was her, the fury called Annabeth, smirking, ordering, teaching, yelling, shouting, snapping... making fun of me...

Just let me die... please... please! – but of course, at the moment you actually want to die... all the death situations in the world just forget you... and so, you live and eat the sand!

Perhaps, if there would have been any other person training at the Arena, (other than Annabeth, Chaim and me) I would have been spared at least a tiny bit... but that wasn't the case. Nobody liked it – I could hear half the camp crumble... – but we had private access to the Arena, decided by dictator Chase. And Nobody said anything. Nobody protested... and I wished with my whole hart, my whole brain, my whole body and soul, that someone would. At some point, I even thought about bribing a Hermes to beg Mr. J to give Annabeth a ban on the Arena.. - but I don't think anyone, even when paid a thousand of dollars, would risk standing up to Ms. Chase, fury of camp Halfblood. (including Mr. J!)

And I didn't even try it, because Chaim had told me that he never had seen Annabeth Chase so happy and enthusiastic of his entire live, and, after all, I owned her with my life... So I just kept smiling, and kept crashing in the sand when Chaim dodged my attack once again, or when he actually hit me when it was my turn to dodge!

I love you guys.. I truly love you...

And did I actually learn something? I'm sure you all expecting me too be a fantastic kick-ass, right now! Who kicks you down to the ground in one movement, and beats a monster in two! With those perfect rolling abs, and a handsomely tanned skin... But I have to disappoint you.. I am not. As Annabeth clearly told me just before I left to eat my dinner – which is what I am doing right now by the way – , I am not at all.. or if you like to hear her exacts words: "Let's say that, at least, you'll survive 5 seconds against a monster now, instead of 2.. It'll give us just the time to save your ass if need is there... Keep kicking! Harder! Are you impossible?!"

So yeah.. perhaps in a few years – when I am eighty or so – I'll be... but I'm afraid I'll have rheumatics and a weak hart at that point, or something like that... and would die of a heart-attack when the monster jumps out of the bushes, saying "BOOO!"

* * *

But let's not think about it, let's just eat. Full that emptied stomach of mine – on automatics of course, as my brain is not able to direct my body properly anymore after a whole day of training! – but at least, let's eat calmly and peacefully.

So much to wish for!

The water in my glass exploded.

It splashed around. Everywhere, covering me, and my dear roommates, in that wet transparent liquid made of the molecule called H2O.. (I mean water by the way)

I was completely drenched! We were all completely drenched from head to toes. How is it even possible to be that wet from only one little glass of water?!

I noticed the Hermes gaze at me, ready to break my neck – I think having them excluded from the Arena since four days for MY training, didn't help my case at all – and I looked at the Poseidon table.

But there was no Perseus Adams.

I frowned... I didn't know very well his sisters – Liberty Weed and Kelly Bryant (see the irony of that? I mean, even I, the newby, knows the story about the great Percy Jackson and Kelly the empousa!) – but I highly doubted they would dislike me just because I was on Perseus bad-list. Having had a little talk with Kelly once (she really is as kind as her name-sake isn't!) I knew it would be more likely the contrary. So who did it?

At that exactly moment I felt someone grab the back of my head, and heard the Hermes gasp. Oh great!

Next thing I knew, was a) that Pizza doesn't feel sweet in your nose, nor eyes, nor face... more like really really sticky and gross. b) That there was a reason Perseus Adams was not sitting at his table. c) that I perhaps shouldn't have been here at this moment too... at least, not with my head in the pizza!

I groaned and mumbled something like: "This is just delicious, want to try it too?" in my pizza. Perseus didn't get the joke. He pulled my head up, and forced me too look at the great table.

"You see it?" He whispered on the most creepy way.

"See what?" I really didn't know.

"Your dear Fire Boy and his girlfriend aren't there... they just left with Mr. J, Nico, Will and Chiron... and I don't see any Leo here too..." What did Leo have to do in all this? "So who is going to stop me, now?"

"Your bladder?" Just keep rambling Sea'n, it's really helping your case! It really really is...

"What?" he blinked, totally startled – perhaps it _is_ helping me!

"I mean, with being the Son of the Seagod and all.. and isn't piss technically being water too?... you must feel the need to use the toilets often, don't you?" Don't ask me, I didn't see the logic in that too, but it had the wanted effect: Perseus let my head go!

Instead of that he grabbed my collar, and pulled me on my feet.

"Good idea, Foam Boy, I think I really need to go to the toilets right now, and you are going to come with me!" He started to drag me along.

Am I the only one who got the wrong impression for a few seconds hearing him say that? But I could use it, completely.

"I am to young for that kind of things!" I yelled.

He blinked again, dropping me.

"What are you speaking about...?"

"You asked me to accompany you to the toilets! I mean, only high-school students do that.. and only out of free will.. and only with handsome people!" My voice was itching a little to high, slightly falls panicked.

He stared with me with wide, confused eyes. Opening his mouth and closing it again, not knowing what to say. Leaving me exactly enough time to concentrate...

"I never mean..." he started finally, but I already jumped on my feet and ran away as fast as I could (and I am a fast runner!). I jumped on the closest dinner table, kicking dishes on the ground by accident.. and ruining the clothes of a few Aphrodites... oh.. Aphrodite table... oups...

I looked up and saw Perseus run towards me.. furious – I guess he finally got what I said.. I mean, I did say that he was ugly, after all... – I gazed at him, thinking of Annabeth. Imagining the blond girl standing in front of me, ready to attack. I concentrated. Perseus was not an as dangerous opponent as Annabeth or Chaim... let's hope he wasn't.

Perseus jumped on the table, aiming me.

I dodged. Out of reflex. Out of all those dodges I had to do – and fail – the last four days... I made it once.

This one.

Perseus, not prepared to not hitting me, flew over the table and crashed on the ground. With a loud thump! The whole camp laughed, really hard.

Oh.. not good guys! Just shut up.. before he loses his nerves...

It already was too late, Perseus stood up, gazing at me, his eyes blinking like a hurricane (is that even possible?). He shrugged his shoulders, turning his head from left to right. I could hear his neck crack.

"You are going to pay so much, dear friend." he growled. "You should know who to have on your bad, and on your good side."

I felt like back at the river, hold by the Ares, with Perseus Adams ready to beat me up...

But at least there wasn't any Ares here, now. Never head people say you shouldn't speak about the devil, because he'll come? As out of nowhere they appeared, all four, next to Perseus. They helped him to his feet, and stepped a little back.

Perseus climbed on the table, facing me... I suddenly realised I should have used the little time he was on the ground to run and hide myself... I also realised that no camper did anything, they just watched, as if I was the newest TV-show "Amazing Kick Ass with Water Powers v/s... a kid with a big mouth!".

Perseus shrugged his shoulders again, and let his knuckles crack. I just didn't move.. panicking, completely I may have had some luck dodging him once.. but now...

Oh god oh god oh god...

And he kicked, putting all his strength in it, aiming at my stomach... and I stepped over to instinct. At the exact moment, his fist was three inch away from my shirt, I felt the pull in my stomach, and Perseus Adams collapsed into my arms.

Suddenly having the whole weight of a 15 year old guy in my arms, I collapsed on the table.. and the table, by some kind of stupid coincidence, decided that that little chock was just to much to bear.. and collapsed on the ground – I mean, I jumped on that stupid table and nothing happened! –

I pushed Perseus away, and carefully stood up, already knowing what I would see... hundredths of campers fallen asleep in their own food. I guess my popularity has fallen of a 1000 point right now.

Everyone except the Hypnos cabin... and they were all looking at me, with widen eyes, slightly panicking.. as if they already knew that something bad would happen...

And it did. I suddenly felt some wind blazing around me, appeared out of nowhere... I suddenly knew there was something floating around me... it was like I just fell asleep, giving me the same impression as if I was in one of my dreams.. but I knew I wasn't. I was still standing on that same crashed table of Aphrodite, with that same Perseus Adams laying at my feet... even though the table was know made out of – spiders...? – and Perseus was looking like some kind of Monster of greenish slime...

On the tables monsters were crawling, Minotaur, Furies, Empousas, Hellhounds, Cyclopes, Weird Women with snake hair... al crawling in plates full of roasted insects, grubs, flies, moths, grasshoppers,worms... The tables themselves were made out of bot, or death animals, or intertwined spiders and cobwebs.. the walls of the nearest buildings were covered with slime, full of strange, crazy, frightening shadows...

I could hear wolves howl in the forest, and voices whisper al around me, and the Hypnos...

And I laughed. I burst out in laughing. It was all so so dammit fake!

It was all an illusion.. a daydream... a terrible daydream, created by someone with a twisted sense of dark humour...

I looked at the Hypnos table, smiling at them – I mean they were the children of Hypnos, God of Dreams, the should know it was only a knocked up daydream! But they didn't, they were all staring at me, hyperventilating.

"Stop it!" Some girl yelled with panicked voice, covering her eyes with her hands...

But I hadn't done anything. Anything at all.

"Stop it!" An older guy yelled, pulling out a sword. "Or I make you stop it! You're giving nightmares to my little brothers and sisters!"

I heard some smaller kids cry, children rolling themselves up in a balls, trying to sing to forget the fear...

But I hadn't done anything, I was sure of it. I couldn't do anything... and then it hit me. Something else had. Someone else had. The presence I felt, the strange, turbulent presence floating around me. A weird energy, full of... dreams? And then it suddenly stuck me.

" _Hypo!"_ my mum had yelped, that terrible day.

Hypo.

 _Hypnos..._

I had felt this energy once, long long time ago, so far into the past, when I was just a baby.. I had forgotten it. But now I remembered.

I lifted my eyes to the sky, laughing.

"I know who you are, dad! Stop freaking the hell out of your own kids! I GOT IT! You hear me. I GOT IT!"

I felt a blast of air shot though my body, and I fell on my knees. A sudden darkness surrounded me... dark, terrible dark... had I been wrong? But then it disappeared and everything was normal again. I was back at a the normal camp, with a normal Perseus Adams laying at my feet on a normal Aphrodite table... with only my brothers and sisters still freaking out a little bit (I had brothers and sisters! Fantastic!), and...

Not everything was normal again, because above my head a golden branch of a poplar tree, wet and dripping drops of gleaming gold water, was floating... and even though I had never seen it before, I knew what it was:

The symbol of Hypnos.

I had been claimed.

* * *

So here I am. Yesterday I still had a normal peaceful calm live, just training with Annabeth and Chaim. Training hard, sure, but peaceful in it's own way.

Now I am sitting in the rain, at a bus-stop, because I had to leave. Because my freaking dad had freaking lost his freaking favourite pillow, and thought good to send his freaking newly claimed son, to find it!

Right, that's me!

So here I am, freezing my ass, while waiting for that stupid freaking bus...

* * *

"Yo _u shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

* * *

 _ **And by the way, Sea'n complete incapacity of fighting properly... sadly it's the case of more people... some people I know too.**_


	11. I discover my dad's a freakin sadistic!

_**Okay guys, I do have a question, is this whole story going to slow..? Because I suddenly realised that I have written now 16 chapters, and they didn't even leave on their quest yet... And is Sea'n rambling too much? Doesn't it become (a little) boring? You know, these questions have nothing to do with any review given on the story, but I have that feeling... As if I am stretching it to much, without realising it...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: I discover my freaking dad is a freaking sadistic.**

So here I was, sitting in the rain, freezing my ass, sulkier than Hades the moment he just learns that his financials go bad, and that he has to close some parts of the Underworld to economize, at the exact moment Charon thinks it's a good idea to ask for a wage rise, because there are now 3 billion people waiting to pass the Styx, and he can't hold it up anymore – his nerves! –, just when Persephone also asks for a new Palace – but somewhere on a tropical island, now, to change at bit... – And Dementer is visiting too, if I wasn't all enough. And oh yeah, Cerberus has colics, and is howling out of frustration every two seconds, and it quite stinks too...

Can you imagine the mood of Hades at that exact moment? Multiply by ten, and you know how I am feeling right now. And no! I am not a dramatic! Why do you even think that? (And don't ask me how I know all that Underworld stuff... I just do – It kind a pulls up out of nowhere in my mind, sometimes.)

But let's not think about my actual situation too much... or I'll finish with a headache into the bargain too!

Let us just go back to the beginning, at that exact moment I thought I was the world: I was claimed, by my father!

Hurray!

* * *

 _I was standing in the middle of the dinner place, the golden poplar branch still floating above my head, surrounded by hundredths of angry campers, ready to teach me a lesson about not letting them fall asleep during eating! But I just was claimed, so my dad may be around, and they didn't want to be cursed to have nightmares for the rest of their stupid lives... and thus they didn't do anything... at least, not yet._

 _And indeed, my dad was still around! Suddenly the whole camp shook (not in the earthquake kind of way, but more in the shaking awake kind of way), and Hypnos, God of Sleep and Dreams, appeared in front of me. Smiling proudly at me... and making a complete fool of me and my new sibling, in the eyes of the other campers._

 _Never seen the god of Sleep? Now, he is a quite skinny guy, with big blue bags under his foggy drowsy eyes, bed hair, wearing Candy Pink Teddy-Bear Pyjamas, a vivid green nightcap – Santa Claus style – with red little harts on it.. not to speak about fluffy panda head slippers.. this all combined with a Massacred Penguin Pillow ( Yeah, there was really the picture of a ripped in pieces ice-bird on his pillow! )._

 _Got the picture? Then you know the whole camp was about to make fun of me, because of him. Everything for a cool dad... Hey, you could at least say that_ _he has a massacred penguin pillow, that's cool! – But remember: I am vegan and that for a reason... so..._

 _Hypnos caught me staring at the pillow, and laughed:_

" _Oh, that's nothing, just a little preparation for the nightmare I am going to give that little piece of a dictator Nature Conservation Association director who just told everyone that sleep is not important, that it is the invention of Satan himself, and that nature is not waiting for your little hours of sleep. While I am quite sure that a) Satan doesn't exist, b) if he does, he wouldn't be smart enough to invent that. I only am.. and c) Nature can really wait a few hours more, don't you think?" He fell still, glancing in direction of the forest, and continued quickly: "No offence to you and your project, Grover the Pan, just protecting my domain!"_

 _Great.. giving a NCAD (Nature Conservation Association Director) a dream about ripped in pieces penguins.. that's so kind! I now not only have a sadistic girlfriend... - wait: I mean friend who is a girl! - , but also a sadistic father... Fantastic! ( So Chaim... what are you waiting for to admit me that you are also a sadistic maniac? I'm used to that now.)_

" _Good idea, dad, why don't you ad some decapitated ice bears too?" I joked... I mean, I actually care about animals!_

" _Good idea!" The image of an ice bear without head appeared on the pillow... Yeah. I like you more and more, dad._

 _But of course it could get worse, because Teddy-Bear-Pyjamas-Dad stepped forward and hugged me, suddenly completely sentimental! In front of the whole camp!_

" _I have dreamed for so long to actually hold you into my arms, my sweet boy..."_ _ **Dreamed?**_ _ **...**_ _Seriously, dad?_

 _And you know, you just could have given me visit, all those years (kind of almost thirteen) before now...And why the hell are you so sentimental.. didn't you sleep enough the last time? Completely overworked?_

 _He grabbed my face, smiling like a dramatic fool_

" _My sweet sweet Shawn..."_

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **SHAWN?!** _

_I jumped back! Pulling him away as hard as I could! (Which ended up in a crashed God of Sleep, because apparently his pyjama bottoms were a little too long, and he tripped over the leg of his pants..)_

" _Who gave you the right to call me like that!" I yelled. "No one better ever calls me that! Not you, not these freaking campers or even any other stupid god! My name is Sea'n. As in SEEN !"_

 _I didn't care at all. I didn't care I probably just made my own father – a god by the way – my enemy, I didn't care I just called all the gods stupid, I didn't even care I just called all the campers freaks._

 _Just let my name ALONE!_

 _Hypnos blinked. He carefully stood up, looking around him... looking at all the campers watching us in awe... I mean, it's quite normal some stupid Halfbloods fight with other gods – I've heard enough stories about Percy Jackson, who actually had beaten Ares himself – but fighting with you own godly parent.. and that when you were just claimed... that's another story. Especially if there are hundredths of kids watching the show – not to speak about whole Olympus probably watching too..._

 _I am an idiot. And I had around 5 seconds to save myself..._

" _I am sorry," I quickly said.. "I mean, the only one who ever called me like that, like my original name, that was my dad... eh stepdad I mean... and I've quite mixed feelings about him... so I prefer to use the name my mum used to call me.. it remembers me the good times, you know..." I tried to feel sorry.. I truly tried... but trying doesn't mean that it works... If Hypnos doesn't even know how call me by my name, and uses that other... term – no offence to any Shawn reading this – then he hasn't even the right to call me son!_

 _But at least doing as if I am truly sorry saves me from being burned to... nightmares? ... and it indeed did. Hypnos blinked again, yawned with big open mouth, and then nodded, still looking quite furious._

" _Apologies accepted. Shouldn't have called you like that.. but I thought with the family privileges." He snapped, gazing at me "This whole thing got me tired. See you son!"_

 _He turned around, and made some Prince-like farewell gesture with his hand, which got him to lose his nightcap. It flopped down on the stone ground..._

 _Someone in the crowd laughed._

 _A stupid Ares..._

 _A really stupid Ares..._

 _Hypnos head shot up, looking straight at the guy. His eyes turned red.. and one second I thought this would be the last we would hear about the Ares, but then the blast came.. a shadow suddenly falling over the whole camp, covering everything in darkness... and there he stood, Hypnos, God of Dreams and Sleep, surrounded by ghosts and demons... we suddenly saw monsters arrive, popping out of the earth, falling out of the sky, they grabbed the kid, pulling at his hair and at his limps. Nobody moved, frozen in place, in complete panic... watching it happen..._

 _And then I suddenly noticed the decapitated Ice-Bear, and a Massacred Penguin, standing next to Hypnos... and I laughed, hard._

 _I saw Hypnos look at me, smirking. He nodded, lifted up his arms... and then everything was normal again – except the Ares crying his eyes out, curled into a ball – ._

 _And Hypnos was gone, disappeared into thin air, or perhaps into the illusion itself... and in front of my feet a message was written in the stone:_

" _ **So, Sean (Shawn..?.. or was it Seen? – my memory is quite bad the last time – ) as I still don't appreciate much you harsh behaviour, I expect you to do something for me, to win a proper pardon – and also because I just like you!**_

 _ **So the mission is really simple: find my favourite pillow, the one for terrible nightmares (the one you saw was for medium one) which I lost recently. And be quick, never knows what it'll do in the wrong hands! Sincerely, your beloved father, Hypnos."**_

 _Great... Could it be worse..?_

 _And of course, right at that moment, some girl who always sat at the Big table, stood up (suddenly fuming green smoke out of her ears, and having green light coming out of her eyes) and began to speak:_

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

 _She then crashed down to the ground, unconscious. What the f..? A few Apollo ran toward her, pulling her up and laying her on the table, so carefully you would think she's the most important person on earth... A girl fuming green smoke out of her nose and rambling non-sense.. sure she is. So, guys, what did I miss?_

 _At that moment another line was added to the message carved in the stone ground:_

" _ **Oh, I just heard the Oracle...**_ _(oh, that girl is the Oracle. The ORACLE!)_ _ **I was wrong, I didn't lose the pillow. So please, Sea'n if you find that miserable thief who stole my pillow, could you please send him to Tartarus for me? And don't forget to mention who it is.. so I can serve him his earned nightmares! - H"**_

 _Yeah.. sure dad, I'll send him to Tartarus... me, the guy who can't even hold a sword without killing himself. Keep dreaming, dad!_

* * *

That night I dreamed about leaving on that stupid quest to find that stupid thing that stupid god had lost... ending up in a bus on fire, and eating hamburgers at M&Ms (or something like that).. Oh yeah, and Chaim played the Hermes too (with flying shoes!), and ate some paper bags! And we met his uncle.. who was quite weird you know... ignoring us completely and all... and I finished with starting a war between Olympus and I by sending some package with a decapitated head... Wasn't that the lost head of the statue of Olympus...?.. I remember something about statues...! Yeah, it probably is!

Though it was quite a ugly head and the children of Athena are quite pretty in their own way... – I mean, there is one sitting next to me, here at the bus stop (wearing a parka because she was smarter than me)!

My dreams are getting weirder and weirder the last time... And right at the moment I thought that, of course, Chaim arrived, running, out of breath... smiling like a fool.

"Guys Guys! We haven't missed the bus, have we? Sorry I'm late, but Leo gave me just something so so awesome. Fire shoes! You get it. Fire Boy, that's me... Never saw the movies about people having a turbo in their shoes and flying...?! I have them too. Fire you get it?!"

Oh great. He really had some flying shoes... so I guess I'll have a meeting with an exploding bus, too? Need to find a way to get out of here, quick!

"Guys..." I quickly said, "Wouldn't we better steal Mr. J car.. you know.. I don't really feel the bus..." Annabeth lifted an eyebrow... "You know, I perhaps never told you guys... but I do have bus-phobia! I really really do...!" I rambled...

She shot me a glare.

"It was your idea Sea'n. Remember. Yesterday night. That's seems quite a phobia, that you forget it..." she said with the most sweet voice ever. "We are taking the bus!"


	12. When I did not blow up a bus

_**Hai Guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long update, but there were a few reasons delaying the update:**_

 ** _First of all a little writer's block, it just didn't go where I wanted it to go.. and finally I completely changed this chapter. But honestly that could have been done earlier if I had a more writing time this weekend._**

 ** _Two, I live in a eco-house with Solar Panels to make electricity... and while last few weeks we got a lot of sun, it hasn't been the case last days. We have light, but not enough battery for computers. And we can't have the aggregate turning the whole day._**

 ** _And Third, I also happened to have quite a busy weekend, with making Apple Juice, to watching Santa Nicolaas arrive in Holland! Yeah! Sinterklaas!_**

* * *

 ** _Then another thing, I am currently having a look on the whole story up until now. And there have been a few changes: a little more detail here, a little less there..._**

 ** _But most of all a few chapters have been combined (1,2,3 and 4,5,6 and 6,7,8 (six split in two) for the moment, others are following). I just have deleted one scene, but honestly, what happened there has been added later on.. so don't worry._**

 ** _BUT: I did add a few little scenes in the beginning of the now chapters 1, 2 and 3: a little Annabeth POV! So have a look. (I don't know if I'll do that at every chapter, but probably I do) and tell me what you find about (especially the new Annabeth POV prologue)._**

 ** _By the way, for the moment, the Annabeth POV of this chapter hasn't been written yet._**

* * *

Second, I want to specially thank Tigerl1li, Sweet Cats, More Than Just A Story and the (guest) Matt for your reviews... because I can't remember if I thanked you through PM... and I'm afraid I didn't.. sorry guys! You are amazing!And Matt: Who are you? I wanted to answer some of your reviews privately... and I cannot PM you! Help!

* * *

 ** _And one last thing: This Chapter was supposed to be poster friday.. and even though it isn't the case anymore, I still want to dedicate this chapter to: Princess Of Flames (she'll know why ^^)_**

And I also want to specially thank you, because it was while reading your review on the last chapter that I got the way of how to get this chapter right!

* * *

 ** _Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

 _"If you're really a mean person you're going to come back as a fly and eat poop."  
 **―**_ **Kurt Cobain**

 _"Or as a monstrous caricature of his own stinking self, ready to be thrown into Tartarus."_

– **rider by Sea'n Weedbrain**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: When I did not destroy a perfectly functioning bus...**

* * *

The bus stopped in front of us with squeaking brakes.

One look at it was enough to have me lift an eyebrow and sighing. Come on!

"What's up, Straw-Head?" Annabeth asked me, eyes narrowing – she still hadn't completely forgiven me for lying about my supposed bus-phobia, –

"What's up..? Seriously, Annabeth! Have you actually seen this... thing!" Both Chaim and I exclaimed at the same time. And honestly, 'thing' was probably the best way to describe the... bus like thing.

The buslike thing actually looked like it just ran a a billion miles marathon. And a complete marathon: through sand, stone, forest, bushes, water, swamps... why not even the ocean itself?! Having lost all the perfect smooth plastic aerodynamic formed outside, it's hydrogen-implosion-motor, and the friction-exterminating wheels somewhere on the way between the first and the second mile, and riding the resting 999 999 998 miles on prehistoric recuperated stuff out of some museum... With a driver probably confusing the left and the right half of the time, hitting a few walls in the process...

It was a miracle the thing was still riding... let alone accepting passengers!

"You gonna go in, or let me wait for another hour?"

The bus-driver – a Chinese with blond-dyed hair to look occidental, or was it an occidental with Asiatic makeup to look Chinese? – looked down to us from his seat, bored, impatient and moody. He must have seen too much weird kids waiting on this spot, hesitant to come in.. because coming in would mean really leaving the camp.. and leaving the camp means a possibility of dying on the stupid quest they had to do...

I shot the bus-driver another look and frowned: he actually looked like a tuskless Chinese walrus in thrift-store occidental clothes! I was sure he stank... just at seeing all the flies flying around him, and the bottle of beer in his hand. His live must really stuck, I mean, having to ride in such bus! With blond-dyed hair or Chinese make-up! Or maybe even the two – who knows perhaps he's Brazilian! And being that fat, drunk, and stinking... yeah... I wouldn't even do that if I was paid a billion dollars!

"So gonna come in? Don't have the whole fucking day, kid!"

Annabeth pushed me forward, urging me to step in, and I suddenly realized I was blocking the entry. I breathed deeply in, holding my breath to spare myself from the coming stench.. and stepped in.

Courage Sea'n!

"So kid," the driver glanced at me. "You're not one of the brave once of Camp, are you?" He knew camp. "What's your parent? The God of Frightened Chicken?" He laughed, an unpleasant annoying laugh.

I didn't say anything, trying to continue my way to the end of the bus – the farther away of this guy the better! – but he grabbed my sleeve.

"Lost your tongue, little bratty snotty-nosed? You wanna run behind the bus the whole way.. because you know, I could help you with that!" He laughed again. "But not sure your poor snotty longs would survive it."

I gazed at him, counting down my options.. but there weren't many. And I didn't want to jog – I've had enough jogging the last few days, thanks to a certain blonde smartass.

"My dad's Hypnos!" I snapped, "God of Sleep and Dreams.. and Nightmares! And he doesn't like it when someone insults me. Better watch out for you night's rest, sir." Wrong move: I had opened my mouth, I had breathed in..

Oh god.

I almost collapsed. The stench was overwhelming, as if I just stepped into a 100 years old rotting chemical waste-basket... in which Cerberus had done his... things.. the day of his colic.. I stumbled back, trying to stop myself from pinching my nose and retch everything I had eaten this morning – which wasn't much, fortunately. –

The guy shot me a frustrated, bored look.

"Go along, tell your lunatic dad! As if I haven't had enough favors of your stupid Parents! As if losing years of my live, stuck in a museum, frozen in place, because of some freaking head in a box, wasn't enough! NO, I have to ride this freaking bus, bringing little brats like you to their new victory and honor – as if you hadn't already a big enough head! And, they banned me from playing poker.. you know.. only a freak can be sadistic enough to do that! For eternity – yeah they even gave me immortality, the favor!... And that all because I friendly asked my stepson some of his money, to pay my poker-games! I freaking even lent him my Camaro! But no, no thanks for me... just a knife in the back!"

I followed half what he said.. the stench making me retch. I tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin, observing me. His eyes narrowed, as if he was searching some proof I may be that stepson of his.. (god bless me I'm not!)

He then suddenly released me, pushing me away, snapping at me to sit down. I stumbled to the back of my car, watching my friends being checked out in the same way. He especially took his time on Annabeth, because he was sure he had seen her face, once.. long time ago... looking her up and down... but mostly focusing on the – I want to kill him! – chest. Annabeth only lifted up her eyebrow, but I was sure she was already calculating how to destroy the guy on the most painful way – Couldn't I throw him in Tartarus? I really wouldn't mind... I mean, I'm sure Annabeth knows how to drive this bus! She knows freaking everything!

Annabeth flopped down next to me, sighing. I shot her a quick look, but, except of her now Hurricane Eyes, she looked fine, just annoyed.

By the time I looked up at the front of the bus – kind of 5 seconds – , Chaim already sat down next to us, sighing.

"He really got you in the eye, guys. Sure you never met him, Annabeth? I mean, Smelly G never forget a face!" I stared at him in awe – he freaking just walked past the guy!

Annabeth turned white.

"Smelly G? That's his name?"

She stared at the ugly man, eyes wide... starting to tremble...

"Poker Games...?"

She jolted out of her seat, already moving to the front of the bus. I shot a look at Chaim, but he was as surprised as me...

"We're stealing the car!" I suddenly heard Annabeth shout. Oh god, she was holding her dagger at the throat of the guy...! "Move your ass, guys! I don't know how long I can hold him down!"

Smelly G only let out a frightened yelp. What the Hell...? Chaim dragged me along, pushing me outside, shouting at Annabeth:

"What the Gaea dancing with Kronos is wrong with you!"

She just shrugged, bending closer to Smelly G and whispering something in his ear. I doubt I was something sweet and gentle and non-angry-Annabeth-like, more something like:

"When I'm finished with you you'll be lucky if your mirror doesn't explode when you look in it! Not that it'll be much work, seeing your face.."

Smelly G transformed in a... traffic light? – was that what they called in the beginning of the century? – , turning white, then green, then red. He growled, and I could have sworn there came some smoke out off his nose... This was not going good... But whatever will happen – who knows, perhaps he'll transform in a smoking Three Eyed Cyclops with green giant teeth! – I'll still bet on Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, an scary, dangerous laugh... and whispered something again.. Guess there will be no Annabeth v/s Giant Stinking Ugly Humanoid in Seething-with-Rage-Process, because Smelly G fell still.

Completely frozen in place... I would almost have thought he was transformed in a statue, if I hadn't seen his chest moving, breathing hysterically. It would have been quite a statue, though, ugly and all.. some kind of super-ugly neorealism... or so.

Annabeth stepped out of the bus, grinning proudly. Chaim lifted up his eyebrow.

"Eh... Annabeth... do I have to know what just happened? Or should I better just not?"

She send him one of her warmest smiles.

"It's nothing important. Just some personal business I would never have thought to settle... If I'd have only knew it earlier..." She grinned again. "Could you lent me one of your shoes, please?" Chaim blinked. "Your fire shoes...!"

He undid the laces as fast as he could, and handled over his right shoe.

"Take some distance guys! This gonna blast!"

What the...?! Chaim dragged me along, mumbling something as: "If she's like that just obey – did you really have to bring her along?!"

I wondered how far away he would take me... and then I heard a great: "Get down!" and a blast.

A terrible explosion. Worse than thunder! Worse than anything I ever heard! And felt. We were thrown to the ground, stones hitting my knees. Chaim cursed. I just pressed myself as close to the ground and waited for the heath to disappear...

Finally I thought it save enough to roll over, to look at the bus. Or what was resting of the bus. A pile of smoking white-hot metal, a few burning chairs... a wheel laying a bit farther. Another in a tree nearby...

Oh gods... she hadn't...

And then I spot her, standing next to the fire, on her feet. Completely black, with smoking clothes full of holes.. a few burns here and there... a little cut on her elbow... and grinning like a fool.

She stretched herself, still grinning, and walked toward us. She wasn't even limping! She was completely alright – and she'd freaking almost been in the explosion! And when she stopped in front of us, I wondered why I had even thought she was hurt: her skin was completely fine, at worst a little red.. or was that just the light?

I stared at her in awe, slowly realizing what she just did. She freaking blew up Smell...

"He's immortal. At best he's now in Tartarus for a while, at worst he'll reappear in a few minutes. – Let's go steal that car!" W-w-what?!

She pulled a frowning Chaim on his feet. He gazed at her, arms crossed, probably deciding if he would one start to scold her about how dangerous that was... or two, laughing at her black face...

Or three:

"My shoe, please..." She handled over the shoe. He put in on, and then looked up at her again.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

* * *

Stealing Jason's car was a lot easier then I thought... or at least it should have been if Annabeth had done it, which wasn't the case. As she said:

"It's your idea, so you do it!"

"You blew up the bus!"

"You wanted me to come on this quest.. and technically we still haven't left.. so.."

"That's blackmailing!"

"Your point..?"

So I am freaking stealing the car of the Camp director!

Jason's car was standing just at the frontier of the camp, in a garage hidden in the Thalia's Hill – did you know that the pine on that Hill actually had been a fallen Daughter of Zeus?! That's just... CONCENTRATE!.

The garage itself wasn't really difficult to find. Avoiding the guards standing at that part of the frontier, either... at least, theoretically not. The fact that there were now hundredths of campers running towards the frontier to have a look on what happened with that AmazingExplosionDownTheHill didn't really help me. At all. That I was walking with a freaking invisibility-cap on my head – and thus none of those stupid campers could see me, and thus, bumped against me – neither. When I finally managed to reach the garage, I was bruised from head to toes, and had probably created a new Myth about the Invisible Giant HalfbloodTripper striking poor innocent campers.

Whatever! They aren't the ones with so much bruises you could confuse my face with my ass!

– You realize I am freaking stealing Mr. J freaking car! I am so so dead! –

I carefully opened the door to the garage, trying to remember what Annabeth told. "Do not walk on the dark green, but only on the seagreen tiles..." Yeah. Sure. That really helps you if the place is not lightened! "Do enter the car through the back door, and climb to the front... say "Finding Nemo!" and then start the motor. And don't forget to change gear!" – what the Hell does that mean?! What is a Gear?! – "You have to be in the first one to not blow up the wall behind the car.. and actually go forward...

You sure you ever rode in a car?"

Eh yes.. it's not usual, but I'd been kind of 'adopted' by an older boy with driving license for a few months... so he let me ride a bit. Must have been when I was eight or so... but I cannot remember any freaking Firsts or Gears! And no secret passwords to say to start the freaking motor! Where is even that freaking car?!

– Oh god. I am stealing Mr. J freaking car! Oh god! –

It really was dark in here...

Why did Annabeth want me to do this again? Something to do with my training? No, more like the possibility of making fun of me again. I really started wondering why I thought so good to ask her on this quest.

I carefully stepped forward. The tile under my feet cracked, loudly. Does a tile even crack?! I did another step forward.

– Stealing. Camp. Director. Car! –

Why the Hell is there no light?!

Another Tile cracked... louder. Oh Great. Guess I was walking on the dark green ones than... I did a step aside, to where there would probably be a safe seagreen tile... This time, the new tile didn't crack. It was all normal... just the tile descended a little bit when I stepped on it... and I heard a little sound above my head...

I moved back as fast as I could, and a bucket of paint was emptied above the supposed _**safe**_ seagreen tile! It splashed all around me.. but a least I didn't get the shower!

Guess the cracking was just to make me think I was walking on the wrong ones.. Or maybe not.

I could hear her chuckle in my head.

– Doing this is probably on the How To Be Banned From The Camp In Less Than One Month list! Oh god –

I kept walking, jumping aside from time to time when a bucket of paint, some arrows, a few giant woodlouse, why not a snake too.. crashed down to the ground... Or when the tile actually just disappeared under my feet!

– I. Am. A. Thief. ! –

I hate you Annabeth!

I finally arrived at the car... or at least I thought it was the car... It felt like the car – as I couldn't see much 'round here... And almost opened the first door I felt... Almost.

I stopped just in time, remembering her words. Where was even the front of this stupid car?! I searched carefully, jumping from tile to tile, until I finally found something that was clearly the handle of the trunk lid. A little back and I had the right door.

I opened it, climbed into the car, over the back on the front seats.. and right in the drivers place. At that point I found the light, a little button on ceiling of the car. Great!

– A first class shady Bandit! Mr. J's CAR!–

Oh god.

This was an antique car. A car not made since three hundred years or so... I looked around. A friend of mine – you know, that one with an Archaeologist as dad – always had been a fan of antic expensive cars.. and this seemed to be... I dug into my memory... Camaro? Mustang? Lamboline? Royls-Roce? No, I suddenly knew it for sure: it was a Maserati. I didn't know how I knew it. I just knew it.

At that point I suddenly noticed the photo hanging at the rear-view mirror. A photo of Annabeth. Annabeth smiling widely, looking with loving eyes at some black haired guy. Annabeth with a tan healthy face. Annabeth without as much Pearls on the Necklace... Without the Pearl-Belt on her shoulder... Without the scars on her face. A younger, happier Annabeth.

What did a photo of Annabeth do in the freaking car of the Camp Director?!

I was lost. Completely lost. I had missed something. Again. But what...? Why is there a photo here..?

And suddenly it stuck me: Everybody knew Annabeth was a daughter of Athena... but she had never said it herself. And she never sat with her supposed siblings... or even spoke to them.. and she knew a whole lot about history... and she did have blond hair. Just like Mr. J. And Mr. J was immortal, and listened to her... – he even freaking let her claim the Arena! – I didn't know how his wife looked, but I was sure she had beautiful gray eyes...

Goddammit.

I was going on a quest with the Camp Director's Daughter!

* * *

Ten minutes later, I had calmed down enough – I'm going on a quest with the freaking daughter of Mr. J! – to concentrate on my job. Starting this freaking car, and bring him back to Annabeth and Chaim – who had probably taken root by now..

I started the motor, turning the key (At least that was the same as modern cars!), and the alarm got off. Oh god. Sea'n what did you forget?! What did you forget?!

The garage suddenly began to fill itself with water, coming out of everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Splashing around!

Oh god!

The doors locked.

Oh god!

And I remembered the secret code.

"Finding Nemo" I shouted, and the water disappeared as quickly it had come.

I like this garage more and more...

I started to motor again, and pressed on the accelerator... and the car jolted back, hitting the wall behind it! Hades!

At that point, I noticed the strange stick next to my seat.. with the numbers one to five written on it. Annabeth had said "the first." That is perhaps the 1..? Right? I tried to move the stick, pushing it in the 1 direction... but it didn't move. It was completely blocked. Great...

I then noticed another pedal, next to the accelerator and the brakes.. what was..? I pressed on it, and the stick could move! I put it on the one. And pressed the accelerator again.

The car bolted forward, faster than I thought, heading toward the door... the door opened itself and let me out. I could even hear it shouting: "Have a pleasant Journey!" even though that shouldn't be possible.

I rode away, down the Hill – hitting a few bushes on the way –, and almost riding against ten trees – not a the same time –... Fortunately I didn't hit any poor camper on my path, because there weren't any more poor campers around. How long did it take me to steal this freaking car?

I looked in the rear-view mirror. No Jason in sight. Yet. I pressed the accelerator a little harder, but the motor only began to roar harder.. and I smelled some burning smell...

Could old car go faster than 30 km/h? That just sucks! I wondered how long I would have before I would see a seething Mr. J running down the Hill, turning his sword or whatever other dangerous weapon above the head! Ready to kill me. Me of course, because he wouldn't kill his own freaking daughter!

But nothing happened, and when I stopped in front of Annabeth and Chaim – who were sympathetically chatting, sitting in the grass –, the only thing I got was a lifted up eyebrow from Chaim and a "Took you long enough! Now give me the wheel!" from Annabeth.

* * *

Only much much later – when Annabeth suddenly asked Chaim to put the photo away because it was making her sick – I suddenly spoke up:

"Why didn't you tell me Mr. J is your dad?" She fell still. "I mean, he does have a photo a yours in his car..."

Both Annabeth and Chaim burst out in laughing. Great guys! Really really great! And when they finally calmed down enough, Chaim spoke up:

"He's not her dad, Sea'n. Just a good friend of her!"

"But still there's a photo of her in his..."

"It's mine." Annabeth cut me off.

"What?!"

"This is my car. Just you were so speaking about stealing Jason's car.. and you were so freaked out about it... I just.." She choked in her laughing again. "I couldn't stop myself."

So I just stole Annabeth's car? Did I get that right? I just walked into a Hell of traps to steal her own car for her... Right?!

I hate you. I hate you all!

* * *

 _ **So what do you think of it..? Is it really as bad as I thought, or... not. What did you like, dislike. Where was there detail missing, too much description? Or was there just some point you just frowned, not knowing what the problem was.. just knowing that there was?**_

* * *

 _"Annabeth? That 'Finding Nemo' password? Couldn't I have said it earlier? You know, to be sure not to forget...?"_

 _"Sure. I deactivates all the traps.. so it would have been smarter..."_

 _Seriously? "You couldn't tell me that before I was almost killed by an overdoses of paint, mixed up with woodlouse and snakes? And a few lost arrows too?"_

 _"Nope. Much more fun like this! And there is a secret infra-red camera in my garage.. so..."_

"Hate you."


	13. The Perks of being besties with a Prince

_**Hai Guys, here's the next chapter... a short one, sorry guys - because I don't have time to write much this weekend (again)...**_

 _ **IMPORTANT: there is a huge time-laps here, so it'll be a bit confusing perhaps... about how they found out why to go here, and all... but it'll be explained later on.**_

 _ **Matt: "**_ So is there a Percy a.k.a. Sean and Annabeth couple or Sean and Chaim couple? It's kind of hard to tell since so far to me it seems like the second one thanks to some of your chapters." _**I'll give you no spoilers... but I think that the new prologue (in chapter 1) will answer your question ^^**_

 ** **Blackbirdsroses3: Thank you so much for your review!****

* * *

 **The Perks of Being besties with A Shadow Prince**

* * *

Even though he was getting on my nerves since the fourth day of the quest – completely on my nerves! – I loved Chaim right at this moment. I had dreamed about a lot problems, all beginning with calling some guy Chiron instead of Charon and ending in almost being destroyed by Hades himself. Until I realized that I was actually traveling with the favorite grandson of the God of Underworld – who, against all believing was quite a descent guy.. at least if I can trust Chaim to his words.. and the last time.. he got himself a pretty kind of stupid sadistic jokes love, so... –.

However, the Perks of being besties with the Shadow Prince, stuck me when we arrived at Charons. Both Annabeth and I had been thinking about hundred and one ways of convincing the guy to take us too the other side of Styx... the one less probable than the other.. finishing in the conclusion: put a dagger on his throat and hope he isn't too dangerous... but the sight of Chaim solved the problem:

When noticing my friend, Charon dropped everything he had in his hands – a lot of gold actually – and fell on his nose – he tripped while bowing –, calling a great: "Your high-auw-ness!" Continuing to crawl on the ground.

Chaim laughed and asked him friendly to first stand up and second to escort us to the other side of the river: which ended up in a crazy god pushing a lot of poor souls of his boat.. and turning on a radio – didn't know those things still existed – playing old prehistoric music out of the years 30' – NINE TEEN HUNDRED 30! I could call it a sweet gesture.. but I think it may be a way to murder us without being caught – you know when we're knocked out by the terrible boring, awful sounding music on cracking disks, crashing down in the Styx and drowning in a pool of lost souls –.I preferred to put my fingers in the ears...

When we were finally dropped off at the other side of the river – God Bless me I don't have to listen to this freaking radio anymore! – Chaim just shrugged, saying something as:

"Has something to do with an Italian silk suit and a little joking around with my grandpa – it's incredible how easy a god gets drunk." W-what?

"You got H – "

"Sssh!"

"I mean You Know Who, drunk? How did you even get the drinks.. I mean..." I froze, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Chaim, how old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just realizing something.. so?"

"14 and a half..." Great! ".. in mortal years." Crap. "As I got myself two immortal dads, plus an immortal mother, plus... oh just drop it. I was born 17 years ago... and it kind of works weirdly, so the difference will only grow bigger. End up I'll be 50 when I'm 80 or so."

So I didn't even have an immortal girlfriend – I mean girl who is a friend! – but also an almost immortal boy... friend who is a guy!

"You are 7/8 part god, that's not bad either, Straw-Head!" Annabeth suddenly said. W-w-what? "You said your great-grandmother, grandfather and mother all had an affair with a god or goddess, right?"

"Fell in love."

"Who cares about that detail."

"I do." The whole situation of my own mother falling in love with my godly father, while married... just don't speak about affairs please!

"So, Sea'n?"

"Yeah, you're right about the whole great-gran, grandpa, mother stuff, okay!" I almost snapped. Did she really have to use the word affair?! I mean, she knows it! And she's not stupid either. She goddammit is a freaking 81 year old daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom! Still stubbornly pretending she's simple mortal of course.. but that doesn't matter.

She lifted up an eyebrow and dropped the subject, until...

"So, in fact your the only normal Halfblood here, mortal and all!" I joked.

"Yeah, what else could I be..?"

"Oh, nothing, just checking." keep your voice strait Sea'n! No ironic tone please!

We had arrived at Cerberus.. and even though a Three-Headed dog doesn't resemble too a Crazy Hellhound, nor a Fire-spitting Chihuahua.. it was still a dog. And since I discovered I'm a Halfblood I like dogs – and animals – a lot less. I suppose it has something to do with giant cows trying to eat me, sweet weird cats with wings and my teachers faces wanting to destroy me with riddles, Hellhounds using me as play-toy, and Chihuahua's trying to blow me up, not to speak about Horses wanting to drown me in the river – not sure that was a Greek monster though. Everything to convince an animal lover that the farther you keep away from Animals, the better you're off! I would never eat a normal beast, but honestly... I really wouldn't mind a little bite of a Chihuahua now!

"Hey, Cerberus... you've already eaten I hope..?" I said with such a tiny voice that the mumbling of the ghost in the Asphodels was even harder. Unfortunately dogs have very very good ears.

Three heads turned towards me on the exact same time, and three identical tongues came out of three identical slobber muzzles. The tail began to wag, launching a few poor souls just walking past it, who land a few hundredths meter farther, in whatever sympathetic place there could be – I couldn't see it in the dark.

 _Where's miam miam?_

 _Where's miam miam?_

 _Where's miam miam?_

"Eh.. I don't have miam miam...?"

 _You than miam miam?_

 _You than miam miam?_

 _You than miam miam?_

Six rows of white giant teeth were shown, and the dog's heads came even closer... oh god.

"Wow wow wow! Cerberus! Wouldn't want to eat you master's best friend would you?!" Chaim stepped between me and the giant monster. Spreading his arms... his left one coming really really close to the open muzzle of the left head...

Cerberus closed his mouth, and howled out of frustration. Chaim smiled.

"I'll ask grandpa for a three giant bots, okay?"

Three? Oh! Three Heads. Smart!

Cerberus barked out of joy, launching a few more ghost just walking pas his tail. These ones ended up in the Styx. At that point I realized I would have to walk past that mortal launching tail too... and not later than..

Now?

Chaim singed us to follow, already walking underneath the belly of the beast.

"Cerburus, Medusa!" he yelled. Cerberus froze in place.. not moving anymore.. not even blinking the eye. I wondered if he had really became a statue... but let's not taunt our luck! I ran under the beast through, and only stopped when far away of the tail.

Chaim burst out in laughing, Annabeth too.

"What? I honestly don't want to be thrown into the river by a freaking tail!" I shouted back.

Chaim only laughed harder.

"Come on guys, keep your head cool! This is really exaggerating!"

"I-ha-t-ha's-ha n-hao-ha-t-ha t-ha-h-ha-a-ha-t-ha!"

"What?!"

"It's not that!"(I here write it down in normal English.. but as he was still busting out in laughing it was pretty difficult to understand.)

"Next one please!" Another voice called - behind me!

I spun around and found myself face to face with an old lady standing in the entry to a kind of pavilion. The lady was old, for sure, but with twinkling living eyes... wit pupils wide as coins, glowing blue irises, little flashes of lightning shooting through it... with a strange pointy nose... a giant smile cutting her whole face in two... looking like a complete insane lady... even her hair was pointing all around her, as if she just got out of an explosion...

and I was her next victim.

Of what?

I noticed an old ripped black banner tighten above her head, with almost illegible writing – glad I don't have dyslexia! – on it, I could only just decipher – except a few letters:

"C urt of Just ce fo Elys um an Eter al amna ion!

We co e Ju t E pire On s!"

I wonder how much people would come to this court.. seeing the state of the banner... The old lady grabbed my sleeve – I've got my answer: probably few – looking at me as if I was the first thing she had too eat since hundredths of years... – or here, actually to export into the court...

"Your turn! Are you deaf?!" she yelled in my ear. Her voice sounded as crazy as the rest of her, and I saw one eye squint...

"No, I'm alive!" I answered, trying to step back. Her fingers pierced deeper in my sleeve, holding me there..

"You sure?" She wispered with a sweet witchlike voice, "I mean.. you seem quite dead you know... quite..." The long tiny fingers full of knuckles were approaching a little bit to close to my neck...

I forced myself out of her grip, saying it again:

"I am ALIVE! As In Breathing! As in Tourist! As in Friend of Chaim!" The lady – who hadn't listened to anything I had been saying, trying to come closer to me, probably ready to strangle me because of a lacking in poor Dead Souls to judge – froze.

"Chaim?"

"Yes, he's standing right over there!" I did not turn around to show him. I did not! I just pointed over my shoulder, guarding one hand in front of me.. in case off...

The lady shot a quick look behind me, and sighed.

"What sad... it's starting to become so abandoned here... and then such a cute Hero appears at the entry.. and I just wished..." The fingers were still too close to my neck in my opinion.

"You mean nobody is coming to the court?" I blinked.

"... Half of those stupid ghost only have a sleeping unconscious soul, knocked down by society... and the other half doesn't even believe in Paradise or Hell anymore! They just don't notice this!" She beckoned at the banner... bursting out in tears.. sobbing loudly.

I just stood there, completely awkward, looking at an old crying lady – which really remembered me of my own great-gran that day I arrived at my home after.. you know what happened... and that while I didn't even tell her anything at all.. she already knew. She had known it before it happened.. had send the whole bloody legion to stop it.. and they arrived to late... Everything for being an ex-Oracle, isn't it? – But I had loved my great-gran, and seeing this old lady crying, broken down, just like she was... was difficult, and so my brain bugged again – with a little help of my heart this time.

Without even realizing it, I pulled the old lady in my arms – a freaking witch who had freaking tried to strangle me! – and started to hum that little song my my mom always sang me when I was scared and sad, out of instinct.

I don't remember the exact words of the song as I always only hummed it, but it was something like:

 _Don't worry little one..._

 _As long as you've a blue hairbrush in your bag.._

 _No monster could ever harm you,_

 _No titan could ever stop you._

 _No Giant could ever eat you.._

 _As long as you've that blue hairbrush in your hand._

 _Just smile and paint and laugh, and hold that hairbrush close._

 _Just love and care and sleep.. and hold your teddy close._

 _You're not alone, he's always there to watch you.  
He's always there to care.. and will protect you.._

 _That little hairbrush of yours..._

Sometimes I wonder if my mother would have had that hairbrush.. would she also be..

"Sea'n!" Chaim pushed the lady out of my arms, shouting. Positionning himself between us, his sword on her throat. What?!

"Are you crazy! You're hugging Mania!" He shouted at me, driving her away with his sword. "Do you want to turn insane?!"

Insane..? Why would I turn insane..? I pulled at Chaims arm.

"Stop! Are you crazy?!" I yelled!

Annabeth grabbed me from behind, tackling me to the ground.

"Don't move!" What the.. "Look at her!" She pulled at my head, forcing me to look at the old...

The young woman.

A beautiful, but completely curved woman, with that same smile on her face, her laughing splitting it in two. The eyes even bigger, both squinting, her nose longer.. her fingers crawling on nothing, as if she was trying to grab something that didn't exist... she looked insane, completely insane... dangerous insane...

And still, there was something off, the image was not right.. Chaims reaction was not right.. she wouldn't do...

"So, Sea'n, that's how humans are..." she suddenly spoke to me, looking me right in the eye... "They can't trust, so afraid all of them.. so full of prejuges.. but I'm not that bad.. I'm just different! Yeah Different!"

"Silence!" Chaim yelled, hacking in with his sword on her, hitting her in the stomach... I saw golden blood drop...

"Chaim!" I shouted, trying to free myself out of Annabeth's hold...

Mania just smiled, laughing again, even harder.. her laugh filling the whole underworld.. leaving chills on my skin.

"I'm not the one you should fear, Sea'n!"

"Silence!" He hacked again, hitting her again.

"There's someone else you can't trust around here, my friend!"

"Silence!" "Chaim!"

"And that's not me!"

"Silence!" "Cha.."

"See you, son!" And she disappeared into the shadows of Hell, her laugh continuing to echo through Underworld until we reached the Castle of Hades, half an hour later... until Chaim and Annabeth had looked me in the eye, checking me out... finally concluding that apparently I'm okay..

But was I? Because the profecy had come back to me, word for word:

"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,"

She called me a friend, right?

She did...

But she said it herself, it wasn't her. She said it herself...

Could I trust her? She was the Goddess of Insanity, right? There was no reason I could trust her...

At all..

And still, my intuition kept telling me that she was right.. and not so insane as Chaim thought.. and not so dangerous for me either..

On the contrary.


	14. About Fire-Spitting Chihuahuas

_**And there's the new chapter.. a little step back into time, telling about the 4th day of the quest.**_

 _ **Special shot out to:**_

 _ **-Sweet Cats! (you should really check out her stories! They are really great).**_

 _ **-Blackbirdsroses3 (you are just an awesome reviewer, warms my heart.)**_

 _ **-More Than Just A Story (as always!)**_

 _ **-And Matt (I so want to answer a few of your questions... but only through PM, to not give away anything to the others... but honestly, you are mostly wrong with your assumptions. And yes, Will is still old. Kind of in his Eighties. Sorry dude.)**_

 _ **And now: enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Day Four of the Quest: About Fire-Spitting Chihuahua's**

* * *

"How many times do I have to say you that your dreams are NOT normal halfblood dreams?!"

We were actually sitting at the foot of the Arch, and I was trying to concentrate on anything else than the blond ass yelling at my side

"Yeah sure.. I know you dreamed about an exploding bus, got it. Just like you dreamed about eating at M&M's and I – what a coincidence – gave you some M&Ms to eat.. got it! But from there on pretending that you see the future..?! Come on! The chances you actually meet your Fire-Spitting Chihuahua on top of that stupid Arch, is just 0,00001%! I mean, no Halfblood has ever met a Fire-Spitting Chihuahua! We're in the reality here! And..."

That what you gain of telling a certain Annabeth Chase about your weird dreams.. first she really freaks out – I mean, she became completely white and almost had an Attack (kind of blanking out like I do sometimes)... – before starting to lecture me about how Fire-Spitting Chihuahua don't exist and that there is no real likeness between my dreams and real life.. and that I should grow up.. and use my brain.. and...

Oh so tiring.

Believe what you want Thunder-Gaze... I know there's truth in my dreams!

"Stop calling me that!" – god, I actually said that aloud? Or was she reading my thoughts again...

"If your eyes stop thundering, sure I will!" I snapped back, "but I don't think you'll ever calm down enough for that." I was so freaking used to her strange reactions on things I hadn't said. Yet.

"Straw-Head!" She snapped back – important detail: she said this as an insult, not as a nickname. –

I rolled my eyes. She was getting on my nerves.. this whole bloody quest was getting on my nerves! Just traveling west and west and west.. not knowing where we would go, not knowing who was the thief.. not knowing anything at all, except that Sea'n WeedBrains and Annabeth Chases don't get along well – especially because it's MY BLOODY quest, and she's trying to be smart the whole freaking bloody time! Lecturing me every single second of the day! Got dammit even lecturing me in my dreams! She's getting me crazy! I think I would have suicided myself already if Chaim hadn't been there...

And even though.. he is good friends with Annabeth.. so... he's mediating. A lot.

"Let's go up then!" Annabeth suddenly exclaimed, pulling me on my feet.

"I was just watching those sympathetic birds over there, Annabe..."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

We were now standing together on the top of the Arch, side by side.. looking down at the city below us.. whole bunches of white modern hygienic flats... houses.. schools.. workplaces...

I don't like cities... there's a reason why I ran away: wishing to have some real contact with people.. hoping that in the country there would still be some emphatic warm sympathetic people...

But I found Annabeth. Don't know what's worse between annoying daughters of Athena and zombie like cityzens...

Probably the first.

"Can you see Chaim down there?" I asked Annabeth.

"Do you see any Chihuahua around here?" she answered.

Guess the answer is no. I ignored her question and kept searching the Fire-Hair between all the tourists below.

"I would like an answer, Straw-Head."

"Not yet."

"Then when is he going to pop out of nowhere?"

"The moment we want to go down."

"Sure." I will not explain how sarcastic and irritated her voice sounded right at that moment... dangerous even to think about it!

At that moment I spotted Chaim, sitting on a bench... looking at anything except us, chatting with some old guy sitting next to him – Of course it's all Chaim to start chatting with a complete stranger as if he was a friend. –.

And still...

"Could you give me some money, Annabeth? To use the binoculars?"

"Why?"

Did she really have to ask me about all my whereabouts?

"Just give me some money, please." She threw me a few Yoiles in the Face.

Once I had found them all - five minutes later: I suck at catching in mid-air -, I walked toward the binoculars... And looking though the binoculars I recognized the guy. An old guy, curved as a banana, holding a richly decorated cane, with blond – sunshine blonde – hair.

The Yelling-Museum-Relic.

"What the Hades does W..."

"Sean!" Annabeth suddenly yelled. I spun around, looked her in the eye.. and noticed the little chihuahua standing next to her. A sweet gently cute animal... he goddammit was so cute! And definitely not Fire-Spitting. Completely forgetting everything about Will and Chaim, I walked towards it and knelt down, carefully approaching my hand.

"Sea'n you know, perhaps you shouldn't..."

"Come on, Annie...eh -BETH! It's just a little dog."

"If your a Halfblood something as just a little dog doesn't exist, Sea'n!"

I ignored her caressing the little beast, and it's tail began to wag happily around.

"See, nothing dangerous!"

I pulled the dog on my knees, crawling through it's coat...

The little beast yapped friendly. I laughed, caressing him more enthusiastically.. and I felt it: a little medal hanging on his rhinestone collar.

"Sea'n! Get out of..."

..it read:

CHIMERA – RABIES, FIRE-SPITTING, POSONIOUS – IF FOUND PLEASE CALL TARTARUS – TST. 954

What the freaking Kronos...

"Sea'n! Get out of...!"

Annabeth grabbed her dagger, and jumped down on me, hacking in on the little – not so sweet, actually? – Chihuahua.

But it already was too late. The Chihuahua barked..like a lion?..with a thundering growl?

Oh god!

I tried to push him of my lap... but the beast began already to grow. And with every thundering bark he became bigger.. and bigger... and bigger... His body was deforming, transforming in a Lion's head with blood caked mane, goat legs and body.. and there was a three meter ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail growing out it's shaggy behind! And I was laying on my back, pressed down by a giant freaking hoof!

Laying under a freaking Fire-Spitting Posonious Monster with Rabies! Not able to move...

Oh god oh god oh god!

And not armed of course either... of course I wasn't! I couldn't even hold a freaking dagger without freaking out, or a sword without freaking killing myself! You're genius Sea'n!

The Chimera growled, her tail wagging slowly, the snake sizzling dangerously... I tried to move. But I couldn't move..

The Chimera growled again, but not at me, I realized. But at Annabeth, standing at only a few meters, eyes calculating – probably 'how to kill this beast without loosing that idiot under it's feet' – holding her dagger and standing in fighting position..

Why the Hades wasn't she even freaking out a slightly bit?!

The Chimera slowly stepped forwards, towards her, freeing me... and positioning herself between me and Annabeth. Growling again. The tail sizzled again, the snakes head turning towards Annabeth... ignoring me.

Annabeth attacked, suddenly running forwards, jumping on the beast head, stabbing the beast in it's neck, making a somersault sideways and rolling out of the snake's way... and everything to fast for me to blink.

Holy Freaking God.

"Sea'n, Goddammit, Run!" she shouted, jumping out of the beast way again. But I couldn't move, totally frozen in place by the amazing frightening spectacle... completely freaking out...

The best growled again, tackling her, pressing her on her back. She stabbed it's feet one, two, three times, to fast to actually see it. The beast howled out pain, rising on it's posteriors, the tail snapping at her. But Annabeth was already gone, circling around the Chimera. Not staying one second at the same place.

A professional killer.

The Beast attacked again, totally out of mind, furious... biting, snapping, tackling.. but she was to fast, the whole time. And yelling at me, never looking at me, just shouting:

"Freaking Run Stupid Ass!"

"By Zeus Underwear if you don't..."dodge, stab, jump, " get out of here.." Sprint, hack, fall, roll away, jump on your feet.. "I'll let you eat meat the whole week!"

"What?!" The word meat brought me out of my paralyzed state. My yell brought her out of her concentration. The Chimera blast a shot of Fire at her, she dodged...

Just too late.

The Fire hit her arm, her sleeve began to smoke, flames liking around it. She yelped, dropping herself on the stone floor, rolling over, trying to get the fire out... dropping her dagger out of the pain..

I ran towards her, thinking of how to extinguish the freaking fire without freaking pulling my pants down in public – did I mention the few other tourist standing here too.. completely obvious to what was happening? – but I was too late. By the time I crossed the few meters between us, the Beast had already set his hoof on her belly, opening it's mouth, breathing deeply in... - She struggled, trying to grab her dagger, trying to free herself.- … ready to finish the job with a terrible spit of fire...

"Stop!" I shouted, desperately to arrive in time to – I don't know... – push the head away?!

The Chimera froze, turning it's head towards me – I could see the sky through the hole he had blast in the wall... – and growled.

I didn't move, saying it again.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" Hoping Annabeth would use the distraction.

Of course she did. She kicked with her knee against the beast leg. He howled, pulling up his hoof a slightly bit. She rolled out of it's way, grabbing the dagger, jumping at his neck...

It happened too fast to be able to react. The snake tail shot at her leg. Oh god. Turning around it as a boa. Oh god. And she was thrown out of the Arch..

Through the hole.

"Annabeth!" I ran towards the wall dropping on my knees, completely forgetting everything about the Chimera.

 _Annabeth!_

The only thing I could see was water, far below, calm and silent.

 _Annabeth!_

And then something pressed it's head friendly against me, yapping, a little cute tail wagging around.

 _Annabeth!_

The little dog nestled itself against me, and lapped my tears away.

A freaking Chihuahua. A freaking Fire-Spitting Chihuahua.

 _Annabeth..._

* * *

 _Annabeth!_

* * *

I took me five minutes - five terrible long minutes - to convince the little beast to let me go. And when it did, it seemed sad, and unhappy...

I didn't care any less.

Just like I didn't know how I could go down fast enough: jumping in the elevator, pushing people out of my way. I heard people shout, and yell at me. Whatever. I ran out of the building, sprinting towards the river... quick quicker.. perhaps I still could do.. something.

 _Nobody survives a 200m fall down in a river.._

Don't think about it! But I kept seeing it over and over again.. that terrified face, just before disappearing...

I jumped around a statue, running as fast as I could - where was Chaim?! -.. and bumped into someone. Hard. I tumbled back, tripping, crashing on y back, hitting the head against the ground. My head was spinning, my eyes closed... and still I heard the voice whispering:

"How did you...?"

And when I opened my eyes, I looked right into the face of Annabeth Chase. Wet, bloody, a little bruised, with a burned away sleeve... but alive.

Bloody hell what alive.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was hugging her as hard as I could. Sobbing out of relief...

 _Never ever let go._

 _Never Again..._


	15. Walking through walls of pudding

**_Hai guys, here are the next chapters! For everyone I haven't replied by PM after they reviewed.. I kind have trouble with the internet the last time... (and got into quite a discussion with a fanfiction friend too...) so I decided I prefered to post, before internet time is over._**

 ** _Special Shot out to: Princess of Flames, Tigerl1li, More than just a Story, Sweet Carts, Matt, Blackbirdroses 3 and Booklord88_**

 ** _And now, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Day 7 : Walking through walls of Pudding.**

* * *

Me shouting loudly "Are you kidding me?" must have roughly been my reaction at the little nothing a certain God of Chaotic War friendly asked me to do... Go find some freaking shield of his in some freaking amusement park!

Me yelling that... and some poor costumers of the bar falling asleep at their table, crashing down in their dinner... but let's blame that on the alcohol they were drinking, will you?

However, the reason I got this sympathetic little bonus quest, made me hate Percy Jackson, the oh so big freaking Hero of Olympus, right at this moment. Because you know what? I got this fantastic extra because "Aphry realized you got the same prophecy as her favorite Hero.. and thought it a good blessing to help you have more coincidences..." Okay, Ares didn't exactly say that – such sentence must have been too long for his annoying simple "Let's go kill someone" mind – but the message was clear enough: I could go drown myself in some freaking love-tunnel with Annabeth, to almost end up on the plate of some mechanic humanivor spiders (little gift of Leo's dad).. and smash myself against some metal gate, surviving it my miracle, to top it all.

So yeah, I think you get it why some poor customers suddenly realized they could actually fall asleep on ear-blasting rock-music; and why I wasn't super enthusiastic to help that same guy who engendered those sympathetic kids that confuse my head with a toilet brush.

If his specialism wasn't to be the God of Hate, too... I would probably hate him with whole my being right now. But I WILL NOT GIVE HIM THAT PLEASURE!

Keep calm, Sea'n!

Breathe...

In and out...

Think about pink ponies and rainbow unicorns...

I WILL NOT GIVE HIM THAT PLEASURE!

.. and little cute kittens... and..

Drop it.

However, if I liked it or not, I ended up with my friends at the amusement park in question. I wouldn't know if it was the same place our dear Hero of Olympus went (still don't know if I should like the guy or not, as he technically doomed my to do this stupid job for Ares)... but I hope for him it wasn't. The place was awkward, old clowns standing everywhere, with crackling paint on their faces, blank eye-globes because the black had vanished of their plastic stare.. some with lost limbs, others smiling like fools. Papers and old moldy leaflets whirling all of the place, worn out flags and festoons swirling in the wind, creaking broken doors hanging in their hinges... Dilapidated buildings covered in dust, with cracked walls, and faded paint... Roller Coasters with rusty broken rails, and some trains still lost somewhere at the top, as an icon of loneliness...

Oh crap. The whole place is getting me poetic! Must be Aphrodites energy still hanging around.. oh wait.. Appolo, that's the god of poetry!

Whatever.

"So, has anyone any idea how to find our beloved love-tunnel?" that was Annabeth speaking up of course.

"Not me." Chaim replied, turning towards me.

Somehow, with my weird dreams and all, he always expected me to know where to go... and somehow I did, for sure, I just had to follow the road I was taking in my dreams... and hoping they wouldn't become too real.

But in my dream I had been in some Water Land... here I was in "It"Land – you know, with the clowns and all (and yeah, my English teacher once got us to watch an old horror movie.. Prehistoric horror is now shown as comedy, by the way... it's not scary, not at all...so why not let 7 years old watch it, and laugh?! I've hated that teacher ever since.) – and since I wasn't in the same place, I didn't have the tiniest idea where to go either.

At least, not until I stepped on a map of the Park, and having a quick look at it without picking it up, I could make Annabeth and Chaim watch me in awe, when I transformed myself in a professional guide! 10 point for Sea'n Weedbrain! Yeah Yeah!

* * *

"So here we are, dear people, step out please, and enjoy the Tunnel of Laugh." I waved my hand toward an dirty old building, with a crackly broken now greenish heart on it – I preferred to call it something else than Tunnel of Love.. as a broken heart doesn't really seem... you know.. love-making... –

Chaim burst out in laughing. "It's "Love!" Sea'n!"

I lifted up an Eyebrow, in sync with Annabeth. "Seriously, Chaim? Is that everything you say?" Annabeth replied. "You know, you could at least make some joke around it! Make our little Sea'n blush at bit!"

She stepped towards him, pulling him close, and whispering something in his ear... I sighed, there they go again: making a new plan to embarrass me...

Chaim blushed.

What?! Why could a strategy to embarrass me make him awkward? I really wondered what new thing Annabeth just invented...

"Guys, if you could stop whispering in each other ears.. could we please just do this?" I walked towards the entry of the tunnel... they didn't move.. and stopped in front of it.

"So guys, coming with me, or what?" I called.

Chaim blushed even harder, turning as red as his hair... and I got the point: going into a love-tunnel with my gay friend... come on!

"Annabeth?" I turned to the other as quick as I could, the less I could think about the gayness of Chaim, the better.

She shot me the darkest look I've ever seen. I translated it to: "Ask me again and I offer you a quick pass to Tartarus!" – I'm getting better and better at this gaze-answer understanding, or whatever you can call it.

I sighed. "You two go than? I mean, Annabeth, you won't bother to go with a gay guy, will you?!"

Another look, now of Chaim.

"No way! This is your freaking quest! Do it yourself!" Annabeth snapped back. What got into her? Usually she was at least kind of friendly.

Whatever, the faster this is done, the better.

I walked through the gate.. or at least, I tried to walk normally through the entry.. because it felt weird.. as if I was walking through some kind of pudding..? Holding me back.. as if I had to fight me through some kind of invisible barrier...

And then it was gone at fast as it appeared, and I crashed to the ground.

"Sea'n!" I heard Annabeth yell, and she came sprinting toward me – probably forgetting she didn't want to accompany me in a freaking LOVE-tunnel –, running fast and...

Smashing herself against the invisible barrier... as if she ran into a wall of unbreakable glass... hanging there, in mid-air a few seconds before dropping to the ground.

Nose bleeding.. but okay.

I jumped on my feet, running out of the building, toward her and forgetting everything about the barrier. But I just walked through it as if it didn't exist, and just helped her on feet. She shot me another "The Look!"

"If this is one of your stupid jokes, than just tell me before I kill Ares."

"I don't do that kind of jokes, I don't even.." I replied, eyes wide. How could she even think that I...

"I know, but this hurts and doesn't help my mood at all."

"What happened?" Chaim had joined us.

"There's an invisible barrier." Annabeth replied.

My friend – the male one – stepped carefully forward and carefully felt. Toc. Toc. A glass wall just there, not to see, but freaking hard and dangerous...

"See." Annabeth said.

.. and still I got through it, earlier. So I felt again, dropping Annabeth's free hand – the other pinching her bleeding nose –, and my fingers just felt the weird kind of pudding barrier. No wall, just a weird kind of... something I would have to battle me through.

"I can go through it.." I whispered, "Perhaps it doesn't want you to come."

Annabeth frowned. "-Babs bo babgerous-", her nose didn't make it understandable, but I got the point.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't care seconds ago."

(Following answers translated into normal non-nose-bleeding English, for the sake of the readers.) "At at point I thought we could follow you at a distance to save your pretty ass if something would go wrong, as trouble seems to float around you!" She snapped back, at me. Eyes shouting lightning.

"So Much confidence in me, I'm flatten!"

"It's not as if you would deserve it, Straw-Head!

"It's not as if you could judge me a lit lesser, Thunder Gaze. Do you hate me or what?"

"Perhaps I do!"

We were gazing at each other, both furious, and even though she was much taller than I, I didn't move a single inch... I had so so enough of that "You're worthless" thing! I know I am, okay?! Just don't tell me every second of the freaking day!

I don't know what would actually have happened if Chaim didn't get the shower – guess it would have ended in me being judo-flipped by Annabeth and limping the rest of the quest – but fortunately he decided to interrupt us just that point of no-turning back:

"Eh.. Guys.. you should read.."

"WHAT?!" We both snapped at him the same time.

He stared at us with wide eyes, completely hurt, stepping back... and it got us out of our "ready to fight like kittens." state. We shot each other a look, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Have a bit faith in me, ThunderGaze." I turned toward the gate, looking back once... "Sorry Chaim, I shouldn't have.."

He smiled: "It's okay."

And I worked myself through the pudding barrier, and disappeared into the dark tunnel, ignoring Annabeht's protests.

Courage Sea'n! You can do it!

You don't have arachnophobia anymore, you know that!

Yeah...

sure...

But just before I was out of earshot I suddenly heard Annabeth say:

"What did you actually see, Fire-Boy?"

"A message saying that the only way to enter this place, is to go in at the exact same moment as.. your partner..." His voice faltered, "but since..."

"Then how did Sea'n..?"

"Don't know. Give it a try... together?"

* * *

I didn't wait to hear the rest, nor to know if they actually managed to come.. because suddenly I knew I had to hurry. Whatever was waiting for me, there in the dark... I had to meet it alone.

* * *

 _ **Time Laps Time Laps Time Laps!**_

* * *

 **The Last day of Everything part 2: The icy cold of the Alley to the Hell...**

* * *

Mania had got stuck in my head, and it was both freaking me out, and comforting me. Every time I would blink, she would be there again, watching me in the eye, and every time I would close my fist, I would feel again her shoulders under my palm... it wasn't the "in-love" kind of remembering – at least I hope so – but more that same feeling as finding someone back long gone... which was impossible, right?

Guess she made me insane after all... I tried to think about something else... you know... but whenever I turned my head, even the slightest bit, I could hear her laugh. Hard, crazy and insane.. and... sweet, over and over again.

I was walking like a Zombie, next to the others.. not listening to any stupid joke Chaim said, nor the sarcastic reactions of Annabeth, just listening to that same little thought in my head: "I want to know her... I want to meet her... I want to learn who she is.. I want to.."

It was Tartarus that saved me from getting crazy of my thoughts about her, because something else suddenly filled my mind. Another thought. Something much worse... because it was a dream... it was the nightmare I had last night. The nightmare hit me like a crazy Minotaur the exact moment we passed the Alley to Tartarus (it was written on signboard above the entry of the smaller tunnel,), almost bringing me to my knees.

 _Percy's friend being dragged through cold, dark, malicious tunnels... towards the darkness of the Fall. A ravine, endless deep, filled with a voice who shouldn't exist anymore.. waiting for him to fall. Forced by those flying shoes of him, not able to stop... dragged to his doom..._

I was back in present as fast as I left it, out of breath, my heart ramming in my chest. Chaim! His flying...

"Take them off!" I yelled at him, surprised by the hardness of my own voice.

He blinked at me. "What? Why?"

"Take them off, take them off!" I was hyperventilating.

 _Forced by those flying shoes of him, not able to stop... dragged to his doom..._

"I dreamed about it! They'll drag you into Tartarus! Take them off! Take them off!" My voice was almost breaking.. why didn't he react..?

Annabeth gasped behind me, and I spun around as fast as I could. Her face was completely white, pale as snow, her eyes rolled back in her head, breathing deeply.. hyperventilating, just like me.

Oh god.

"Take them off!"

"Percy..." She had a memory attack, just like me when picking up the dagger...

Oh god. She was living it all over again.

"No! Grover!" She suddenly yelled, reeling...

"Grover!" She suddenly started running, blinded by the vision... shooting forwards, sprinting into the Alley, calling the name over and over again.

"Chaim! Help!" I took off almost as quick as she, jumping into the darkness, following her into the icy cold...

" _Come to me.. little halfblood.. come to me..."_ I didn't know if it was just the memory of the whispering in the nightmare... or real.. it was just there... the voice that shouldn't exist anymore...

"Annabeth!" I shouted as hard as I could.

I tried to run harder, quicker, tumbling over lose stones, tripping in little gaps in the ground... but it was as she was pulled forward by an inhuman force... is that what you gain with becoming immortal?, only going faster and faster and faster...

"Annabeth!" I tripped again. Once. Twice...

...she disappeared out of my sight.

"Annabeth! Stop!"

And then something shot past me, a flash of red and fire.. so quick I couldn't even recognize it..

And I heard a yelp of pain, only a second later...

 _She_ had yelped.

 _God bless us..._

When I turned the next corner, I saw Chaim sitting on an unconscious Annabeth's back. His hair was all over the place, he was bruised from head to toes.. and his were shoes fuming.

"I got her," was everything he said.

 _He got her..._

I smiled, walking over to him, kneeling down next to them, brushing the hair out of her face... She was knocked out, but alive. She hadn't been dragged into Hell by her own memories. She was save! Freaking save!

My fingers unconsciously traced her cheek, trying to remember a forgotten feeling... and..

"And now give me some ambrosia!" Chaim suddenly exclaimed, pushing my hand away. "Flying in small tunnels really isn't my strongest point, got lucky to arrive in one piece...!"

And I couldn't stop myself from bursting out in laughing. Out of relief, laughing away all the stress and fear and...

 _I...- We..! -.. almost lost her!_

– _Never let go..._

– _Never again_

– _Never. Ever._

* * *

Chaim had knocked Annabeth Chase out! Just as easy as it seems! Knocking out the fury of the camp, if they only knew...

That was probably also why the first thing she actually did when waking up – after we gave her some nectar when arrived in the Garden of Persephone – was putting her dagger on my throat, and warning me that if I would ever tell anyone of Camp (especially Mr. J, Nico, Will, Leo or any other of the immortals).. she would make me suffer so much I would wish I was never born – not that she knows that I already wish that most of the time, when I'm around her... But hey, let's skip that detail! –

The second thing she did, was asking us if what she thinks that happened... actually indeed really happened?! (I'm afraid yes.)

And the third thing was actually jumping around Chaims neck, hugging him like crazy and saying "Thank you!" over and over again. Sobbing.

It was the first time I ever saw Annabeth that – positively – emotional, so it kind of surprised me... And it kind of hurt me too. I would have wished she would be hugging me like that.. having her arms around my shoulders...

Wait! What am I freaking thinking?! Hole freaking Cerberus Colic!

"Guys, perhaps we should keep going?" I quickly said.. just to think about anything else than...

She stepped away from Chaim, smiling, her eyes twinkling and pulled me closer, crawling her hand through my hair...

"Thank you for trying to keep up on me, Straw-Head..." she told me, "that was quite brave you know.. considering that probably I didn't even remember who you were at that moment.. and I have quite a defense instinct... so... thanks." She bent down, approaching her lips to my cheek... She was giving me a kiss, that would be awe... Wait! What?!

But she whispered in my ear, with her bossy voice again:

"You should keep training... because honestly, you're running like a toddler!" Yeah, anything for having a kind Annabeth for a few seconds. She lifted up an eyebrow, gazing at me.

"Sarcastic again, Straw-Head?!"

She stood up straight, looking at the rest of the road, and the castle of Hades, not far away. All confident and old-brave-annoying Annabeth again.

"Let's go. Hades has waited long enough for the little talk we'll give him."

She already stepped away, signing us to follow, walking between the trees full of delicious looking fruit, ignoring them. I knew better too, than to eat them. I could still remember her telling to Percy in my dreams that "if you eat that, you'll be stuck in Underworld until your toes become blue!"

I laughed silently: My (or Percy's, actually) reaction, was just as vivid in my mind: "Oh, that would be awesome! Blue feet! Like A Smurf!"

"Shut up, and walk!"

I laughed again. Those two must have made a pretty team! Genius and Irritating, and Loving all at the same time! I shot a look at Annabeth, who was walking in front of me, strait and confident.. holding herself together. I wondered how she could keep herself up. I had trouble enough already.. and I only lost my parents... not the other half of my own soul. At least... so I thought...

"Nice taste!" Chaim suddenly exclaimed next to me, mouth full, and I spun around as quick as I could.

"Spit it out!" I snatched the pomegranate out of his hand, throwing it away.

He lifted up an eyebrow, chuckling: "You know that that's my grandpa castle over there, do you? What do you think I eat when I'm spending the weekend at his? My own nails?!"

And he took another bite, out of another fruit he was holding in the other hand. Taking all his time to savor the taste... letting the juice drip down his chin, moaning out of pleasure and looking at me with twinkling eyes...

"Hate you!" I mumbled.

"Shut up and walk!" Annabeth exclaimed.

And all three together we entered the Palace, ready to claim back that freaking Nightmare Pillow! Hades, here we come!

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, to be clear: there will be NO kronos, NO Gaia, NO CHaos, NO nyx coming back in this story. And NO Uranus either. Or any new SUPERDANGEROUS war**_

 _ **I've got other things in mind.**_

 _ **Haha (sadistic writer over here...)**_


	16. Oh dear good lord Hades

_**FIRST OF ALL: THANKS THANKS THANKS TO SWEET CATS! (because without her the chapter would be half as good, at least!)**_

 _ **Then a wink to: More Than Just A Story.**_

 _ **And a shot out to:**_

 _ **-Blackbirdroses**_

 _ **-Princess of Flames**_

 _ **-Sweet Cats**_

 _ **-Matt.**_

 _ **By the way, Matt: Gabe got immortality because it's much worse to be forced to serve people you hate than to be stuck as a non-thinking statue in a museum! And so he'll be a bit useful too. (and because I needed a buschauffeur to explode - sadistic writer here -)**_

 _ **Why did Will become an old wreck?.. you'll find out somewhere in book Two (around the end).**_

 _ **And on the "if Chaim is the treathor I'll so stop reading!" I don't have anything to say. It's your choice... if he is. I personally had something else in mind... but now that you gave me the idea...**_

 _ **What I said, the story-line has been plotted out since the beginning (treathor include), so yeah, kind of everything has it's reason - even though some things will only be explained much much later ^^!**_

 _ **So now that this much too long author note finally has been written, here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **-LaSauterelle**_

 _ **PS: There are only around 4 chapters left for this book! We're in the rollercoaster now!**_

 _ **PPS: Next update in around a week (not a specific date because I suck at keeping deadlines ^^...) Sorry it takes so much longer than in the beginning, but I usually have inspiration for a project for kind of a month... and than I my mind and heart needs to pass on another project (thus other than writing), before coming back at writing in a few months... ^^ (around march, as that's the next time I'll go to the Netherlands and are stuck in a boring flat for a few days ^^).. and so yeah, I'm quite less motivated for writing. The good thing is, that everything is already sorted out in my head, so, don't worry I'll writes those 4 chapters!**_

* * *

"Fate and destiny go hand in hand. It is impossible to change our destiny. Only the path upon which we walk to reach our destination alters. If we should stray from that path, fate will take control and guide us in the right direction."

 ** _―_ J.A. Belfield, **_**Darkness & Light** _

* * *

**Chapter 16: That moment when you're stuck with freaking a god.. and you really just want to pee...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

 **out of fear.**

* * *

 **Day 7 (flashback): in the Tunnel of Love.**

* * *

Apparently the Tunnel of Love, was more accurately a Labyrinth of Love or whatever you can call a place with as many different alleys as the countless number of times Annabeth has told me (in one way or another) that I'm stupid.

Sadly, for me, I don't have any sense of direction. And thus, I should have lost my way in less than 2,879 seconds, hitting my head a few times in the process and or breaking a leg too.

Fortunately, just as I said, I should have.

Just I didn't.

As in, being able to walk through the whole freaking web of freaking unknown dark Tunnels and that with closed eyes and without the tiniest idea of where to go... and all that without hitting a single wall!

I, somehow wouldn't know why, (by the power of Gods or whatever) knew the whole way to the center of the Labyrinth. I knew which turn to take, I knew which secret door to open, or which trap I had to climb. I never had been here, it wasn't even the same Tunnels of Love as in my dream and yet somehow still I knew.

And so, I can't say I was very surprised that when I entered the central room of the Tunnel(s) of Love, I saw that there was someone waiting for me. And instead of freaking out, I just walked towards him, head high and confident. And instead of wondering why I had that feeling I had to meet him alone, and why I wasn't the slightest afraid, _(and why the Hades he wasn't at Camp!)_ , I just smiled at him.

And he smiled back.

Drugged eyes and a mischievous smile, and a magic tool belt hanging around his hips. He reminded me of a Latino elf (which was sort of weird, considering I didn't even know that was a thing up until that moment). His hands seemed to twitch a bit, as if itching to grab on to something and tinker with it.

"Why do you want to speak with me? What are you doing here?" I said.

The other just laughed like a fool.

"Told you, Beauty Queen, it's him!" he shouted at the air. Maybe the guy had lost his marbles because there was nobody else here.

Or so I thought, because at that point I heard another voice - a beautiful voice, the most graceful voice I had heard of my life.

"Hey there, Repair-Boy's dear I-am-not-Percy-friend!" the voice laughed. She sounded calm and friendly. "How are you doing, Sea'n? Or should I call you Seaweed Brain?"

* * *

 **The last day of everything (part 3): When meeting a (gentle) grandpa.**

* * *

When we entered Hades castle it was with the salutation of some zombie-lackey and the sinister sound of welcome-trumpet-music played by elephant skeletons, and that while walking on a terrible chic black carpet, of course. Everything for Hades favorite grandson, even though the grandson in question had his hands full of pomegranates and juice all over his chin, his hands and even dripping out of his hair. (I don't know how he managed to do that and quite frankly didn't bother to ask.)

Annabeth and I both shot him a look but he just shrugged. "I'm in love with Pomegranates... and it's not like I've eaten enough fruits the last few days thanks to someone I shall not name..." He gave a pointed gaze at Annabeth, who ignored him.

It had something to do with a certain Annabeth Chase refusing us to enter that sympathetic fruit store we had passed a few days ago. I mean, it really looked fine to me, decorated and all, even with some stone statues standing in the front! And that lady waving to us with her beautiful sunglasses, with those delicious fruits in her hands... So yeah, the whole fruit thing had been quite a big deal for Chaim and I.

A snow-white young girl came running towards us. She looked rather young, like six or something.

"Lord Hades is waiting for you!" She was smiling brightly, waving at us, while sprinting.

"Hailey!" I heard Chaim shout, next to me. I saw him run, in front of me, towards her, and then she jumped in his arms. He laughed, twirling her around, pressing her close in a hug.

Once he put her gently down on the ground, she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Give me a kiss, Chaimmy? Please..."

He chuckled, pepping a little kiss on her cheek, making her face turn into an even bigger smile. She pushed him gently away, and spun around, her little white dress floating around her, pointing her pale finger at me.

"Is that your boyfriend, Chaim?" she asked with a curious, perky gaze at me. Chaim and I blushed. I saw her smile twist up a bit, turning into a small smirk.

"No, Hailey. I'm just helping him on his quest; he's a good friend of mine though." He answered casually. Yes! Yes! Yes! He didn't stutter, didn't reply too harsh, just like a normal guy speaking about a normal friend! Great! I felt my shoulders relax a bit.

Still, Hailey lifted up an eyebrow. "Sure, Chaimmy," she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"I'm saying the truth! Just use your special liar-detector powers on me, and you'll see!"

She looked at him, furious.

"You're annoying! I never hear your heartbeat! How do you want me to know then if you lie or not! Stupid Chaimmy!" W-what?

He laughed again.

"That's my point, little one!" I am so totally missing something here.

She stuck out her tongue and then turned around, running away.

"You know the road!" she shouted, while sprinting towards the other side of the hall and disappearing...

THROUGH A WALL?!

Oh Gods.

"She's my aunt. Daughter of Hades, born in 2057 but died very young. She lives here ever since." Chaim explained.

Oh great. Ghost aunts, fantastic.

"Stop looking so sick, Straw-Head, it's time to face Hades, remember?" Annabeth slapped the back of my head, causing me to flinch. "Show us the way Fire-Boy!"

Chaim lifted up an eyebrow, winked at me (I don't know why, though) and signaled us to follow, walking towards the same wall Hailey just ran through.

He wouldn't... My eyes widened a bit.

He knocked on the stones.

What the...?

One after another, the stones disappeared into the shadows, until a big gap was created, only showing darkness behind. A gap in the form of a skull, with two twinkling rubies floating in the eye-holes, watching us like something out of a horror film. Never mind – we're in the Underworld. Everything's out of a horror movie here, like some twisted nightmare that never seemed to end.

Chaim chuckled. "This is the mortal way. and so much more fun to show!"

Yeah, sure it is. So where's the exit?

"Shut up, Straw-Head!" Annabeth was doing it again, answering my thoughts... It sort of creeped me out a bit, given that she probably could hear my thoughts, being an immortal...

I stepped forwards into the darkness and found myself in the throne room of Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, and thus god of my mom too...

First of all, I saw Nothing. As in Nothing with a big N, the contrary of Anything to see. Not even darkness. not even myself... not even shadows... it didn't even exist anymore... and then I saw a little something far away and I walked toward it... no, I ran toward it, stopping right in front of it.

It was a white skull, shining in the darkness.

There was darkness again suddenly.

I picked it up. A flash of light shot through the whole place, striking everything in a blinding white glow... hitting my eyes in a dazzling lighting...

And when my eyesight came back to me, I stood there, right in front of the most giant scaring throne I had seen of my life. (Though I hadn't actually seen any thrones before in my life, but that's not important.) It was made out of bones, bones of the poor people who had walked on his path the moment they shouldn't even have been there, of people dying on the most dreadful ways, tortured, pained... with their doom sitting on the throne, white as twinkling skeletons in the desert, with black hair wrapped around his face as cobras, draped in bloody cloak, his knife already in the hand, ready to make new bots to decorate his... Wait, what?! This isn't even...

I blinked a few times, shaking my head as hard as I could, clearing my thoughts and then I was back in reality. Standing in front of a little too fat man who was probably not as long as he had wished to be and had apparently a secret love of feminism as he had black eye-liner around his dark globes, and a shining golden ring with diamonds around each long, skinny finger...

A little guy with an amazing aura for sure. I mean everybody just knows that you just need to be obedient to this man, right? It's just the way his energy feels: THIS IS THE GREAT MASTER AND YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME. Goddammit, I even saw Annabeth breathe deeply in, trying to focus on the quest. I noticed her eyes look down to the feet of the throne, her being filled with that intense desire to just curl herself at its feet and sleep forever, just like I had felt it in my dreams tonight, feeling that same desire that hit Percy decades ago, to serve this man, forever!

Just, the little thing is that it somehow didn't work out right for me: I mean, I should have been completely under the spell of that aura of his, ready to swear on Styx that I'm his eternal vassal, ready to die for his cause and everything... I should have, but I wasn't. As in "ready to burst out in laughter because it was so freaking fake" wasn't. You could just sense the illusion of power trying to find it's sneaky way in your mind! Curling itself in your thoughts! But an illusion. Not even the mist, just a pesky illusion!

"Annabeth!" I jabbed her in the side with my elbow and she was as shot out of a dream, breathing deeply in and tumbling backwards.

 _Hurt people with dark minds are always easier to hit..._ some unctuous voice whispered in my head.

Get OUT!

"Shut up!" I exclaimed back, looking Hades straight in the eye. That took him off guard. He stared at me with wide white eyes for a few seconds, probably meditating on my reaction, trying to know if yes or no my outburst should be considered as an insult...

He turned to Chaim, as if I didn't exist anymore. I suppose it was a 'no' then...

He smiled... mischievously...?

"My dear grandson, what a pleasure to see you here... I remember last time I saw you as such a fantastic tête-à-tête. Didn't you bring me that Vin-Rouge-de-Bordeaux out of 1984? It was just delicious...!" The pomegranate was dripping off his voice, making me nauseous and Chaim shivered. "Even though I have some thought that the vine slightly went to my head, somehow... That comes with such quality of old fantastic wine, don't you think?"

Chaim didn't say anything so Hades continued, with the same eerie, candy sweet voice, "I just was a little surprised when I got that rendezvous with our dear Charon the next day – such a kind minor god, isn't he? He told me I would give him a well-earned wage-rise... and it happens I had indeed sworn that on my beloved Styx... even though I unfortunately don't remember that little insignificant detail at all... you were there that fabulous night, weren't you? Couldn't you be so lovely to tell me...? You'll do your dear grandpa a very, very big pleasure..."

Hades' eyes were anything but in connection with his super kind voice. His eyes were so completely ready to make Chaim explode in a fountain of white bones to decorate his throne. I kind of had that feeling that if I didn't do something really quick, I could end up cleaning up the bloody rests of my friend...

"My dear lord Hades, I believe you have something in your possession that belongs to my father?" I stepped forward, lifting up my chin. I was not afraid of him. I was NOT! Even though my knees were trembling and my breath was shallow.

He gazed at me with his cold, black, soulless eyes. I may not be being influenced by his aura but I still could sense it and I still knew this wasn't a god you wanted on your bad side - at least it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"You think so, half-blood?" he spat the word out as if it was disgusting. I found it a bit funny, considering he sired half-bloods. But I was too busy shaking to laugh humorlessly.

"Yes." My voice itched a little too high.

"If you give me a moment, I'll handle that with you, okay?" He narrowed his eyes at me before switching his gaze over at Chaim. "I just have something to finish with this dear grandson of mine..."

"I don't have that moment, my Lord," I interrupted. "There's currently a fat unjust egocentric Business-Man waiting for his long earned terrible nightmare! It'll be a pity to have him go without it so much longer, don't you think? Especially because my father is already upset enough... By the way, if you'll finish the businesses with Chaim right now he may end up in a puddle of powder and I don't think his parents will appreciate much. And as his dad is your right hand-" (God bless Will to force me to spend all those afternoons with Nico in the infirmary!) "-and his mother is the goddess of Heart..."

Hades growled a bit, glaring at me. It wasn't that bad, because Annabeth's death glares were much, much worse. But still, this is Hades we're talking about. "It may be a really smart thing to do, don't you think so, my lord?" I smiled widely.

What are you doing, Sea'n?! Getting yourself killed? Having a secret wish to become part of a throne...?

"Let's speak about the pillow then..." Hades said, smiling widely... I was sure I saw he had to canines of a vampire in his mouth (oh wait, that were Empousa actually!), ready to drink my blood. "...Do you mean this pillow, by the way?"

A pillow appeared in his hand, out of the shadows. I glanced at Annabeth. You know I could use some support here... I could have used it a bit earlier too, also... why didn't you even do anything...

She was looking straight at Hades, eyes calculating... a hand just a little closer to her knife than should have been necessary. Oh. She was leaving me to the talking, letting me do the job, again...

But being there to do the diversion if need would be.

"So this pillow, Sea'n?" Hades asked me friendly again. I finally looked up at the pillow. The pillow. Completely black, covered in red and yellow, as the fires of Hell with pictures all over it, of the Fields of Punishment, of monsters and of demons, of pain and of sorrow, and panic, intense panic and fear. (You know, a typical happy, warm day in the kingdom of Hades.)

The Pillow of Dreadful Nightmares, worst of all. Don't ask me how I knew what the hell it was. I guess it was just some sort of auto-knowledge I gain from being a child of Hypnos.

"This is pillow you're looking for, is it not, boy? It's sad - I didn't have the possibility to try it out, before having to give it back… or do I? I see volunteers right in front of me."

When I realized what he meant it was already too late... he pressed his bony finger on the pictures, laughing like only Hades could. I could feel the power spark - the lightning burst, and then it hit us.

I heard Annabeth scream far away... The spiders all around her, all with those same swirling sea green eyes... whispering it over and over again, 'you killed me you killed me you killed me.' And I saw the long bony skeleton raising out of the ground, in splashes of dark black water swirling around him. and his dry black hair blowing in the wind, his eyes twinkling. Pointing his white bloody finger at her... I was staring at the skeleton of Perseus Jackson, but I had other things to worry about.

I could see Chaim dropping to the ground through the mist of darkness covering my sight... I could feel his squirming of pain... those finger clawing in the fire on his head, the fire out of control, licking on his skin...

And then it hit me. Later. Because of my powers. I think. Reddish Eyes. Dagger covered in blood and them dropping to the ground, bleeding to death. Through that same hole I stabbed in their chest.

First him.

 _It's not real._

Then my mother.

 _It's not real._

Then the blond guy.

 _It's not real._

Then Chaim...

 _It's not real..._

But it felt much too real. Much to...

Then Anna-

I screamed.

Dropping to the ground. Closing my eyes. As hard as I could. _It's not real. It's not real... It's not real!_ Yeah it's not... Pinch yourself, Sea'n!

I carefully opened one eye. the guilt, the pain was still overwhelming me, pressing me against the ground... but I was trying to shake the nightmare away...

I turned my head to the left, where she would be, the spiders all around her... but she wasn't there anymore.

My head shot to the right, to Chaim... only to see a pile of ash, burning... nothing left... And then I heard a rattled breath, in front of me. A real breath. And when I turned my head to look in front of me, I saw her.

The blood floating out of that very real hole in her chest, the life slowly floating away. Her stormy gray eyes scared and shattered, her skin pale.

 _Annabeth._


	17. The Legacy of a Sea'n WeedBrain

_**Hay Guys, sorry for the long wait... It never was planned to be delayed this long, but yeah things change. I'm not in this story anymore, it's not that I don't have the inspiration... but I'm not in the right mind anymore. This story has evolved into another original (thus my own universe and characters) story and that has completely overruled this one in my mind. I can't think about Sea'n anymore or Chaim without everything in my mind saying "WRONG NAMES, WRONG EVENTS, YOU'RE MESSING UP YOUR STORY!" So yeah...**_

 _ **But hey, the new story is amazing, or it will be, as I'm still in the development of the plot... and I plan really on making it fantastic and who knows... maybe I'll even manages to have it published one day! It's original after all, even though a good eye might recognize some pJO in it of course ^^. It was inspired of this fanfic after all...**_

 _ **But yeah, that all makes it a little complicated with my dear Sea'n WeedBrain.**_

 _ **I am not abandoning this story, however! As the head romance plot has disappeared in the new story (mainly because the story will happen in a much shorter time, and Et'Ain Cell (aka Sea'n) will never grow old enough to really fall in love with Kailah (aka Annabeth)) , I need to finish this one to have closure in my mind and on paper. And of course there's nothing I hate more than reading an unfinished fanfiction.. so I won't abandon a fanfiction myself either! (or at least, not this one... let's not talk about the others...)**_

 _ **But I'll post a lot more irregular... spent less time to reread and re-write the whole mess... and I might decide to write the next books in a omniscient POV, so I won't spent hours rambling about freaking details, and I will actually finally tell the freaking story! (Yeah this whole first book is kind of a prologue in fact...)**_

 _ **Sorry for this, but it's the compromise I make.**_

 _ **If you hate me for it, then just do it silently, and stop reading. If not, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Good reading everyone,**_

 _ **Sincerely, LaSauterelle**_

* * *

 **The Legacy of a Sea'n WeedBrain**

* * *

People always think that in a real nightmare, you're so afraid you'll die out of fear, your heart would beat so hard and fast, it would implode in a bloody mess, and your hitching breath would block your throat until asphyxiation. You'll tremble from toes to the points of your hair, shaking yourself to suicide, and you'll see over and over again that same monster, out of your worst nightmares...

But that's all fairy tales. Real nightmares are nothing like that. Real nightmares don't scare you, they don't make you shake, they don't make your skin turn snow-white while you have that heart-attack...

Real nightmares break you, they destroy every light in your soul, they'll shatter every dream and every wish... All your hope for a future.

They'll leave you with nothing but emptiness. They wont even let you keep the fear, not even the desperation, because those are feelings, those a real, those can heal.

Blankness can't.

I was drowning on the verge of nothingness. Her body pressed close to my chest. Her skeleton pressed close to my heart. Her dust hold in my arms. My arms burning, my mind arching, my brain blank,

Empty...

It had been the end of Sea'n Weedbrain hours ago... but then he heard it. A creepy laugh cutting right through the emptiness, right through nothing. Hard and happy and crazy. And he could see the face, the smile splitting it in two, and he could hear that little voice whispering:

 _Don't forget who you are, son of Hypnos._

And he remembered: he was the son of the God of Dreams. Dreams... The dust began to flicker... shouldn't harm him. Nightmares shouldn't harm in.

 _You've got my blessing, son._

And the laugh thundered though the whole underworld... And I, Sea'n WeedBrain, technically Prince of Dreams, shuddered everything, all the blankness, all the fear, all the desperation away and smiled.

I was myself back again, and a certain God of Death was in great great trouble.

"Enough!" One look on the pillow in his hands, and the images of Tartarus changed, first shuddering, flickering, as to try to keep existing, to keep harming... but then they went out. The pillow became snow-white for a few seconds, and then other things appeared. A sun, a smile, a Son of Poseidon holding someone close, reassuring her, whispering some things in her ear, curling his hands though her hair...

Myself, joking, laughing, kicking a certain Redhead against the shoulder, an old man, chuckling, the Death rolling his eyes, and a whole lot of Hamburgers.

Next to me, I could hear them sigh. I imagined their blank expression slowly transforming into a smile, but I couldn't take the risk to look away. I couldn't know how long this would work.. how long the pillow would be changed, I couldn't know how strong it was...

"Impressive." Hades said, his voice candy sweet again. "Wouldn't have thought that that Weakling of a Sleephead could produce such a powerful kid." I wondered if he was trying to get on my nerves, though he should know that I don't have that much of a temper.

"What do you want, Hades." I kept looking at the pillow. "Why did you just steal something without using it?"

"To drag someone here."

"I suppose that's me, right? Or is it your grandson?"

"You actually, or shall I say YOU! I expected your Sleepy Dad to give you this quest."

"So it's just like Percy and his mother?" I frowned. What kind of mess did I jump in, again?

"NO." Hades smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you." Talk to me?

"Great way of showing it, you know: Oh hey, sorry that I just fried your mind with Nightmares, but really I just want to have a chat!"

Hades chuckled. "You remember me of someone, kid."

"It wouldn't be a certain son of Poseidon, would it?"

He laughed again. "Maybe."

"I'm tired of this, just tell me what you want, and give me that freaking pillow!"

"Straight to game, interesting." He tapped with his fingers on the arm of his throne. "You are not supposed to be back in this world, not like this."

What? "You need to come back to me, and my domain." Seriously. "I don't know what kind of consequences this will have. And you shouldn't have involved her."

"And you needed me to come here the whole way to tell me that?"

"Your lovely father can't interfere with my business down here, kid! He and the others shouldn't have messed with things they don't have knowledge of, not with the Death."

"Others?"

"Give me back what belongs to me!"

"Oh you just wants me to say, "Hey, here's my live. I was hoping to get a quick ticket to Underworld, anyway!", or what?" I snorted. How do I get away from here, and quick? Why did nobody give me some blue pearls?

"You can perfectly live without it!"

"Sure, I can live perfectly without a soul? Do you think I'm that crazy?"

Hades snorted. "You are quite smart, indeed. But you can perfectly live without it. You can grow, have adventures, get friends, fall in love... have kids, eat mountains of hamburgers, play hours of video games or whatever you kids like!" Yeah sure... like some zombie maybe...

My mind was calculating out the few possibilities an escape much much to fast... and that was freaking me out (I know kind of everything here freaks me out... but this just a little more, you know...) I mean honestly, I knew I might die on this stupid quest, I AM an Halfblood after all and the little "big chance you won't grow old enough to have kids" is explained right at the introduction video ( not literally of course, but hearing them talk about the thousands of monsters you might meet or the sympathetic quest the gods might bless you with... explains it clears enough) ... but not because I am supposed NOT TO BE EXISTING! What the Hades does that mean any way? No way I am giving up my soul to become some video-game-playing zombie! Who the Hades does he think he is?!

But yeah, stuck in the Underworld, facing the god of Death himself doesn't leave you much possible escape-roads you know... kind of zero... so...

"Is it Urgent?" I said the only thing that plopped up in my messed up mind.

"WHAT?!" Hades yelped surprised – no way that guy can be startled! –

"Do you need my soul now, of could it wait a little?"

"I told you this is UNNATURAL, kid! So yes I do not have the whole live of yours!"

"Actually I was more like thinking about a few years..." what? "I need some things to handle first... as in finding some lost hero you know." Yeah, I know... but that's not a reason to... "Let's say until my 17 birthday, midnight..." what the... "And I swear on Styx..." Shut up tongue! I don't want to... " I'll give you then my soul if you still want it. Deal?"

Oh Crap I didn't really say all this right? I didn't really just swear to give up my soul on my 17 birthday... right? I didn't want that. I hadn't been going to say that. Then how...

Hades glanced at me for a few seconds and then nodded. "Deal."

Great. Now I made a deal that I hadn't even wanted to make, and...

"You may leave now kid, wake the others up."

"The Pillow." I snapped back at him, thoughts spinning and head pounding of the unreality of this freaking deal.

"Oh, I almost forgot... here you are!" He held out his hand and the pillow disappeared in the shadows, "Send right back to you lunatic dreamy dad, so you don't risk to lose it on the way, kid." He shot me a new thundering – but not impressive enough for me – dark glance "Now wake the others up, and leave!"

Not yet, first I want to know something.

"Almost, I first need the answer of one question, I've own that after all this, don't I?" Not in the mood for small talk and "your highness" titles either anymore.

His eyes thundered again, but he didn't move a finger. "Go along, kid, but be quick."

I breathed deeply in. He had to know the answer...

"Am I the reincarnation of Percy Jackson?" I asked

And Hades burst out into laughing.

"You're..."

* * *

When we walked out of Hades castle my head was spinning. This whole thing was unreal, much more unreal than anything I could have imagined, and that was... disturbing. It wasn't even freaking me out, I was beyond that. I was just out. No real thoughts, just that same and same question playing over and over again in my head.

 _How?_

Maybe it was because of that, that I wasn't the one supporting Annabeth, the one holding her close... her face still so blank, so empty I didn't even want to know what was going on in her head. Chaim wasn't much better, but I guess he at least wasn't convinced that he murdered the person he loved and had lived that all over again, just minutes ago. Because after all, the nightmare had caught us only a minute and the healing dream only the five I was "chatting" with the freaking Death Guy.

But a minute taking eternity.

I breathed deeply in when walking past Persephone's garden, not even noticing the delicious fruits. I wonder if Chaim did, but I guess not. He was in as bad a mind as I was...

This couldn't be happening... I didn't really seal my own down, did I? I didn't really promise to give up my own soul at my 17 birthday... did I?

I didn't think really anymore, except turning in that depressive pool in my head... I didn't even listen to that little voice in my head anymore, always warning me when I had to look out. I didn't even realize we were approaching the Gate to Tartarus.

Not until it was too late.

I just realized it when Chaim suddenly yelped next to me, his shoes turning on flying mode... and he disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Out of control.

* * *

 _ **So guys, what do you think? Is he, or is he not?**_


	18. I won't let you go, part 1

_**You guys, it's been a really long time, isn't it? So as I told, I don't abandon this story, just updates are really a less regular. However, I hope this calms down your mind a little bit - okay, I'm kidding, It probably won't -**_

 _ **Shot-out to More Than Just a Story and Jokerasemylive! Thanks for your reviews! Hope I haven't let you waiting too long - I know, I have -**_

 _ **So here you are, enjoy reading!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, I suddenly realise it's quite short... but the end-game has begun...**_

* * *

 ** **Day 7 (flashback): in the Tunnel of Love.****

* * *

"So she's the so called Traitor? Percy is her Seaweed Brain?" I looked up at Piper, questioning. She didn't answer, did not need to. I might not want to believe it, but it felt true, right. So...

"But why does it matter? What does it have to do with me?"

Piper, the beauty queen and wife of Mr. J smiled at me. With a so soft and kind smile it remembered me of my own mum, full of love and joy. And wisdom.

"Because you can make her forgive."

Was all she said.

Before Nico grabbed her hand, and they disappeared all three in the shadows.

* * *

Leaving me with a backpack, and the few of Leo's "inventions." It could help, had he said. Sure it could.

* * *

When I came out of the Tunnels of Love, hours later – my intuition didn't work for the road back – I just pushed the shield in Annabeth's hands, and threw the backpack in Chaim's – no way I was keeping it myself! – and walked out of the amusement park, back to Ares.

Some things just need time to be processed, and this would probably need a few months, maybe years. The story of Percy Jackson, and his death, was maybe not the greatest thing.

* * *

 ** **The last day of everything (part 5): I won't let you go, part I.****

* * *

"Chaim!" It was Annabeth who yelped first. Out of instinct, she was already gone, running, sprinting, so fast I almost didn't see her go. And then I realized what was happening, as if the little coin only now fell into place. Chaim was...

"Chaim!"

I ran, following Annabeth through the Alley to Hell. I couldn't see, I couldn't see anything. I kept bumping against the wall, scratching my arms, my legs open... but I couldn't care less. All I could hear were Chaims yelling of fear, far away.

Then suddenly it stopped. Silence. Nothing at all. It couldn't be... My feet slowed, out of reflex. I could feel the air of Hell all around me. I knew I wasn't far of the abyss and I just couldn't turn that last corner... I just couldn't, bear to see an Annabeth crashed next to it.

Because she had been too late...

"Freaking Sea'n! Hurry up! Can't hold him much longer!" He wasn't?

I ran, out of control. Flying around the last corner, he was... There they were, at only a few meters of...

Alive! Safe.. or.. I could see Annabeth holding on a big rock, her hand hand closed around Chaims ankle, the fire blast of his shoes burning against her skin...

Gods.

I sprinted forwards, jumping of rocks and stone, grabbing the other feet and starting to pull at the laces. Not a movement. They were stuck, locked to Chaims feet.

"My dagger!" Annabeth yelped. Her voice thick of pain. Her dagger? The panic was rising. She was losing grip, and I... couldn't. My hand couldn't move to her belt. I couldn't. I pulled harder at the laces, only getting them more stuck...

"Dagger! Fuck Sea'n not now!"

I breathed in, grabbed the thing.

 _Blood. All over the blade. All over my hand..._

I almost puked, the dagger crashing on the ground. I couldn't, I couldn't... Annabeth cursed, Chaim was trying to get another grip, I pulled again at the laces and then...

The backpack! Leo had maybe some tool in it! I jumped forward, pulling the bag of Chaims back, tearing it open, throwing everything out of it.

Smoke bombs, Laughing bubbles, Yellow sticks... and a Tool Box? I couldn't remember seeing the toolbox when Leo showed me the stuff...

Who cares, I ripped it open.

Hammer, Screwdriver, Tape Measure, Crescent Wrench, Vise Grip Pliers, Drill (seriously), Saw, Needled nose pliers, unknown stuff... and an Utility Knife.

A knife! Not a dagger!

"SEA'N!"

I grabbed the knife, clicking it open, cutting the laces with two quick strikes... Pulled at the shoes and...

The fire died to moment they left Chaims feet. The shoes crashed to the ground.

It was over.

We were safe.

Annabeth threw her arms around Chaims neck, pulling me close in the same movement. She was sobbing, and I suddenly realized I was too.

Gods, we were safe! Chaim was safe!

We hugged, all three of us. Everything was going to be fine.

Yeah..

But then suddenly it clicked in my mind. Someone had tried to kill Chaim.

 _"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,"_

At the same moment, Chaim stiffened.

"Guys.. I think this an..."

I heard growling... and looked up.

No...

They were all around us, monsters everywhere. Hellhounds, Empousas, the Minotaur, Telkines... Oh gods.

Annabeth was already on her feet, cap in one hand, dagger in the other. Chaim had pulled out his sword, lighting it in fire.

He _was_ fire.

I carefully stood up, grabbing the yellow stick in one hand, and a few bombs in the other... "You never know" Leo had said. Yeah, you never know...

"It's a trap!" Chaim yelped, trying to find courage...

 _Goodbye, heroes._

The Hellhound jumped forwards, growling. Gods...

"Sea'n! HIDE!"


	19. Not A Chapter: Note !

Hey guys... I've finally decided to officially abandon this story. Sorry. I'm not going to continue it, it's part of another live.

But, if still want to know how every would finish, if you want to follow the adventures of Sea'n, Annabeth, Chaim, and know what will happen next... then don't be sad, because I'm rewriting the whole story ! Yeah !

But I warn you, it won't be the same. The universe, the time-laps, the plot will have changed. Even my writing style did.

But check it out, it's worth the read ;)

 ** _The Giants and Titans destroyed the world. The remaining humans were hidden, looked up behind walls... in the Pyramid of Cities. Protected, happy, but in a bubble of lies. And there lives a young kid, strawblond hair, tan skin, brown eyes, blind... And their name is Sea'Weedbrain. Just a coïncidence isn't it? But the war isn't over, far from it. Rewrite of Sea'n Weedbrain._**

So, and what about me? A lot has changed in the past year. Most of all I came out to myself, and the world that I am FtM transgender. It's amazing, for the first time since I'm a kid I feel like myself. Like I'm on the right road. I'm on hormone therapy now (my choice, not at all an obligation, many friend of mine who are trans don't take hormone therapy), my voice is breaking, I'm working, writing, happy again. Live is great !

Have a good day,

Sincerely,

Kuan


End file.
